The Player : How the Game is Played
by purpleorchid01
Summary: Ricky is the resident" bad boy" player who have left many broken hearts in his wake. He thinks that having indiscriminate sex is what makes him a man. He meets the new girl to Valley Glen, CA Amy Juergens at band camp during the summer and immediately become enchanted with her. Can she make the bad boy change his player ways or will they both be afraid to admit their true feelings
1. The Meeting

**Prologue**

The soon to be 16 year old sophomore Amy Juergens-McMillian is a beautiful young girl who has a passion for music and fashion. Amy, her twin sister Angela, and younger sister Ashley were all adopted by a multi-billionaire family- The McMillians, when Amy and Angela were seven years old. The girls' mother Anne, was extremely personable, loving and compassionate. Unfortunately, Anne lost her life at the hands of her now deceased husband George while Amy and her sisters were in the house. George Juergens- was a manipulative, evil, vindictive man whose favorite past times were gambling, drinking, and beating the hell out of his wife and children. When the McMillians adopted Amy and her two sisters, they treated them like their family although, the McMillians had ten biological children of their own. The entire McMillian family had previously moved from Miami, FL to Valley Glen, CA due to Mr. McMillian being reassigned with the military.

At her previous school in Miami, Amy was infamously known as the "horn girl" because she played the French Horn since she was in the second grade. Due to her extreme talent, some social networking and high marks in school, Amy and one of her adoptive sisters attended a prestigious band camp for the school they were attending in the fall with the rest of her siblings.

On the other hand, the soon to be junior Ricky Underwood was an extremely handsome, young man whose passions consisted of music, school, and being with as many girls as possible. Ricky Underwood has been in and out of foster homes. Six years ago, Ricky was adopted by his current foster parents-Margaret and Sanjay Shakur. Ricky's biological parents especially his father, was the most disgusting and fowl human being known to man. Bob Underwood-an extreme narcissist, sadistic bastard who thought beating the hell out of his wife and sexually abusing his son was the best way to show him how to be a man. Ricky's mother Nora- was a battered drunk who tried to defend her son. Nora became overwhelmed with the abuse so she turned to drugs and alcohol to escape the pain. Ricky's foster family recently purchased a house, that will later be discovered to be a few blocks away from Amy and her family.

Ricky is the resident "bad boy", player who is awesome on the drums but leaves broken hearted girls in his wake. He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself and his foster family and his foster siblings. He uses sex to mask the pain he felt when his father taught him a lesson. Ricky believes that having sexual relations with as many women makes him a man. There are times when he feels ashamed of his behavior but then something comes along to bring back the pain. Ricky despises being in situations that he can't control. Having sex makes Ricky feels like his is in control, but Ricky is really looking for someone who will love him unconditionally that he can love in return. Then Ricky meets Amy the new girl at band camp, can she make him change his player ways or will he be to scared to admit his true feelings? When Amy decides to beat the player at his own game will she be able to resist him or will she be to stubborn to allow love to enter her heart?

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 **Ricky POV**

It was the first week of my third year at band camp. I have been going to band camp since my freshmen year. I was looking forward to meeting some fresh meat. I was the resident "bad boy" womanizing player, a soon to be junior in high school and one of the best drummers in the band. I always seem to get any girl I want to fall for me but I run away at the thought of any type of commitment. I hate to talk and definitely hate to cuddle after having indiscriminate sex , therefore I leave the moment the sex is over. I have plenty of girls throwing themselves at me and I rarely return to the same girl, I am notorious for having one night stands. Once they become clingy and needy, I cut ties with them and I have never expressed any real feelings toward them. The girls that I often get with don't mind getting played or hurt. Girls are just conquests for me. Often times, I feel disgusted, ashamed, damaged and broken when I have indiscriminate sex with multiple girls. I blame it on my abusive past and the fact that I love sex although, my therapist thinks differently.

My attention was suddenly drawn to two particular girls that were standing in line trying to get some lunch and laughing. I had never saw them before so I knew they were new to the band and possibly my high school. I had my signature smirk on my face when I took in the new girls. Both of the girls was absolutely gorgeous but there was one who had long, wavy, silky brunette hair, full plush, soft lips, hazel eyes - with a fleck of gold which sparkled in the light and the looked mysterious and sweet. They were the type of eyes a person could stare at for an eternity. She also had nice, sizeable, plump juicy melons for breasts and extremely curvy hips that reminded me of J-Lo. She had what some would call an hour glass figure. The thing that drove me crazy was her sun-tanned legs which seemed to go on for miles. I imagined them long legs wrapped around my waist while I slammed into her warm cave. He was a hormonal teenage guy what do you expect. The other girl was African American with a mixture of something else in her heritage but he couldn't quite place. She was extremely tall, taller then him even. She had dark, brownish-black ,curly hair, green eyes-almost emerald colored. She was significantly curvy with supple looking breasts and a well endowed butt and thick thighs that he would love to grab onto while he sucked on her breasts. She was just as gorgeous as her friend but what he truly liked was her deep, dimpled smile. Hell, I didn't discriminate when in came to the race of an attractive girl although, I preferred brunettes.

They both looked like the type of girls that I wouldn't normally fall for. They were what one would classify as the girls next door. I liked a challenge and I knew that getting with one or both of them would be a challenge for me. I glanced at the two new girls in line and knew that I wanted the brunette. I also noticed that the old girls I was with were sending both girls evil glares. This was going to be fun. I had the infamous smirk on my face as I thought about the summer that I was about to have.

 **Amy POV**

My adoptive sister Shaunte and I was invited to this prestigious band camp in San Diego which is about three and half hours from the new city we just moved to Valley Glen, CA. Shaunte and I walked into the cafeteria at band camp. I grabbed a tray and plate and begin to load my plate with some food. Shaunte leaned over and whispered "Resident, bad boy player" alert at 2'o clock. " When I finish grabbing my lunch, Shaunte and I walked to an available table and laughed while walking past the playboy, player Shaunte was referring to. I sat with my back to him and Shaunte sat in front of me.

"What's Mr. Casanova like?" I asked my sister curiously.

Shaunte smiled and said," He's about 6' or 6'1 with thick, brown, hair that's neatly maintained." Shaunte took a bite of her lunch while continuing to tell me about the "bad boy". "He looks about 16 or 17 and he has deep, dark chocolate eyes which someone could get lost in. He may be Jewish but I'm not really sure, he is a massive jerk that only thinks about himself, he is extremely attractive and he knows it. He has women falling at his feet with that charming smirk he has on his face, he has a dimpled smile and he has indiscriminate sex as a way to deal with the pain of his past and finally, he looks like the type that refuses to take responsibility for his own actions and maybe like to play the victim role. He definitely likes to play with emotions of girls' and he has left a trail of broken hearts in his wake," Shaunte said as she continued her lunch while discretely telling me about the legendary "bad boy". "Plus, I think he is on the drum line so he thinks he is the best thing ever to hit the field, his name is Ricky and he goes to the same therapist as you, Angela, and Ashley," Shaunte continued flashing her dimpled smile.

"How do you know that and is there any thing else about him?" I asked with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"I saw him coming out of the therapist office one day and I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was relevant and it wasn't my business because I didn't think I would ever run into him again besides he doesn't know that I know he goes there and I would like to keep it like that and he has been starring at the back of your head for the last ten minutes," she explained without missing a beat. " Heads up he just threw his trash away and he's headed this way," Shaunte said while continuing her lunch.

"How can you eat so much and not gain any weight?" I asked my sister while quickly changing the subject from the "bad boy, drummer."

"It's a gift, high metabolism and strenuous physical fitness activities, and blah, blah, blah," she returned just as quickly.

I laughed at her crazy statements just as the resident "bad boy" approached our table.

"Hey ladies," he said with a sexy voice.

 **Ricky POV**

I watched the two new girls walk past me, sit down and eat their lunch. They seem like they were having a good time eating the camp food. They were laughing and I wish I could see the brunette's face. I bet she had a sexy smile. One of my previous hook ups Amber or Amanda, to tell you the truth I don't even remember her name, but she had auburn hair and has slim and curvy hips. She wasn't as curvy as the new brunette but she would do. She was extremely perky and her voice was excessively high and it made me cringe. At this point though, I hadn't had sex in almost three and half weeks and I was desperate. I was on a dry spell from my last few weeks of sophomore year, since I finally ended my off again, on again "thing" with Adrian Lee. I thought I really cared about her but then I realized that we had a destructive relationship but I will admit that sex with her was great, although, I felt like something that was missing from our intimate relationship with one another. In addition, we constantly cheated on one another, now I don't know much about love but I know that is not how it should be if you love someone.

"Hey Ricky, I haven't seen you in a while and I was wondering if you want to have some fun," she said seductively. "Here is my number in case you forgot and just text or call when you are ready to have me again," she continued as she slipped the piece of paper on the table and walked away. I watched her sway her hips with a smirk on my face. I grabbed the paper and looked at the information- her name is Amanda.

I got up to throw my trash away and turned my attention back to the new girls. They were still laughing about something when I decided to walk to their table.

"Hey ladies," I said in my voice that lead to my current reputation with the women, with my famous smirk on my face.


	2. The Rules of the Game: Ignore Him

**Chapter 2: Rules of the Game- Ignore him at first**

 **Amy POV**

The resident "bad boy" approached our table. He definitely had a sexy voice when he said "Hey ladies." "Hey," I responded uninterested then glanced at my cell phone.

"Hello, drummer," Shaunte said with a smile on her face.

He was about to say something when this sultry, red-brownish haired girl walked to our table. She was about 5'5 with brown eyes. Her face was caked with make up and she had bright red lipstick.

"Hey, Ricky how have you been?" She asked him.

I looked at my sister and winked at the scene that was taking place in front of us, while I observed the "bad boy" Ricky and the girl.

Meanwhile, the "bad boy" turned on the charm and tried to get out of the uncomfortable situation. The "bad boy" Ricky as the girl called him turned to her and was like "Hey, Gail."

The girl "Gail" noticed my sister and I starring at her. She assessed the situation and said " It was nice seeing you again," then turned and walked away.

During the interaction, I glanced at my sister and she mouthed "Lets Go" and I nodded slightly. As soon as Gail walked away, my sister and I got up from the table and took our trash with us.

"Later, Drummer boy," Shaunte told Ricky as we walked away.

I had the biggest smile on my face because I knew I would be doing something that I have never done before. I decided that I wanted to play the game that he was playing but I would need some help. I knew I would need my sister's help with the player. I continued to smile because this was going to be the best summer ever.

 **Ricky POV**

Damn! I'm so pissed off. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. I watched the new girls walk away. The sway of the brunette hips was mesmerizing. The way she walked oozed confidence and sassiness. I knew getting with the new girl would be a challenge, there was something that was different about her.

I sighed and reached in my pocket and pulled out Amanda information, then I texted her that I was available then walked out of the cafeteria.

On the way back to my cabin, I ran into Amanda.

"Hey handsome, I missed you," Amanda said seductively.

" I miss you, too," I lied with my charming smirk on my face.

"Let's have some fun," she said while giggling. She grab my hand and I lead her to the girls' bathroom. I made sure that the stalls were empty and then I locked the doors. I immediately attacked her lips. I tried to imagine I was kissing the sexy, new brunette because kissing Amanda was awful, at this point I didn't care. She begin to take off her clothes and started to take off my clothes. When we were completely naked, I slid on a condom and turned her around where her backside was facing me. I slammed my hard manhood into her waiting cave and she gasped. I started off slowly but then I picked up speed. I didn't give her a chance to catch her breath or control the situation as I continued to pound into her. She tried to meet me thrust for thrust but I continued to thrust harder and she started to squeal meaning I was hitting her g-spot. I continued to hit her particular spot and grabbed her hair roughly. She spread her legs even further and about 20 minutes later, she came violently so I continued with my hard thrusts like my groin was a jackhammer. A few hard thrusts later, I felt my self about to cum. I pulled out of her and pulled off the condom and flushed it in the toilet. Amanda quickly turned around and dropped to her knees and sucked my penis and I loaded sperm off in her mouth. She sucked me clean and then got off her knees, while smacking her lips.

"Wow, that was amazing," Amanda smiled clearly satisfied.

"Yeah it was," I said meaningless.

We started to fix our clothes and I told her I would go out first.

Upon existing the bathroom, I heard several girls talking about going swimming in the lake. I headed toward my cabin to change into some clothes to go swimming in. I had my famous smirk on my face as I wondered who would be my next victim while thinking about how to make the new brunette girl fall for me.

 **Amy POV**

After a gruesome day of band practice Shaunte and I were sitting in our cabin. Our two roommates were off swimming but we wanted to relax. We were talking about random things while listening to some music on the Ipod docking station. I turned to my sister Shaunte and said, " I can't wait until my birthday." I was excited for my sixteenth birthday.

Shaunte turned to look at me with a knowing smile and said, "What happened between you and Chase?"

Chase was my boyfriend when we lived in Miami. He was a sophomore while I was a freshmen. He was 6'3 with light brown hair. He had light brown eyes and chiseled features. He was a basketball player that I met one day after volleyball practice. He was the perfect gentleman while we were dating even though my older siblings may have threatened him. He made me feel special and I miss him more than I originally thought. I never could keep anything from Shaunte even when we were little girls. She is extremely observant and can read people very well although, she is 15 and like 11 months younger than I am.

" I don't know. I mean we dated and hung out for about six months. He was wonderful and we enjoyed our time together. His family got orders to go to Germany and we came to California. We didn't think it would be fair to one another to continue our relationship so far apart, so we decided to be just friends and therefore, it wouldn't feel like cheating or hurting one another," I responded sadly to Shaunte.

"Did you love him and do you miss him," Shaunte questioned.

I quirked an eyebrow before answering her, "I cared about him a lot and he was an awesome guy but no I didn't love him or I wasn't in love with him. I think I am to young to know what love is but I am okay with that at the moment. Yes, I miss him so much though, more than I thought I would. He was the first guy that I had sex with so I think he will always have a special place in my heart," I responded.

"Whoa, wait! You had sex with him, I knew it, I knew it! How was it ?" Shaunte squealed.

"Calm down," I told her.

"It happened twice and it hurt a little the first time, but not as bad as I thought and Chase was awesome and extremely gentle. The second time it was definitely better and I thoroughly enjoyed it both times. It was the best experience of my life and I don't regret it for one minute, " I told my sister.

"Tell me you used protection," she questioned me.

"Of course we did and besides mom made us all go on birth control," I responded quickly.

"Yeah, I like the intrauterine device ( **IUD: Note not used on young girls who hadn't had a baby yet, it is used for a short term method of birth control that is good for five or ten years)** because it helps to regulate my menstrual cycle and the hormone level is extremely low," Shaunte exclaimed.

"I like it as well because it is convenient and more effective then remembering to take birth control pills," I told her.

Shaunte gave a knowing look and smile when she said, " You like Ricky the "bad boy" more than you should and maybe more than you liked Chase don't you, and you have decided to play the player haven't you?"

What did I tell you she is observant as hell?

"I do like him, maybe it is the thrill of chase or maybe I just want to play him so he can see what it feels like to have someone like you and they don't return your feelings. I really want to play the game with him but I know I will need some help," I told her honestly.

"Okay, Amy look if you want to do this, Ill help you," Shaunte quirked.

"I am sure about this," I told her confidently.

"This will not be an easy process and it may take some time to get to this player. It seems like he has been playing this game a lot longer than you so you will have to pull out the big guns in order to succeed with him. Okay there are some important tips you need remember before you even begin the three phases of playing this "bad boy". For instance, **Don't expect to much from him, Don't get jealous, Don't try to pressure him, Don't get to attached, Set the tone early, Keep your guard up, Don't spend to much time with him, Stay in control, Be mysterious, Limit your communication, Let him see you having a good time with other guys, and finally, Know when to call it quits.** There are three phases to this process," Shaunte continued. "The first phase is playing hard to get, second making him want you, and finally cutting him loose. During these phases there are several sub phases that must be implemented if you want to be successful. You are at the playing hard to get so the first thing you need to due is Ignore the Player at First," Shaunte continue to tell me wholeheartedly. "Play the ice queen when he tries to talk to you or when he comes into the room. He'll take notice that you didn't really acknowledge him. I mean you don't have to be outright rude to him but today when he came to our table and said "Hey ladies", your reaction was perfect because you didn't fawn over him. Continue to do that to him until the second sub phase of this plan," Shaunte said.

I smiled and wink at her while we continue to discuss the plan of beating the player at his own game. I thought to myself if I could really do this. I was having an internal debate within myself.

Shaunte noticed my debate with myself and said, " Amy you can do this, you are extremely beautiful and confident, but like I mentioned earlier, I will help you through this as well as I can although, I have never done something like this."

"How do you know all of this information?" I asked her.

She responded by saying " I know what I know, if you know what I mean."

With renewed confidence and a determined smile on my face, I decided I could play the game and Ignore the resident " bad boy" at first. I was looking forward to what would happen with this sexy, womanizing player.


	3. Chapter 3 Slowly Acknowledge Him

**,Chapter 3: Slowly Acknowledge Him**

 **Time skip two weeks later, Amy's Birthday Celebration**

 **Ricky POV**

I have been in band camp for about three weeks now. I have had meaningless, sex with about six different girls. Some of the girls I have been with multiple times for the simple fact that I am bored or because I just could without anybody stopping me. I learned that the two new girls to band camp also will be attending my high school in the fall- the brunette is named Amy and she plays the French horn. She was really good from when I heard her play at the auditions. She is one of several people that have received a soloists spot. She is really talented but she doesn't seem like she is interested in me. I mean she is not antagonistic toward me but she is not trying to have sex with me either. I knew that this girl would be a challenge but this is getting ridiculous. She is definitely different because she hasn't fallen for my usual charm like every other girl that I have dealt with.

On the other hand, I learned the African American girl is her adoptive sister and her name is Shaunte. She is on the drumline with me and I must admit that she is extremely talented. I will never admit it but she is better than I will ever be. She have the passion and drive that makes her an exceptional drummer. Both her and her sister are excellent with their instruments. Shaunte plays the snare drum and she take her craft very seriously.

 _Flashback to Band Auditions_

 _The band director of our high school band, Mr. Sedlack told everyone to introduce themselves and what instrument that they play. He also welcome of the new comers to the band and told what his goals and exceptions were for the band during the season._

 _The band broke off into which sections that they would be in and the rest of the drummers were standing off to the side and the rest of the band were involved in an intricate marching formation. We had just been informed that there would be a girl that would join us on the drumline. I was actually looking forward to getting with her because I am the bad boy and I figured it would make Amy jealous if I got with her sister. Suddenly, Shaunte walked over to where the rest of the drummers and I were standing, and laughing at the rest of the band._

 _One of the other drummers, I believe that his name is Kelvin, truth be told I don't really socialize with other guys said," Oh look here fellas, look like we have a girl on the drumline. Look her pretty lady, I wouldn't want you to get hurt and break a nail because you don't belong on the drumline. Why don't you leave the drums to the men. I would love to show you how to use that drum your are holding."_

 _Shaunte smiled cheekily and responded just as quickly," Just because you have a dick doesn't mean that you have to act like one. I have clearly earned my spot to this camp and into this band. This is my chance to prove that I am good enough to be here. I am sorry that you feel threatened because I have a vagina, but if you can get you head out of your behind for one second, you will see I am truly talented and I could actually show you something. Maybe one of these days you will be good enough and I will be able to show you how to use your drum._

 _I smirked because I loved her sassiness and her confident attitude. It was refreshing to have a girl on the drumline and to see that she can hold her own. It is nice to know that she has a sense of humor and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I think she could be a great addition to the drumline. The other guys on the drumline continued to give her a hard time but she was determined to show that she belong on the drumline and she didn't let their comments get to her._

 _During the drum auditions, Shaunte played this drum cadence that was incredible and superb and it left a majority of the band members with their mouths dropped and they were speechless. The complexity of the cadence was something you would hear from professional drummers. I saw Amy give her sister a congratulatory smile, and you could tell she was proud of her by her smile. Shaunte definitely earned a spot on the drumline and she also earned one of the soloist spots for the end of summer show. The rest of the drummers begin to show her some respect after her auditions. It was like she was born to play the drums and had a musical talent for the snare drum._

 _With Shaunte being on the drumline, I figured that it would be a perfect time to learn some things about her brunette sister, Amy. I shameless began to flirt with Shaunte when I asked her about her sister and what she was like. Shaunte laughed at me and said," Amy is like a complicated novel, you have to read it multiple times in order to understand what you just read. Once you think you have figured out what you read, something new will suddenly spark your interest to make you want to read it again and again." She turned and got into formation as we continued with band practice while I thought about what she said about Amy._

 _Flashback end_

I have been pissed off because thoughts of Amy is constantly plaguing my mind and I don't know why my player ways is not working on her. I really think that I haven't been enjoying my favorite past time-sex because I am annoyed beyond reason. I am not a very patient man and I am feeling like I am slowly losing my mind. Honestly, I really don't even know why I care about this one particular girl. During the times that I have been having sex with different girls, I have been imagining that it is Amy that I am pleasuring. For some reason though, I feel compelled to be with her maybe its because she is the first girl to ever reject my advances or believe that she could possibly change me. I quickly began to shake the second thought from my mind because that couldn't possible be the reason I am in such a funk. For some odd reason, I feel like I need to have sex with every girl that crosses my path in order to feel that I am a man. Lately though, I have been feeling like taking a break from having so much sex but I know that is a process that I will have to talk through with my therapist.

I heard about some people talking about attending some 4th of July party that apparently a lot of people have been invited to and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get my mind off Amy. I have to admit that she is a extremely sexy and feisty brunette who have been able to resist my charming ways. Although, her beautiful face and that sexy body continually lingers in my mind, I think going to this party is exactly what I need.

 **Amy POV**

Today is my 16th birthday and I am so excited. I have been looking forward to this day for the last four years. I am kind of sad because my family and my twin sister, Angela is not here to share in the excitement of my birthday. My twin sister Angela and I have always shared everything and we were born on the Fourth of July.

Yeah I have a twin sister and we are identical twins but we couldn't be more opposites. She is the athletic, and studious one. Don't get me wrong, I am studious as well but Angela is neurotic when it comes to her studies. She will try to play any sport that you can name while I prefer softball, volleyball and track and field and dancing. Angela's hair is lighter then my hair and her eyes were hazel just like mine but hers sparkled with green and brown instead of gold. I am three and half minutes older then she is and we have similar taste in music. I was on the regional dance team before we left Miami while Angela prefers more classical dancing. She loves to bake while cooking is more my specialty. Angela would love to open and manage her own bakery one day, and I have dreamed about being an international fashion designer and own a fashion line with the clothes I have designed. Angela has a temper when she is pushed but she is more reserved while I am the feisty one. I am more opinionated out of the two of us. I also think I am more girly then she is but she has a keen fashion sense. Furthermore, Angela and I may be polar opposites, but that relationship works for us. We are always there to support each other no matter what options we decided to explore in the future.

Although, I am feeling kind of bummed, celebrating my birthday without my twin sister and the rest of my family, I was still excited about today. I also know that Shaunte will make it the best day ever.

I woke up and the cabin was empty but there was a note from Shaunte, telling me to get a shower, get dressed and meet her in the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I shrugged my shoulder and did as I was told. I showered and dried my hair and then found something suitable and classy to wear. I walked out of the cabin and headed toward the cafeteria. When I glanced around, I only saw a handful of people but it was still early so people were still sleeping. I walked into the cafeteria and glanced around Shaunte and our two roommates Rachel and Tonya were all sitting at a table. Shaunte walked toward me and smiled while holding up a blindfold.

"Is this really necessary," I smiled at her.

Shaunte rolled her eyes and smiled and then said "Good morning to you to, birthday girl." "Put this blindfold on and come to the table with me," Shaunte urged me.

I turned around and Shaunte placed the blindfold on my eyes and then I turned back around. Shaunte grabbed my hand and lead me to the table with our awaiting roommates. When we got to the table, Shaunte undid the blindfold and I saw something truly amazing. In front of me was my favorite breakfast, it consisted of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate fudge topping and whipped cream, scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, crispy slices of bacon and a couple pieces of smoked sausage and a side of fresh fruit. On top of the pancakes, in whipped cream topping were the words "Happy Birthday". Shaunte must have had someone else carry my breakfast to the table because she is allergic to chocolate.

I thanked my sister and sat down to eat my breakfast. My roommates each presented me with a small birthday present. Rachel bought me a gold charm bracelet with a three charms on it. On the bracelet- the charms were an A, a French horn and a softball. I really like it and Rachel put it on my wrist, I thanked her profusely. On the other hand, Tonya got me a gift card for ITunes on it. I thank her as well and I began to eat my breakfast while laughing with my friends. They were the best and I couldn't ask for a better sister or set of friends. I was thankful that they didn't embarrass me in front of the rest of band camp but I know that is coming.

Band practice was cancelled for the day because the band director had an family emergency that he needed to attend to so we didn't have band practice for the rest of the weekend. We had to weekend off and could enjoy it how we pleased. The girls decided that I needed to be pampered so we went to the mall that was in the next town. Rachel has a car because she will be going to school close by so she has decided to take us to the mall for my birthday.

Time Skip

Later that night, I jumped in the shower and Shaunte told me to make sure that I shaved and not to get my hair wet because she was helping me get ready so that we could go somewhere special. She would not tell me where we were going and I think she planned a birthday party for me. She was acting weird and so were our two roommates.

While we were at the mall, we went to Victoria Secret and Shaunte insisted on me buying something because it was their semi annual sale. I ended up buying eight different bra and panties sets. I also ended up buying 12 pairs of underwear and six bras that I thought were cute-three sports bras, two pushups, and one strapless wonder bra.

I also got a manicure and pedicure at the assistance of my sister. I got a French tip manicure and I polished my toes royal blue with music symbols on my big toes. I also got my hair done. The stylist ended up brushing and curling my bangs. She also pinned some of my hair while putting some beach waves in the part that was hanging loose. I must admit that I looked really beautiful.

After I got out of the shower, I put the brand new baby blue bra and panty set that I purchased from the mall, Shaunte worked her magic and begin my makeup. I never knew that Shaunte could do some makeup. She put some primer and then some powder that matched my complexion. She put some brow make up on my eyebrows because I got them waxed while we were at the mall. Shaunte gave me the perfect smoky eye of silver and light blues and other colors that she put on my eyes. I also noticed that she use some liquid eyeliner and mascara to make my hazel eyes pop. She added some blush to my cheekbones and finally she made my lips look even more plush and soft by adding a wine color to them.

After my makeup was done, Shaunte added some royal blue designer pins to my hair and added some hairspray to my curls to make sure that they stayed in place. Finally, I put on short high neck fit flare dress by Sherri Hill that was royal blue. It has a glamourous jewel embellished sheer bodice which has added sparkle and shine to this dress. It has an open back which adds sex appeal and built in bra cups. It has a back zipper and a natural waistline. (Prom girl 2015) I added some 4 inch sliver jimmy choo shoes and sliver and blue accessories. I also added a light blue sash that says "Happy Sixteenth Birthday. Finally, I grabbed the sliver clutch purse and we headed out the door.

Shaunte put the blindfold on me once again, and we got in Rachel's car and headed to our destination. Once we reached the destination where we would be for the evening, Shaunte helped me out of the car and I noticed that it was surprisingly quiet.

"Can I take this blindfold off now", I asked impatiently.

"Not yet", my friends and sister responded to me.

Shaunte lead me inside this reception hall, and I heard someone flick on the lights. Suddenly, the blindfold was being taking off by my sister and everyone yelled" Surprise, Happy Birthday Amy".

I was clearly surprised and then I looked around and I noticed most of the people from band camp was at my birthday party including the infamous play boy Ricky who I have been carefully avoiding and smiled. I caught his eye and then smiled at him. I also noticed that my mom, dad, my adoptive sisters Devina and Rhianna were there, my adoptive brothers Delrico and EJ were also there as well as my younger sister Ashley. I was excited to see them of course but I wanted my twin sister Angela there.

Shaunte turned to me smiled and said, "I have a surprise for you".

I looked at her quizzically and then she whistled.

I turned around and there was my twin sister looking exceptionally beautiful. I ran to her and we hugged one another.

"Happy birthday sis", Angela said while hugging me tighter.

"Happy birthday, baby sis and I have missed you", I responded excitedly.

 **Ricky POV**

When I got to the party, I saw that it was a girls' birthday party and that she was turning sixteen and majority of my previous hook ups were attending this birthday celebration. I noticed that the reception hall where the party was being held was decorated immaculately. There was a DJ, dance floor, and enough space to fit at least 1500 people. The entire event was being catered but it was set up buffet style, so you can serve yourself. There was a variety of food to choose from on the buffet table. On a different table, there was every dessert known to man as a dessert bar. Finally, there was a table were the presents were placed and they even lined the table in its entirety and underneath on the floor. I have never seen that many presents in my entire life.

Honestly, I was nervous and I realized that I had to play this very carefully or my chances of possibly hooking up with the birthday girl would be ruined. As I glanced around the party that was about to start, I realized that this girl or her parents had an significant amount of money and she was possibly daddy's little princess. I smirked at myself because I was intrigued about being with someone's innocent daughter. While I was glancing around, I noticed that Amy was not at the party and I wondered if she was invited and if she would come. I don't understand why I am suddenly worried about what Amy is doing. I sighed to clear my head because thoughts of Amy is always on my mind unlike any other girl that I have been with before.

Suddenly, the lights of the reception hall were turned off and there were many hushed whispers about what was going on. The lights came back on and I glanced up and saw Shaunte with Amy who had a blindfold on her eyes. They look fabulous in the dresses that they were wearing. I absolutely loved the royal blue dress that Amy was wearing, it made her long legs look extra long and the heels she was wearing gave her about four additional inches. Amy looked fantastic, from her hair and makeup to her outfit that she was wearing that complemented her complexion very well. Shaunte took the blindfold off of Amy and everyone yelled, "Surprise, Happy Birthday Amy. I was somewhat shocked that it was Amy's sixteenth birthday.

I saw Amy give hugs to who I presumed were adoptive parents. I also saw her hugging her siblings. I was somewhat jealous when I saw her hugging this African American guy about our age. I don't understand why I was having this reaction about her hugging another guy when I wasn't dating her nor were we together, yet. My blood boiled even more when he kissed her on the cheek. She looked like she was excited to see him but unbeknownst to Ricky, it was one of her adoptive brothers, EJ. The guy also gave Shaunte a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I relaxed because I figured that it was one of her siblings.

I heard Shaunte tell Amy that she had a surprise for her. I heard Shaunte whistle and this girl that was just as gorgeous as Amy, stepped out from an unknown position. She was dressed in a beautiful like pink dress that also made her legs look like they were miles long. Her hair was lighter then Amy's and her eyes were lighter as well. She had an extremely tone physique and was just as curvy as Amy is. As a matter of fact, her and Amy had similar body types and when I looked closer, she and Amy looked just alike. Whoa, wait does Amy have a twin sister? I smiled at myself when I realized that there are two of them and they both were gorgeous young women. I wonder what it would be like to be with twins, who was sexy and curvy as Amy and her sister and I felt like I wanted to find out.

I saw Amy hug the other gorgeous girl whom I assumed was her twin sister and I decided that I want to talk to them and find out as much as I can about her twin.

Amy was at the refreshment table when I decided to approach her," Hey its Amy right?" I asked her.

She looked up and smiled while she thought about how she would respond to me asking who she was.

"I am Ricky," I told her with my famous smirk on my face.

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, and thanks for attending my party, now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to my party but I'll see you around," Amy said before turning to walk away.

I looked after she walked away shocked, I didn't understand this girl or what I would have to do in order to get with her. I smiled for the second time that night because even though our conversation was about 30 seconds, she was no longer being the ice queen to me. She was slowly starting to let her guard down and maybe my charms were starting to work on her. After about 3 1/2 weeks, Amy had finally started to acknowledge me, Ricky the bad boy player.


	4. Chapter 4: Hanging with the girls

**Chapter 4: Let Him see you Have fun with Your Girls**

 **Amy POV**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face as I remembered the events of last night. It was one of the best days of my life and it was greatest birthday that I have ever had. I got to spend time with several members of my family although, all of them were not present so, they texted and sent gifts with our parents. I also got to spend some much need time with my twin sister. She will stay for the weekend along with my other adoptive sister Devina after we got permission from the camp, which wasn't a problem because we had the weekend off.

My sister Angela and I got some great gifts which included money, clothes, shoes, jewelry, several gifts card to a variety of different places, new fabric so that I can sew some new clothes, a brand new sewing machine, which my twin sister bought for me, a new autographed acoustic guitar from my favorite country western singer, Luke Bryan which was given to me by Shaunte. She knows that I love him as a singer. The best gift that both my sister and I received were from our parents, which were brand new cars. We both got 750i BMWs. My car was glacier sliver metallic while Angela's car is jet black. It included an adaptive drive mode that automatically adjusts the Dynamic Damper Control, electric power steering, and automatic transmission, active driving assistant and active driving Assistant plus, head up display, BMW night vision, 3D Surround View, Touch Command Tablet, Bowers and Wilkins Diamond Surround Sound System, Sky Lounge, and Wireless Charging and WIFI hotspot. I love my new car and I can't wait until I can drive it back home.

I also had an interaction with Ricky and that made me smile as well. I would admit to myself that he is extremely sexy and I am kind of nervous about the game that I was trying to play with him. I have heard from a numerous girls that he have been with that he is amazing in the bedroom. I guess I will find out sooner if that was true or not but I know that is exactly what he wants.

My sisters and I got up and then we all took turns taking showers and got ready to plan the day which consisted of just hanging out and spending time with one another. When we got dressed, we all walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat for breakfast. We were laughing and talking about what we would be doing for the rest of the summer when we stepped into the crowded cafeteria. Shaunte had and international basketball tournament and I would go with her and met our mother over there. Our mother was doing an international fashion show and she said that I could come after band camp is over. I was so excited because I would be able to go on international tour before I started sophomore year. I could get some experience and see what made the international designers so fantastic.

I grabbed some food and my sisters headed to a open table to sit down to eat. On the way to the table, I passed by Ricky and I nodded my head at him as a and proceeded to the table with my sisters. He had his famous smirk on his face as I walked by him and I could see the lustful look in his eyes, but there was also a look that I didn't quite recognize on his face. I was wondering if the look that I didn't recognize was directed toward me as I sat down at the table.

"What are we doing today?" I asked my sisters. All they did was laugh and continue to eat while ignoring the question that I just asked.

 **Ricky POV**

Amy's birthday party last night was incredible. I hate to admit that I had fun without having sex. I saw Amy having an fabulous time at her party and with her siblings and I felt anger and jealousy at the same time. I think that I was angry because no one have ever cared about my birthday like that except maybe my foster parents. I was jealous because she has siblings, adoptive parents, and friends that care about her and wanted to make sure that she enjoyed her birthday and both her and her sister received beautiful brand new cars. I still can not believe that Amy have a twin sister who looks just like her. I have been thinking about that since I found out last night and I am still intrigued about being with twins. I think that it would be fun even though I know that it may not happen with Amy and her twin because Amy have only shown minimal interest in me.

I walked to the cafeteria in order to get some breakfast. I wondered what Amy and her sisters were doing today and how I would spend my day. I was tired of doing the same things. I wanted to do something different and maybe someone different. Truth be told, I wanted Amy and I wanted her bad. I don't understand my fascination with her and why I am drawn to her. I have never felt this way about any girl that I have been with. After I grabbed some breakfast, I sat down at a table to eat.

Kelvin, one of the other drummers, came to the table where I was sitting and said," Do you mind if I join you?"

I said, "Sure" and he sat down at the table.

"Hey dude, how did you enjoy Amy's birthday party?" Kelvin asked

"It was fun and I thoroughly enjoyed it," I stated.

Kelvin nodded his head like he agreed and began to eat his breakfast. While we were eating, I noticed Amy and her sisters standing in the line getting something to eat. Without meaning for him to notice, Kelvin turned to look at what I was staring at.

He smiled at me and said in a low voice," You like Amy, don't you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I responded unconvincingly.

"I saw you talking to her at her birthday party last night," Kelvin told me.

"I was just wishing her a Happy Birthday because I didn't know it was her party that we were attending," I told him truthfully.

"Oh okay, but you still like Amy." Kelvin told me.

He was not going to let this go so I just sighed in order to keep from answering him.

"I know that you like her because you never acted like this when you were with Adrian or any other girl. You have not been your usual self and whenever she is around it seems like you space out and only focus on her." Kelvin said confidently.

I sighed again before saying, "Fine I like her okay. I like her a lot but she doesn't seem to like me and it is driving me crazy because I don't know what I should be doing. I swear if you repeat any of this I will kick your butt." I told him forcefully.

"I won't man I swear, I was just making an observation. I am sorry that she doesn't like you like that but I am sure that she will come around soon enough like every other girl that crosses your path." Kelvin said to me.

I smirked at him and said " Yeah she will and thanks man. I know that you didn't sit down to discuss me liking Amy, so what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go skating at the rink and then go across the lake and have some fun." Kelvin asked.

"Sure I would love to," I said excitedly.

We finished our breakfast, while Amy and her sisters continued to laugh and have a good time with her sisters. I loved her beautiful smile and I wanted to make sure that smile stayed on her face. I thought about what Kelvin said " About me liking Amy and realized that I did like her and my affections for her was very obvious. I like her more than I realized and would ever admit even to myself. For some reason, that thought scared the hell out of me and something was telling me to stay the hell away from her. If I would have been smart, I would have listened and ran away from her. I felt that something was compelling and pulling me toward her and I have a feeling that I may come to regret wanting to be in her presence but at the current moment I didn't care. I just wanted to be with her and possibly have my way with her.

 **Amy POV**

After breakfast, my sisters and I decided that we would go skating and then head across the lake to have some fun. We went to change our clothes in something more sexy and Shaunte did all of our makeup while telling me to show Ricky that I have better things to do then worry about him. It is a rare opportunity for all of my sisters get to be together because we all have something going on in our lives and I wanted to make the best of it. There were two of my sisters that wasn't able to attend my birthday party because of other obligations.

We headed to the skating rink in my new car which was in the town where we went to the mall. Rachel and Tonya decided they would go as well to have a good time. My sisters paid for the tickets for everyone to skate including Rachel and Tonya and everyone went to some rented skates. We were sitting down lacing up our skates when I noticed that Ricky and his group of friends were also there skating. There were a group of girls that were fawning all over the guys in the skimpiest clothes known to man. I pretend to be oblivious to them but I noticed that Ricky was staring at the girl's chest and hips when they walked away. I shrugged my shoulders while I was determined to have a great time, in spite of the shameless flirting that was taking place right before my eyes.

My sisters, friends and I proceed to but our belongings in a designated locker that customers were allowed to use and then entered the skating rink. I haven't been roller skating since we left Miami but as soon as I starting skating I remembered. They begin to play some music so I knew I would be having a great time. My sisters came over me and we linked arms and begin skating around. I was showing out when I was skating and dancing to the music but I was still having a great time with my girls.

We have been skating for about two and a half hours, when we decided to get some lunch and relax for a little while. I ordered a double cheeseburger with lettuce, bacon, tomato, extra pickles, double order of French fries and a large soda. My sisters and friends also ordered food that they were sharing and were sitting at a booth when I walked over. They made room for me and we talked about some random things like the girls in the clothes that left little to the imagination.

Leave it to Shaunte to say" You can be sexy without being a slut but it seem like certain people enjoyed the show. It is girls like that, that make it hard for girls like us."

I laughed because she was absolutely correct and we talked about this party that we wanted to go to across the lake tonight. We talked about what we would wear and said " I may wear some ripped jeans and a nice shirt along with some heels." Everyone seem to agree what I wanted to wear and thought that it would be a good idea.

We finished eating and then went back to skating for the next couple of hours. The started couples skating so all the non couples were sitting down watching the lovers skate with one another. I thought it was very romantic to watch couples in love skate by that I sort of spaced out for about 5 minutes. The next thing that I know, my sisters were shouting my name trying to get me out of the zone that I was in.

"What?" I responded.

"We were wondering if you were ready to go, yet." Angela asked me.

I nodded my head yes and we got up to gather our belongings so that we can leave. We got back in the car and turned on the radio while we headed back to camp in order to get ready for the party later tonight. We were relatively tired so we all decided to take a nap before the party started.

Later that night, my sisters and were getting ready to go the party that was across the lake. True to my word, I wore some ripped jeans with a one sleeve shirt that hugged my curves in the right spots. I wore some heels that made my legs look longer. Shaunte did my hair and makeup and I also grabbed a bathing suit and towel in case we decided to go swimming later.

My sisters, friends and I got in my car and drove to the other side of the lake. When we got to the party it was already in full swing and I was excited. There were a variety of different food, coolers of drinks, and there was music playing. The lake was well illuminated in case some people wanted to go for a swim. I knew that this party would be fun, not as incredible as my birthday party last night but it still be fun. My sisters and I found some open logs to sit on and look at open flames of the fire.

As the party progressed, Ricky decided to show up. He had his smirk on his face and there was this blonde girl who was fawning all over him. The two of them began to engage in a conversation and as I went back to having fun with my sisters. I was dancing and I knew that I was showing out with my dancing moves. My sister got up to dance with me as well while we laughed and had a good time.

I knew that Ricky was watching without making eye contact with him and I was showing him that I was having fun with my girls. I was showing him that although, I have a minimal interest in him and shown him some attention ,my world does not revolve around him and I didn't need him in my life. I smiled as I continued to enjoy my night with my friends and my sisters.


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging with other guys

**Chapter 5: Let Him See You Having a Good Time With Other Guys**

 **Time Skip, End of the Summer Show**

 **Ricky POV**

It is almost the end of band camp which lasted for six weeks and I have still been having sex with a few random girls. I haven't been as bad as I was when I first came to band camp. I haven't been having sex as often either. Truth be told, it had been three weeks since I started to have sex again.

I realized that I still like Amy even though our interactions have been minimal and she has shown me some attention. I have learned some things about Amy's life by listening her and Shaunte talk and I realized that we have a lot more things in common than I originally thought. For instance, she and her twin sister were adopted three years before I was. I didn't know all the details about why she was adopted in the first place. I gather that something bad happened to her. I also learned she has been playing the French horn since she was in the 2nd grade. I also learned that her and her family moved around a lot and she has visited many foreign places. I loved listening to her and Shaunte talk even though I will never admit it. I also know that she enjoys dancing and music. The last time that I saw her dance was when we went to that party across the lake where she was having a great time with her girls. Her and Shaunte are incredible dancers and I wondered if they dance professionally. It was also when I learned that she had a twin sister along with a number of adoptive siblings who visited on her birthday. Amy is a amazing girl and I want to learn as much as I can about her.

She and I have a stronger connection than Adrian and I ever have. I never connected with any girl like I do with Amy. I connect more with her because she is comfortable talking to me and she is also fun to hang around. She is one of the few girls that I have been around that I didn't have sex with when I first met her. Now that I have gotten to know her, I feel that I would want to make love to her instead of just having sex with her and being disrespectful toward her. Yeah, I said make love because she deserves to be treated with respect and deserves to be treated like a princess. She is also the first girl that I wanted to be friends with and possibly give up my player ways for. I was actually concerned about her and didn't want anyone to hurt her, myself included.

Lately, I have noticed that the more that I have these thoughts about Amy, the more I needed to have meaningless sex with different girls. I tried to mask my feelings for Amy by having sex in order to escape being vulnerable. Amy makes me feel things that I have never felt before and I wanted to tell her that she is special to me but I am to much of a coward to admit how I feel.

Preparing for the end of summer show and the gruesome band practice has also been a way to help get my mind off Amy. When we are at band practice, I constantly am staring at her like I am a stalker. She is so gorgeous and carefree, she doesn't have to wear revealing clothes or cake her face with makeup in order to get the attention of guys like some of the other girls. I have also noticed that she has caught the eyes of some of the guys at band camp. I know that she is not oblivious to the attention and I have seen her flirt with a handful of the guys as well. When I see her flirting with other guys, she looks she is having a good time with them. She only seems to flirt with them but her actions has not progressed past that.

My blood boils when I see her flirting with other guys because I wish it was me that she is flirting with. I have to admit that I don't like her flirting with other guys and again I don't understand my reaction to that because I am not dating her. We also have never been together but a part of me only wants her to flirt with me. I want her to be mine and only mine. I know it is crazy to think like that but I do. Well I can't worry about my reaction to Amy flirting right now because I have to get ready for the end of summer show.

 **Amy POV**

While we were sitting in the stands watching the other bands perform, I noticed a group of good looking guys that were sitting with their school band. I was minding my business and going over my sheet music for my solo when Shaunte gave me a knowing smile. I looked up and one of the guys came over to talk to me.

"Hello, beautiful," the guy said to me.

He has dark sandy blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He is about my height of 5'10 and has a muscular physique from what I can see because he is wearing a tight undershirt. He reminded me of younger version of Paul Walker. He also had a deep, dimpled smile like someone else that I know.

"Hey, I am Amy and you are," I responded to him with a smile on my face.

"I am Brian and I was wondering if you wanted to go the end of summer dance with me," he said.

I was about to open my mouth to respond to him when he interrupted and said" As friends of course." He had a nice smile and I saw Shaunte trying to suppress her giggles.

"Sure, I would love to, as friends of course," I responded happily.

He handed me a sheet of paper with his number on it and then he went back to his section as his band waited to perform. I stuffed the paper in my case and got out my French Horn. I could feel Ricky staring at me like he was burning holes in the side of my head.

I looked up to catch Ricky staring at me but he quickly averted his eyes and found something else interesting to stare at. Shaunte winked at me and then went back to twirling her drum sticks.

We had just finished our routine at the end of summer show and they announced who was the winner. Our school ended up winning the overall show and took first and second place in many of the solo events. I must say we sound amazing and I can't wait until school starts so that we can perform during marching season.

The band director said that he was truly proud and amazed at the talent of the band. We made sure that we had everything and congratulated the other schools who also participated before heading back to our cabins.

Later that night, I got dressed in a sexy scoop neck, long sleeve hollow solid pattern dress that was a sexy red. I wore some gold heels with some gold accessories. I also had a red with gold chain clutch purse. Shaunte did my makeup and she had me looking beautiful. She put some soft waves in my hair and added some hair spray to keep my curls in place. On the other hand Shaunte wore a pink dress with nude heels. She looked amazing.

When we were done getting dressed, there was a knock on the door and it was Brian. One of his friends asked Shaunte to go to the dance as well and we decided to double date. We all took Brian's car and we were on the way.

When we got to the dance, I noticed Ricky was in a group with a few girls and they were hanging on to his every word. I decided to ignore him and enjoy the attention that I was getting from the other guys that was at the dance. The dress I was wearing was truly sexy and I knew it. I was just determined to have a good time.

While I was dancing with Brian, we walked to the refreshment table to get something to drink. We decided that we would just be friends because he just got out of a relationship. Brian was a cool person to talk to and I knew that we would continue to be friends when camp was over. Brian was cool with me dancing with other guys while, he was hanging out with his friends. I noticed that Shaunte was having a good time and she was laughing at something her date was saying.

Suddenly, I song that Shaunte and I made a dance to was being played so we told our dance partners that we would be right back. We did the dance routine that we came up with for the song that was playing. It was so much fun and I am glad that we were having a good time. The song ended and I noticed that most of the guys were clapping and staring at us, while the girls were sending evil glares our way and trying to get their dates to pay attention to them. I continued to dance with other guys and danced with Brian on several slow songs while Ricky stared with an angry look on his face. After multiple songs and dancing, I told Shaunte that I was stepping outside to get some fresh air.

 **General POV**

Amy stepped outside to get some fresh air while the music was still playing. She told Shaunte that she was going outside for a little while. Unbeknownst to Amy, Ricky was pissed off because Amy was dancing with multiple guys. She wasn't being provocative when she was dancing, she was just enjoying herself. He had girls all over him so what was the big deal about Amy dancing with other guys.

Ricky saw Amy step outside and he excused himself from the girl that he would probably sleep with tonight, by the way she shoved her breasts in his face. He wanted a challenge but he was also the resident "player" and having sex is what he does. He smirked to himself while he walked out the door.

Amy looked even more beautiful in moonlight in the dress that she was wearing. She looked like she was in deep thought and he didn't want to disturb her because she looked peaceful as she looked at the sky.

Ricky decided to step from the hidden shadows to make his presence known. Ricky wondered what thoughts were going through Amy's mind as he admired her.

"Hey Amy, beautiful night don't you think," Ricky replied nervously. It was shocking because the bad boy" player" doesn't get nervous talking to girls so why was he nervous around this particular girl. It has already been established that he was attracted to her and he found her to be challenging but why was he having a hard time forming completed sentences or thoughts.

Amy turned to face the familiar voice of Ricky. "Hello, Ricky, how are you this evening?" Amy said while continuing to gaze at the moon and stars. Ever since she was a little girl, she would stare at the moon and stars for hours just to get her thoughts in order.

Ricky was determine to figure out some answers about what was going on with him and Amy. Ricky didn't know how to broach this conversation that he needed to have with Amy. " Amy, what are you doing?" Ricky suddenly asked her.

She turned to him with a perplexed look on her face because she was not following this conversation. "What do you mean exactly?" Amy retaliated

"Why did you come to the dance with that guy?" Ricky finally asked.

" He asked me to come with him," she stated like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay but then you get here wearing what you are wearing and then you start dancing with other guys that are here," Ricky stated while trying to maintain a calm voice.

"What is your point and why do you even care about what I am doing?" Amy stated sassily.

Ricky was starting to loose his patience because he didn't have a justifiable answer to her question. "My point is that you don't want to send the wrong message to guys by grinding on them and dressing the way that you do." Ricky told her as calmly as possible.

"First off, I wasn't grinding on them, I was just dancing and I maintained a safe distance, and I was having fun and enjoying the last few days of band camp. What is wrong with what I am wearing, at least I am covered up and what is your problem?" She responded with fire burning in her eyes.

Ricky didn't mean to upset her but he wanted her to see that she meant something to him and he didn't know how to express himself to her." I don't have a problem, I was just stating a fact and I am concerned about you," Ricky said trying to mask the concern that he really felt for her while playing on her vulnerability.

"Well thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself," Amy responded not falling for the game he was clearly playing.

Amy decided to make a bold move by moving closer to Ricky while he was distracted from their banter with one another." Hey Ricky," Amy said as she move closer.

Ricky was about to respond when he felt Amy soft, plush lips on his firm ones. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. Ricky was shocked at first but then he went along with kissing her and his hands were on her waist. There was an electric shock that passed through both of them. The kiss started off innocent but it soon turned hungry and it was filled so much passion. Their tongues battled for dominance and he finally let her win which is a first for him. She decided that she wanted to leave Ricky wanting more, so she licked and nibbled on his earlobe and whispered "Thanks." She kissed his lips once more and stepped out of his embrace.

" Good night," Amy said to Ricky.

She turned to walk away and Ricky watched the sway of her hips. Although, she intended to show him that she didn't need him and that she was having fun with other guys she thoroughly enjoyed kissing Ricky. It was a different from the other guys that she kissed in her life. Up until this point, she had kissed six guys in her lifetime and hands down Ricky was definitely the best. She would never admit it to him because it would only inflate his ego.

When he first came outside, he was furious because she was having fun flirting with other guys and he didn't like his reaction to that. When she kissed him, he was truly shocked because he didn't think that he would ever be able to kiss her. She was an amazing kisser and he was determined to have her one way or the other. Ricky must admit that kissing Amy was the best experience he has ever had. Kissing her was better than kissing any girl that he had ever been with, including Adrian. When he kissed Adrian, her kisses was sloppy and they felt rushed and there was definitely no electricity, just kissing. On the other hand, it was intoxicating to kiss Amy and he has wanted to kiss her since he first met her and couldn't wait until he was able to kiss her again. It wasn't rushed and sloppy and she just went with the flow. There was so much passion when she kissed him and that scared the hell out of him.

Ricky knew that he would need to have sex with a random girl to get Amy and that kiss off his mind. Ricky would never admit it but Amy was slowly driving him crazy and if he wasn't careful, she would be the death of him. Furthermore, the more he was around Amy, the more he thought he could be in a monogamous relationship and she would change his bad boy" player" ways.


	6. Chapter 6: Flirt a litte Bit

**Amy POV**

Today is the last official day of band camp, I have really enjoyed my time here. The kiss between Ricky and I was amazing and it has been on my mind since it happened last night. I was supposed to be letting him see me with other guys so that he knows that I don't need him in my life. I don't understand why I constantly wants to kiss him. I know that this is suppose to be a game that we are playing but Ricky's face plagued my dreams last night. That is one sexy man and I will never admit it but I want to kiss him again. Today we are supposed to pack so that we can get ready to leave although, we had to clear the camp out before Monday. Rachel and Tonya packed up all of their belongings and we spent some time with them last night. They got up early this morning and we said good bye to them. While I was sleeping thoughts of Ricky ran through my mind and I remembered my conversation with Shaunte at the dance.

 _Flashback to kissing Ricky_

 _When I walked back into the dance, Shaunte came over to me and smiled because I know that I looked flushed. She knew that something happened. We walked to the bathroom and I made sure that the coast was clear before I told her what happened with me and Ricky._ _Once I was done telling her about the amazing kiss between us she suddenly became serious._

 _"Amy, I understand that you have wanted to kiss him since you met him. Just be careful because you have gone from zero to 60 relatively fast. His expectations of you have changed because he is aware that you like him more than you will ever admit to him. It will make the next part of flirting with him that much more challenging. The common goal can still be achieved. When you and Ricky finally do have sex, it will change things significantly and you will have to show no emotions. Sex changes any relationship or whatever you to are so just be aware of the changes that is to come," Shaunte told me seriously._

 _"I want you to do this as much as anyone and I support any decision that you make but I want you to know when to walk away from this situation and I don't want him to hurt you or for you to have your heart stomped on because he does not want to give what you want," Shaunte continued sincerely._

 _Later that night, I dreamed that I was getting married but I couldn't see the face of the groom. He was looking down but then the music changed, letting everyone know that I the bride, was entering. The groom glanced up and I noticed that it was none other then Ricky Underwood. He had a biggest smile on his face and his were filled with so much genuine love I couldn't believe that I was actually getting married to the guy who used to be the"bad boy player" Ricky. I glanced around and noticed that all of my family was there at this immaculate event. When I was looking around, I noticed two beautiful girls about three maybe four years old and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. They both had brunette hair which kind of looked like mine. They both had dark, chocolate brown eyes that looked familiar. They also had what looked like a half smile and half smirk on their face which definitely came from Ricky. I knew that they were Ricky's kids and I wondered who their mother was._

 _"Mommy you look beautiful and daddy looks so handsome," one of the little girls said as the wedding march begin. I guess I can stop wondering who their mother were because I finally understood that they were my children. Mine and Ricky's children._

 _"Thanks Aniya, and mommy loves you very much." I said at her while grabbing her and her sister's hand._

 _After the ceremony was over, Ricky and I danced our first dance as husband and wife._

 _"I can't believe that it has been ten years since I met you, I love you and our girls,"my husband Ricky said to me._

 _"I wouldn't change anything about meeting you, and I love you and our children as well," I said while kissing him_

 _We continued to dance the night away and I knew I was right where I wanted to be and I was ecstatic about my future with Ricky._

 _Who would of thought, that I would be married to the "bad boy player" from band camp and that we would have children and a happy life with one another._

 _Flashback Ended_

When I woke up the next morning, I wondered what that dream meant. I would marry Ricky and we would have at least two children. They were about three maybe four so that clearly happened before we got married. It was really weird but intriguing at the same time. After Rachel and Tonya left that morning, Shaunte and I packed most of our things and loaded them into my car. We left out a change of clothing for the two of us, some makeup, bathroom toiletries, and things to do our hair with and shoes. I would take Shaunte straight to the airport so she can go for her tournament and I would join her several weeks later. Shaunte and I got up and showered and got dressed. We packed the rest of our belongings before we headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat. When we walked in, I noticed Ricky immediately and he was sitting at a table by himself. I grabbed some breakfast and Shaunte did the same thing. I decided that I wanted to sit with Ricky because it was time to flirt with him. Shaunte noticed and she nodded while following me over to the table where Ricky as sitting.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you," I said with a smile on my face.

I noticed that Ricky had his infamous smirk on his face but he also had a little smile when I asked if we could join him.

 **Ricky POV**

Last night at the end of show dance, I couldn't not believe that Amy and I kissed. It was the most amazing kiss that I have ever experienced in my life. Electricity shot right through my entire body, and I know that she felt it as well. It was like we were two moths being drawn to a flame. Once her soft, plush lips met my firms ones I was a goner. I have never felt that way about any girl that I had kissed before her. I felt like me body was burning with the desire that I felt when we kissed. I felt the passion of that kiss from my center core. It was a toe curling, earth shattering kiss that could weaken the strongest man. When I was with Adrian, it was just kissing while there is a strong connection between Amy and I. I finally realized what was missing in my relationship with Adrian, passion and that connection that rocked me to my core.

I walked back into the dance to the blonde that was pushing her boobs in my face. I was baffled that one major kiss and one minor kiss could set my soul on fire. The blonde hadn't even notice that I was going through all this turmoil and she probably hadn't even noticed that I was missing. She finally turned to me and had what was supposed to be seductive smile on her face.

She leaned over and I could still see her boobs and she whispered" Lets get out of her and have some fun."

I noticed that Amy had walked back in from outside and she looked thoroughly kissed. I had a small smile on my face as I remembered the kiss that happened outside on the balcony. I smirked as I felt the blonde tugging on my arm so that we could have some fun.

Later that night, after a heated make out session with the blonde, she gave me a blowjob, I walked back to my cabin. I told her that I was tired from the events of the day and she accepted my answer. I didn't have sex with her because I didn't want to. Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about Amy and her soft lips against mine. I also thought about her sexy, curvy body being pressed up against me. When I thought about the incredible dress she was wearing that hugged her in all the right spots, my jeans felt tighter and I noticed that I had a reaction. At least I know that there is nothing wrong with me. When I was with the blonde, something happened that never happened to me before. I could not get aroused not matter how hard I tried to put Amy out of my mind. No girl has ever plagued my mind so much that I couldn't even pretend to get aroused, while in the presence of a naked girl. If I am honest with myself, I was not sexually attracted to the blonde so that is why she ended up giving me a blowjob and even that was unsatisfying. Unbeknownst to Amy, Ricky fell asleep and was also dreaming a similar dream.

 _Flashback Rick's Dream_

 _The bright morning sun begin to filter through their bedroom in their immaculate home. Ricky felt extremely an electrical, warm sensation pass through his body as he begin to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. As his sleep filled eyes, he glanced around and noticed that he was in a room that was vaguely familiar and it felt welcoming. It was clear that Ricky had been in this room before but his mind was still foggy from sleep. Suddenly, he bumped into something warm and soft. He turned to look at what he had bumped into and he noticed that it was a woman in his bed. Ricky never stayed the night with any woman and never allowed them to stay either. He brushed her long, silky brunette hair away from her face and noticed that it was Amy. She had matured and was about 10 years older and looked gorgeous in the morning sunlight._

 _Amy turned onto her back, and Ricky noticed that the heat that radiated off his body was missing and he wanted to snuggle closer for her warmth. Amy must have gotten warm during the night because she had kicked off her blankets. Ricky noticed that she was in some short shorts and she had on a t-shirt. She looked amazing but then Ricky did a double take and noticed that Amy belly was extended and she had one hand on her belly._

 _Ricky was so startled that Amy was pregnant that he rolled off the bed and hit the floor. When Ricky composed himself he stood up to see if Amy was awake from her sleep. Finally, Amy stirred in her sleep and she opened her beautiful hazel eyes and smiled._

 _"Good morning, husband did you fall off the bed again," Amy said to him. Whoa, wait_ _Husband, when did him and Amy get married, that certainly explained why she was in his bed and why she was pregnant with his child he presumed._

 _"Good morning, beautiful and how did you know that," I responded to her._

 _"You have a knot on your head and I heard you hit the floor, are you okay? " She asked him._

 _"Yeah, I am okay."_

 _Careful of the baby, Amy rolled toward Ricky and kissed him on the lips._ _Ricky was surprised but he kissed her back. The kiss intensified and soon they were making out._ _Ricky hesitated to go further with her for obvious reasons._

 _"Are you sure we can do this, I don't want to hurt you or the baby?" Ricky responded nervously._

 _"Yeah, the doctor said it was okay, just be careful and we have the entire weekend because the twins are with my parents." She said seductively._

 _We continued to make out and I wondered when the perfect woman for me came into my life. I thought about the time that I met her in band camp ten years ago and realized that moment changed my life. I tried for so long to deny my feelings for her but I didn't want to admit that I fell madly in love with her that day._

 _Flashback end_

I woke up the next morning completely confused about the dream I had about Amy. I had ended up marrying her and had two children with her and another on the way. I packed my belongings then I went to take a shower. I got dressed and then went to grab some breakfast. I was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Most of the people of camp had left already but the remaining people would be leaving later today or tomorrow. I was hoping I could spend some time with Amy before we went back home.

Amy walked to the table that I was sitting, with a smile on her face and Shaunte was trailing behind her.

She said" Do you mind if we sit here with you?"

"Sure," I responded with a small smile and my infamous smirk on my face.

 **General POV**

Shaunte and I sat down and we begin to eat our breakfast. It was the first time that the three of us have actually had a meal together. There was some awkward tension because none of us were talking. Shaunte was the first one to break the tension when she decided to make conversation with Ricky.

"So, Ricky what are you going to do with the rest of your summer? Shaunte asked.

Ricky was trying to sound nonchalant when he responded to the question that Shaunte asked.

"I don't know, I will probably just hang out and help my foster parents with things around the house and younger siblings." Ricky didn't realized that he had just divulged some important information about his past. Amy and Shaunte could tell he was nervous because he tried to recant his statement because he didn't really want people to know about his past.

"Oh okay that sounds like fun," Amy said with a smile on her face.

Amy didn't ask about Ricky's past because she knew it made him uncomfortable and for that Ricky was glad. After the tension was broken, conversation begin to flow easily between them. Shaunte knew that Amy wanted to spend some quality time with Ricky, so she warned Ricky that if he hurt Amy in anyway, he would have to deal with her personally. She then excused herself and told Amy that she would see her later.

Amy and Ricky fell into comfortable conversation with one another. They decided that they wanted to hang out and get to know one another. They left the cafeteria with one another and went to hang out on the town after Amy informed Shaunte of her whereabouts. Ricky had never taken a girl on a date before but he wanted to make his time with Amy special. He didn't have anything specifically planned but he figured that he couldn't go wrong with a movie and maybe lunch somewhere.

There was also a jazz festival that Shaunte mentioned Amy wanted to attend. Of course, the festival was not until later in the evening, so he was thinking that would be perfect time for them to have a picnic as well. Shaunte told Ricky that she would make plans for the picnic and the festival and Ricky was grateful.

Ricky had to admit that hanging with Amy was really fun and light. There were no pressure to put labels on one another and Ricky really enjoyed that. They could talk to one another on a totally different level and understand one another. The thought of having sex with one another never crossed their mind, not that either of them would have minded that. Ricky felt comfortable with Amy and vise versa. When Amy was with Ricky, she would flirt inconspicuously and show him that she enjoyed being with him. She would even tease him and they both enjoyed each other's company. Ricky felt he could be himself with her and not be judged although, that thought did make him somewhat nervous. The two of them learned somethings about one another. They talked about any and everything that they could think of.

Later that night, they were enjoying the jazz concert in the park. Shaunte did an excellent job planning the picnic and they enjoyed the jazz concert immensely. When the concert was over and they made their way back to the camp. Ricky invited Amy back to his cabin but she was hesitant. Amy told Ricky that she had a good time with him but she was not comfortable being alone with Ricky in his cabin. Ricky suggested that they head to the lake if that would make her feel more comfortable. Amy agreed and they headed to the lake one last time before they left band camp.

Both Ricky and Amy sat down and looked out at the beautiful lake. Ricky wanted to kiss Amy and when he was looking at her, he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. They both learned forward and kissed one another. Once again they could feel the electric shock that passed between them. The kiss between Amy and Ricky was filled with so much passion and desire for one another. Ricky and Amy battled for dominance and this time Ricky won as his tongue savored every inch of Amy's mouth. The kisses were not rushed and sloppy but they were slow and intoxicating. Amy had her arms wrapped around Ricky's neck and he turned so he can put his hands on her waist. The shared kisses between Ricky and Amy was making it hard for them to breathe. When the need for air burned at their lungs, they pulled their lips away from one another. They both had labored breathing but they refused to remove their hands. Amy had her hands in Ricky's thick hair and she pulled him closer to her. She shifted her weight and she was straddling him without breaking the kiss.

They both wanted to be intimate with one another but didn't want to overstep the boundaries. Some how Amy's sweater came off during their heated make out session. She was only wearing two different colored undershirts and a sexy bra underneath. Amy realized that flirting with Ricky was a bigger task then she originally thought. She also realized that she was starting to fall for the "bad boy" player and if she wasn't careful she would end up hurt. She wanted to continue to making out with Ricky but she knew that Shaunte would be worried because she was later then originally planned. She pulled away from Ricky and they both knew what would have happened if they didn't stop their current actions.

Ricky was glad that she stopped them when she did because he was starting to fall for her. He was disappointed that he couldn't be with her in an intimate way but he knew that their time would come. He was kind of glad that camp was over because Amy Juergens- McMillian was one slowly starting to chip away at the ice around his heart. Adrian was the only girl that he had let get close and that was not a great experience for him. Maybe some time away Amy would be best for the both of them and he could go back to his old womanizing ways. Although, he didn't really want to go back to his old ways but he would never tell anyone that.

Ricky and Amy exchanged numbers and said that they would keep in contact with each other for the rest of summer. Ricky walked Amy back to her cabin and they begin to kiss each other again and the passion was still there. The electric current shot through them once again and set both of their souls on fire. They both knew that they had over come some serious obstacles since the beginning of band camp and they decided to tread carefully. They were both glad that they had established a friendship, an everlasting bond with one another. This was new territory for the both of them but they knew that this would not be the end of their connection with each other. They bid each other farewell until they would be able to see each other again in the fall and gave each other a hug. The electric current passed through them once again but they both decided to ignore their feelings of their summer together.


	7. Chapter 7: Be Immune to his Charms

**Chapter 7: Be Immune to His Charms Part I**

 **Ricky POV**

It has been about three days since band camp have been over. I have been trying not to think about Amy since the last few days of camp. I have been talking to my therapist and I told him about my experience with Amy at band camp. After my sessions with my therapist, I have been even more confused about what I feel for Amy. My therapist told me that I should figure out what I really feel for Amy and address it accordingly. She is extremely stubborn yet absolutely gorgeous at the same time. She is the first girl that have plagued my thoughts and we haven't even been intimate with one another. She is intriguing and exciting and she is a blast to hang around. I honestly can't describe the feelings that I get when she is around me. It is like I become a totally different person when she is in my presence, a different person.

My therapist has recommend engaging in a different method of relaxing besides having sex, so I have started running in order to clear my thoughts of Amy. It was a nice day outside to go for a run,so I finished putting on running clothes and shoes and went outside for a run. I stretched my muscles to prevent cramping while I was running I thought back to when I finally called Amy. We talked the first day after camp about what we have plan for the rest of the summer and we talked about many other random things. It was fun to reconnect with each other and just have a light and fun conversation with one another. She is just such a marvelous and wonderful person and I enjoy talking to her.

On the other hand, I also talked to Adrian on the phone two days ago. I will admit that she is like a cigarette, you know that it is bad for you but you want to keep going back to that deadly habit. Adrian was like my safe haven, the person that I can turn to when I needed sex and I have to admit that I am tempted by her more and more because I feel like I need to have sex but thoughts of Amy have been stopping me from going back to her. I also know that if I started having sex with Adrian again she would think that we are back together and I don't want to do that. As I began my run, I thought back to my conversation with Adrian.

 _Flashback to conversation with Adrian_

 _My phone was ringing and I was just about to fall asleep, so I didn't glance at the caller id._

 _I answered the phone in a sleepy tone. "Hello"_

 _"Hey Ricky," said a voice that Ricky hadn't heard in about three and half months._

 _"Hey Adrian," I responded confused._

 _" I miss you and I know that you miss me, and I haven't really talked to you since we ended our relationship. Do you want to come over tonight, my parents are out of town?" Adrian pleaded._

 _"Sorry Adrian, I am busy tonight, maybe some other time", I said to her._

 _"Cut the crap Ricky, you haven't had time for me during the entire summer, that's been over three months, three months Ricky, so what is going on?" Adrian demanded._

 _"Nothing Adrian, I have to help my fosters tonight and I can't come over there." I said again to her._

 _"No, that is not it, I can't put my finger on what it is but I know that something is going on with you and you don't want to tell me." She spat_

 _"Adrian, I have already told you that I have to help my fosters tonight, that is the only thing that is going on." I replied while trying to maintain my patience with her._

 _"Oh my goodness, you like someone else don't you. **Ricky, I know you. And I accept who you are, unlike** whoever this girl is. **She is never gonna understand you the way I understand you."** Adrian pleaded._

 _I sighed because she was correct about me liking a girl but Adrian was slowly starting to get on my nerves as well._

 _"Adrian for the last time, there is not a girl that I have feelings for and I am not coming over there to have sex with you. Even it there was a girl, I wouldn't **want her to accept me or understand me. I would** **want her to change me."**_

 _ **"No on can change you, Ricky." Adrian said to me.**_

 _ **"And no one can change you.**_ _So, I would like to go to sleep, have a good night Adrian." I said before I hung up the phone._

 _I sighed again because I really like Amy and giving up easy sex with Adrian was definitely proof of that. Amy. Amy. Amy. She is always on my mind. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep wondering what Amy was doing right now and if she was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about her._

 _Flashback Ended_

I started focusing on running but in the back of my mind, I knew that Adrian was right when she said that I have feelings for someone else. I know that having feelings for Amy will not go over well with Adrian. I would have to protect myself and these feelings for Amy as well.

As I glanced around, I noticed that I was at the park. It was the park that I use to go when I was younger and I often take my foster siblings to. I must have ran about eight to ten miles because that is how far the park is in my car.

I stop by the benches in order to catch my breath, when I spotted brunette hair that looked vaguely familiar. It was definitely a girl by her shape and she was stretching her legs. I felt like someone had punched me in the gut as I stared at those long legs that has been engraved in my brain. I knew that those legs belong to the one person that have been plaguing my mind since I first met her at band camp.

As the brunette stood to her feet, she turned and I came face to face with the one person that I have been trying to deny my feelings for, the person that I am struggling to leave my play boy ways for, the beautiful Amy Juergens- McMillian.

 **Amy POV**

It has been about three days since I left band camp and dropped Shaunte off at the airport. I have been bored and alone because a majority of my siblings are still engaged in their summer activities. There are thirteen of us in all, eight girls and five boys who all range from different age groups. They are my real siblings because I have known them since I was four years old. I couldn't ask for a better group of siblings then the ones that I have. They are always there when I need them and tell me the truth even when I don't want them to. It is so much fun having so many siblings in one house and it is never boring. The only two of my siblings that are here are my two older brothers, Dante who is 21 and Andre who is 19 about to turn 20. They are fun to hang around but they have their lives to live. Dante is finishing college to be a structural engineer while Andre is getting his degree so he can own a computer software company.

I have reconnected with some of my old male friends. For instance, Brian the guy that I met at band camp and some of the guys that were on the dance team with me in Miami. They are all fun guys to talk to and hang out with but for some strange reason I can't help thinking about Ricky.

Ricky have been plaguing my mind since band camp. I enjoy talking to him and being in his company. He is the first guy that I have really had feelings for in a long time. He is so sexy and he is stubborn as hell. He is an interesting and fun person to be around and I have been immune to his charms so far.

I know that I have to be careful around him, especially since we made out at the end of band camp. I have never wanted anyone as bad as I wanted him. I remembered what Shaunte told me about dealing with Ricky, she said that everything that happens between Ricky and I needs to be on my terms and I have to learn to detach myself emotionally from him.

In order to clear my mind and to get back into shape for volleyball, I have started running. Usually, I run with my siblings during the off seasons but they are not here so I have to run by myself. I put on some running clothes and shoes then stretched my muscles. When I felt that I had stretched enough so that my muscles wouldn't cramp, I started running.

I ended running about eight to ten miles because I ended up at the park and that is about the distance it is when you drive. When I got to the park, I stopped by the benches in order to catch my breath and prepare for the run home. I finished stretching my leg muscles then I stood to my feet. I felt that I was ready to run back home and relax. I turned around and I came face to face with the player that have been occupying my dreams. As much as I tried to deny my feelings for the dark haired boy, I knew it was time to get some things straight with the sexy young man, Ricky Underwood.

As I approached Ricky, I was cautious because I didn't know what to expect and by the look of him, he didn't know either.

"Hey Ricky, how have you been?" I asked carefully.

"Hey Amy, I have been well, how have you been?" Ricky responded nervously.

"I have been well also," I said to Ricky.

"I am glad that you have been doing well, and I intended to call you again since the first day but I have been busy getting settled," Ricky said while rubbing his neck which is a true sign that he is nervous.

I was sick of the pleasantries so I decided to get down to business.

"Ricky, would you like to go out to dinner with me? We have to talk about some things and we need to clear the air about what is going on with us." I asked while shifting from foot to foot which meant I was worried about his reaction.

I could tell that Ricky was taken back by my bluntness and it took him a few seconds to respond to my request.

"I don't know Ames; I don't really go on dates. I mean,' **dating is what guys do when they are trying to get a girl to have sex. I don't have to do that"** Ricky said with a big smirk on his face.

" **You don't date."** I replied with a smirk on my face because I knew the game that Ricky was playing.

" **I don't date."** Ricky replied

" **You wouldn't date me even if you thought dating me would, eventually, lead to having sex with me?"** I questioned Ricky in what was considered my sexy voice.

" **No, I wouldn't. I don't get it; dating. It's a just a waste of time,"** Ricky answered just as sexily.

"Ricky, it is just dinner. I am not asking you to marry me and I promise I won't kill you. Besides we went out when we was at band camp. So what do you say?" I asked Ricky with my puppy dog eyes. I knew that Ricky couldn't not so say no when I had that look on my face.

He sighed and finally relented" Fine, I will have dinner with you. When and where?"

"Seven o'clock at Bella Sera, I will make reservations and I will meet you there" I told him.

"Okay, I will see you then," he responded hesitantly.

"Great, it was good seeing you, and I will see you later tonight." I glanced at him one more time before I turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

 **Ricky POV**

After running into Amy in the park, I was more baffled then I was initially. I began to make my journey back home, I ran into a rather attractive girl with light brown hair. She was about 5'5 and she had light brown eyes. She had a toned and slim figure. She was wearing way to much makeup and was wearing revealing shorts that left little to the imagination. The girl stopped to chat with me and offered me a ride to her place. She was exactly the type of girl that I would normally fall for and it was easy to get what I wanted. I went back to the girls place and we started to make out. She was all over me with her needy kisses but I let her because I needed to get rid of thoughts of Amy. The girl and I ended up having sex and then I left after an hour of being with her. Man that was easier then I thought it would be, but for some reason I was thinking about Amy the entire time.

I went back home and got something to eat. I then took a shower and got dressed. I still had ample time before I was to met Amy for dinner tonight. What was I thinking when I agreed to have dinner with her. She looked at me with those hazel puppy dog eyes and she knew I wouldn't be able to resist. I have to admit that she is the first girl that I have actually taken out on a date and I have to admit that I liked the thought of dating Amy. In the five months I was with Adrian, I never took her on a date. We would do the same things all the time, which consisted of going to her house when her parents were not home and having sex with one another. We tried to go out on dates but those always ended terrible and we always got into a argument about something.

I have never brought girls to my house because I don't want people to be in my business. Many people know that I was adopted and that I have foster parents because we live in a small town but they don't know the reasons why. I have never shared that with anyone besides my foster parents and my therapist.

Time Skip to date with Amy

At five thirty, I thought about calling Amy to cancel but that would make me look like a jerk. I considered Amy to be my friend and we really connected like I have never connected with a girl before. Like Amy mentioned, I took her out when we were in band camp but there we were in our own little world. Now that we were back to reality, I felt that I didn't want anyone to know that I had feelings for Amy.

I took a shower, and I got dressed in some nice jeans and a plain white button down shirt with the first few buttons undone and a jacket. I also put on some black timberland boots. When I finished getting dressed, made my hair presentable, and put on some cologne. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 6:20. I grabbed my keys and phone and headed out the door. For some odd reason, I didn't want to be late for my first date with Amy.

When I arrived at the restaurant, Bella Sera, I noticed that Amy was already there. She was looking gorgeous in a baby blue shutter pleat jersey dress and her silver high heels that made her legs look extra long. She had her hair straightened to its full length and it touch right about her hips. She had on flawless makeup and her accessories matched perfectly. She was at the front entrance and the maître d appeared to be flirting with her as she just smiled at him.

I approached her and had my infamous smirk on my face.

"Hey Amy, have you been here long," I asked to her nervously.

"No, I just got here," She responded sweetly.

The maître d told us that our reservation were ready and took us to our table with a couple menus and he was definitely checking her out and I didn't like that one bit.

I held out Amy's chair for her and then sat down in my seat. He left and told us that our server will be with us shortly. Before our server came to our table, I noticed a group of girls that was sitting at a table not to far from Amy and I. The moment that we sat down, they were glaring at me and Amy. One of the girls in the group looked vaguely familiar and I pretended that I didn't notice them as I picked up my menu. The server came to our table and she was a voluptuous older woman that had perfect skin and teeth. She took our drink and food order and walked away to put in our order.

While we were waiting for our food to come out, the girl that I thought looked familiar walked over to our table with her hands on her hips. I glanced up at her and noticed that it was one of my past flings, Shaun. She looked like she was about to cause a scene and maybe get us kicked out of Bella Sera's.

"Hey Ricky, I know that you don't remember me but we made out, and then you acted like I didn't exist. I have been meaning to do something about that, "she yelled at me. The next thing that I know she picked up my drink and threw it all over me and the she slapped me across the cheek. Shaun glanced at Amy and said " Be careful, because once he gets what he wants, he will leave you high and dry and make sure that you use protection with him. He is known for having sex with multiple girls." She then turned and walked away.

I expected Amy to be furious about the situation that just occurred with Shaun and to respond like most girls do when they get jealous. I didn't want Amy to react by being jealous about something that happened in my past. When I glanced up at Amy, she was handing me a towel so I could dry myself as best as I could.

I was surprised by her actions. I was hoping that we could get past that and move on. I wanted it to be like band camp where Amy and I were friends. I wanted to possibly date Amy and reconnect with her. I wanted to explore my feelings for her to see if we could possibly become more.

When Amy said," Ricky we have to talk, I felt like the air have been knocked out of me. I knew at that moment that I wouldn't be able to date Amy and she may never speak to me again because of the incident with Shaun. I was nervous about what Amy would say and for the first time in my life, I didn't want to be the womanizing player anymore. I felt more pain then when my father taught me one of his lessons because I told myself that I wouldn't hurt Amy, but here I was hurting her because of my past.


	8. Chapter 8: Be Immune to his Charms 2

**Author's Note: The parts from the last chapter that are bold are from the show. I don't own anything from the Secret Life of the American Teenager. Some of the original characters will make a appearance in this story but I am trying to figure out the roles they will play. I am a die hard Ramy fan and I wish that the show could have ended differently for them. I am writing this story because I always hated how Amy was portrayed in the show and how she refused to take responsibility for her own actions with John and Ricky. Spoiler Alert: Amy will not have a baby in high school. I wanted to make Amy more confident and have more self esteem. I didn't like how the show made her so self-loathing, and not sharing the blame. I also didn't like how the show ended and how selfish she had become. Granted it was Ashley and Ben that talked her into keeping John but she made that choice ultimately. Amy will become like the female version of Ricky although, she will not be as promiscuous. Hope you enjoy this story and I will try to update as often as I can. I appreciate the reviews and I hope they continue. I will continue to write this story. There will be some drama for these characters and I will write in some of the other character's point of view.**

 **Chapter 8: Be Immune to his Charms Part II**

 **Amy POV**

After I ran into Ricky at the park, I couldn't believe that I asked him to dinner. I have never asked a guy out before, they have always asked me. I knew that I had to try a different approach with Ricky. I knew that things would be different once we left band camp. It was like the Ricky now is a totally different person than the one at band camp. The one at band camp was extremely confident and more relaxed around me. The one now is nervous and it is hard to read his emotions. It is like he doesn't want people to see that he has feelings, I guess I could understand that considering his reputation. I had to realized that having sex is just what Ricky does.

On my run back to my house, I saw Ricky talking to an attractive girl with light brown hair. She was shorter than I was and she appeared to be slim and tone. She was wearing way too much make up and was wearing revealing clothes. I knew what was going to happen between the two of them and decided then and there that I really didn't care. I was going to take Shaunte's advice and become emotionally detached from Ricky. I had to stay focused on beating Ricky at his own game. I was learning how to keep my emotions in check and become more detached from situations that I can't control.

As I made my way back home, I knew what I was about to do. I was going to establish some ground rules with Ricky and see how he felt about us causally dating. I made some pancakes from scratch, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and cut up some fresh fruit to eat for breakfast. I made my two older brothers plates and put them in the warmer. I knew that Andre and Dante would come over whenever they were done doing what they were doing. I cleaned up the kitchen and then went to take a shower. I turned on the radio to listen to some music and set the shower to the perfect temperature. I washed my hair, shaved the parts that needed to be shaved and then got out of the shower. I decided that I wanted to be lazy, so I just put on some underclothes and stayed in my bathrobe.

I was so bored being alone in the house and I wasn't use to that. My dad was in San Francisco for some law conferences and I contemplated going up there to spend some time with him but I quickly amended that idea. I had plenty of time to decide what I would wear on my dinner date with Ricky, so I went to my humongous closet. It was like the closet that Alicia Silverstone had in Clueless where she had a computer to sort through all of her clothes. All of my sisters except the youngest two, Ashley and Rhianna, have closets similar to the one like mine. When I found an outfit that was suitable yet sexy to wear for my date with Ricky, I called the restaurant to make a reservation and then I took an early nap.

Time Skip to date with Ricky

I was apprehensive because I didn't think that Ricky would show up but I wasn't worried about that. If Ricky didn't show up, I would call my two brothers, and they would come to have dinner with me. I took another shower and I blow dried my hair. I turned on the straightener so that I could do my long hair. I got dressed in some beautiful underwear and then sprayed some exquisite perfume on, before I got dressed in the outfit that I set out for tonight. It was a pleated jersey dress and I put on my jimmy Choo shoes. I put on some accessories and put on some makeup. It wasn't like Shaunte would've done but I still looked beautiful. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:15 and it takes about 20 minutes to get to Bella Sera.

Bella Sera was an American casual dining restaurant that is an non-franchised chain that is specializing in Italian- American cuisine. It is my favorite place eat besides Olive Garden. It was smaller and therefore, it is family oriented and provides an intimate environment. It was my favorite place to eat because I love Italian-American food.

When I arrived at the restaurant, I noticed that Ricky had not yet arrived. I went to the maître d and told him I had a reservation under McMillian. The maître d began to flirt with me but I didn't really pay attention to him, I just smile and I think that may have encouraged him more. Ricky finally arrived at the restaurant and noticed that the maître d was flirting with me. We were lead to our seats and Ricky surprised me by pulling out my chair. I smiled to myself because who would have thought that Ricky can be such a gentleman. This voluptuous woman with perfect skin and teeth came to our table and took our food and drink order. Once she took our menus and walked away, I noticed that a group of girls were staring at our table. I continued my conversation with Ricky and we were having a good time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that one of the girls had gotten up from her seat and was headed our way. She stopped at our table with her hands on her hips and starting yelling at Ricky about making out with her and then acting like she didn't exist. If were not out in public, I would have laughed at the situation. it was still funny though and I grabbed my napkin to muffle my giggles. The next thing that I know, she picked up Ricky's drink and threw it at him and then she slapped him. She turned to me and said " Be careful, because once he gets what he wants, he will leave you high and dry and make sure that you use protection with him. He is known for having sex with multiple girls. She then turned and walked away.

What the hell just happened? I knew that if I continued with this plan then this is the drama I would have to deal with. I know that it will possibly get worse but for some strange reason I wanted to know why he made women act so crazy. I was determined to feel detached from him and keep my emotions in check. I knew that this would be a challenge. I decided that in order to get over the awkward silence that was about to come, I would play it cool and not show Ricky that I was bothered by the situation that occurred.

I handed Ricky a napkin so that he can attempt to dry himself and then I said, "Ricky we have to talk."

 **Ricky POV**

I didn't know what to expect when Amy said" Ricky, we have to talk." I had enough experiences with girls to know that those are not the words that a person wants to hear. I know that I caused this to happen and I that I risked all chances that I had with Amy. I don't know if we will be friends after this meal and I wanted to enjoy my last possible moments with her.

"I am going to the restroom, I will be right back." I told Amy sadly. I got up from my seat and was hoping that she didn't leave before I got back. If it had been two months ago, I wouldn't have been concerned about Amy and her feelings. I went to the restroom and attempted to dry my shirt. I don't understand how I get myself into these situations. For the second time in my life, I am rethinking my playboy ways. I dried my shirt to best of my ability and then washed my hands before leaving the restroom.

I walked back to the table and noticed that Amy was still sitting there that our food had arrived. I don't understand why this girl would still be sitting here after the drama with my ex-fling. I was also glad that she was still there because it meant that she was willing to give me a chance even if it was only friendship. At this point, I would take any type of relationship I can get when it concerns Amy. I also, knew that if I was given a second chance with Amy, I would try my best not to ruin it. I sat down and prepared myself for what Amy wanted to talk about.

I started to eat my dinner as I waited for Amy to broach the subject about me and her. Amy had taken several bites of her delicious looking dinner and then she placed her fork down indicating that she wanted to talk. I took several more bites of my dinner and tried to finish as much as possible. I didn't want to leave the restaurant hungry if she told me that we couldn't be around one another any more. When half of my dinner was finished, I put down my fork because I wanted to give Amy my full attention. If everything went well, I would finish my dinner or I could ask for a box to take it home.

 **General POV**

"Okay, Romeo I was wondering if you would be okay with us seeing each other casually." Amy said nervously. Amy knew that being immune to Ricky's charm was harder then she thought. She didn't want to fall for his usual lady-killing tactics that is why she called him Romeo.

Ricky wasn't quite sure what Amy was saying to him but he definitely was not expecting this. Did she just call him Romeo, and he wondered why she would call him that, then he thought back to Shaun and her friends. Is that really how Amy viewed him, as the type of guy that have girls all over him? At that moment, Ricky was determined to prove that he wasn't that type of guy and could be different. Ricky was way more concerned about what Amy was proposing. Ricky wanted Amy to clarify what she was meaning about seeing each other casually. So he asked," What exactly do you mean about us seeing each other casually?"

She shrugged her shoulders before she responded, "I mean that I know that you are not looking for a serious, monogamous relationship. I am not asking to be exclusive and we don't have to put labels on anything. It just means that we go out and hang with each other as friends or whatever and maybe have casual sex with one another. There is no pressure or anything and we just have fun with one another. Does that sound like something that you would be interested in?" She continued before finishing her dinner.

Honestly, Ricky Underwood was baffled that Amy was suggesting this. It is the best thing that he has ever heard. She wanted to causally date and have sex on occasion without all of the labels of being in a relationship. He tried to act nonchalant about the situation but Ricky Underwood was nervous as hell. Ricky hadn't been this nervous since he lost his true virginity. He was always confident when it came to women so he didn't understand this new reaction that he was having. He also wanted to make sure that this is something that Amy wanted to do because he may have player tendencies, but he didn't want to hurt her and ruin their bond that ther have with each other.

Ricky wanted to make sure that this is something that Amy wanted as well. The idea was intriguing to him and he like the fact that there would be no pressure or labels put on anything. Ricky asked," Okay Amy are you serious about what you are suggesting. I mean the idea is fascinating to me but I want to make sure that this is something that you want to do. I don't want to hurt you or our friendship with one another."

"Yes Ricky I am sure that I want to see you casually and have sex with you on occasion but there have to be some ground rules before we continue this," Amy said cautiously because she didn't want Ricky to feel any pressure about the situation.

To say that Ricky was intrigue was an understatement, he looked at Amy with awe and admiration. Ricky felt that this would be fun and this is exactly what he has wanted since he met Amy. Ricky had his infamous smirk on his face before he asked " What do you purpose Amy?"

 **Cliff hanger: Keep reading to find out what Amy proposes to see if Ricky agrees. Is Amy in over her head with the game that she is playing with Ricky. Ricky is the infamous player, but he can't see the game that Amy is playing. Will one or both of them get hurt in the process or will they realize how much they care for one another.**


	9. Chapter 9: Be Immune to his Charms 3

**Chapter 9: Be Immune to His Charms Part III**

 **Amy POV**

When Ricky asked "What do I purpose?" I decided to lay all the cards on the table for Ricky. I wanted us to have a clear understanding of the what we expected before we began our causal dating. "First off, We have to be completely honest with one another. We maintain an open policy between the two of us, no matter what, it may hurt to tell the truth and we don't keep anything from each other and try not hurt each other. For instance if one of us starts to have feelings for one someone else we end things immediately. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between you and I. I also believe that may you feel the same way, so we have be honest no matter what. If for some reason we have unprotected sex, we only have unprotected sex with each other. We both will get tested before we have sex with one another and we continue to get tested every few months that we continue to be intimate with one another. I would like you to know that I am on birth control but keep our options open so we don't have to worry about that. I would like that to be something that we reserve for one another if we do have unprotected sex if that is okay with you. We can discuss that matter if you want. Furthermore, if things are not working for you, you will tell me about it the very instant you feel it. Before we consider casually dating one another are you okay with being nonexclusive and dating other people at the same time?" Amy asked Ricky.

Ricky hadn't thought about Amy seeing other guys let alone her possibly having sex with them, although unbeknownst to Ricky, Amy would never do anything like that and honestly the thought was a little unnerving and made him extremely nervous. He have always wanted the type of relationship that Amy was purposing but did he really want to share her with other guys but what choice did he have. He would cross that bridge when the time came. "Yes Amy, I would be okay being nonexclusive and dating other people." Ricky told her hesitantly.

I wanted to continued setting the boundaries of them casually seeing one another but Ricky sounded hesitant. I didn't want to pressure Ricky but I wondered why he was hesitant. "Ricky if you don't want to do this then just say so." I said as honestly as I could because I could tell that he was nervous and that he was lying. I noticed that whenever Ricky was lying, he would subconsciously run one of his hands through his hair and bite the inside of his cheek. Ricky would avoid eye contact as well whenever he was being dishonest. I think I may be hanging around Shaunte to much because I was starting to learn to read people.

Ricky ran a hand through his hair and was biting the inside of his cheek which was his tell when he was lying. He didn't know how Amy could read him so well but, it was apparent that she could tell that he was lying. If this was any other time, like several months ago, he would have jumped at this opportunity. Ricky was determined to show Amy that he was different and wanted to go along with causally dating Amy. Maybe in the process he could learn some things about Amy. He was hopeful because one day he wanted a meaningful and lasting relationship with Amy or someone with her character and personality.

Ricky wanted to be completely honest with Amy from this moment forward. Being honest for Ricky meant that he had to show Amy his vulnerable side, a side that only his foster parents and his therapist have ever seen. It was clear that Amy would know that he was lying by the way that she was staring at him so he decided that he would take a chance and show that side that he never shows, "Yes I am okay being nonexclusive and date other people. I am just nervous because I have never done anything like this before and like you mentioned, I don't want to see either of us getting hurt in the process. What other ground rules do we need to establish before we casually date? Ricky asked sincerely.

I could tell that he was being sincere by the look in his brown eyes so I decided to continue setting the boundaries. "Okay, where we go for on our dates, they are sacred-meaning that we don't bring anyone where we go. I don't mean to sound harsh and cruel but I want to keep some things between us without it being tainted with other people. Also, when we have sex with one another, we should have a neutral place that is just for the two of us and no one else. For example, if we go my house it stays our place and the same happens if we go to a hotel to spend some quality time with one another. Since we have both agreed to casually date, how many times do you think we should meet each other in a month?" I asked while glancing at Ricky.

Ricky had a question to ask Amy as well, he said "Do the times that we meet to casually date include sex?

I smiled at that comment as I thought about what Ricky just asked and I decided to answer him honestly," Yes if the sex happens when we casually go on dates then it happens but we can meet more often for the purpose of sex."

As I responded to Ricky's question and I smiled because I knew that Ricky was not expecting my answer.

When Ricky decided to be honest with Amy, he thought that it would be extremely difficult but there was something about Amy that made it easy for him, so he said," I think about six times a month would be enough time to meet and date casually every month. I would like to have sex with you as much as I can if that is possible." Ricky had his infamous smirk on his face and as he waited for Amy to respond but he was thinking that he wanted to be with Amy as much as she would let him.

I thought about what Ricky just said and I thought that was a reasonable request because I was thinking the same thing about casually dating. " I think that is a reasonable request and it helps both of us understand what the other person expects. Also, we be respectful to one another to a certain extent. For instance, we don't have to introduce each other to whomever we are with and I think it will be in the best interest if we keep this between the two of us, although, Shaunte does know that I have been thinking about dating you casually but she won't say anything. Also, we can tell each other who we are with but that is all just so we are both aware. When we are with whomever, that is our time with them and the same goes when we spend time together. We don't infer with the interactions we have with other people. Ricky, I don't want there to be any pressure and I want us to be comfortable and have fun with one another. That is one of the reasons for the honesty policy. I know that being honest is going to be hard but I want you to at least try. I have never done anything like this either but I want it to be light and fun. Like I mentioned earlier, if anything changes within the status of this casual dating then we say something immediately. I think that we are both mature enough to handle something like this and it keeps the pressure down and there are no labels. Furthermore, at any time during this endeavor, I want for either of us to be able to walk away."

I continued to tell Ricky about the guidelines before we could start dating casually and wanted to reinforce that there is no pressure and that he could walk away right now before we got involved with each other. I wanted both of us to be clear on what would happen and know which boundaries not to cross.

"That is what I am purposing and I want to know if you have any questions or anything to add", I said to Ricky.

 **Ricky POV**

As I thought about what Amy was purposing, I smirked. This girl was amazing and I couldn't think of a better person that I would want to have this type of relationship with. I didn't think that Amy and I would have unprotected sex but it was nice to know that the option was there. I was determined to prove to Amy that I could be different then what she thought. She was the first girl that I was willing to break all the rules for. Again if I had been smart, I would have walked away from her after hearing what she proposed. I wanted her to fall for me but for some reason, I think that I was falling more and more for her. I wanted to be honest with Amy but I didn't want her to see how vulnerable she could make me. The thought of being able to be with Amy on an intimate level was both frightening and exciting at the same time. It was so exciting that I could feel it in my loins and I knew that little Ricky would want to come out and play if my thoughts continued to go in the direction they were going. I was frightened because Amy could the one girl that I would fall for and that it would ultimately break my heart whenever one of us decided to walk away. I didn't know what I was getting my self into but I couldn't control myself around her either.

"When do you want to start this casual dating and when do think we should get tested", I asked Amy nervously. I knew the reason why I was nervous because I have been with about 20 girls in about two years. I was praying that my test would come up negative. I have always used protection when I was with any girl but you never know. I waited for Amy to answer my question, while I thought about all the other girls that I have been with and realized that Amy was different, special even and I never want to hurt her. I didn't know why I was so fascinated with her and why I was looking forward to making love to her. This internal debate that I was having with myself was something that I have never experienced before and I wanted to believe that everything will be alright in the end but I knew that wouldn't be true. Amy was on my mind way to often for everything to be alright between us.

"I think that we should get tested immediately and we could do it together if you want. There is a clinic that is about thirty miles away, that way we can keep people out of our business. I think that we should start the casual dating once we finish the testing. You don't have to go to the clinic with me but just so you know, we are not having sex with one another until we get tested," Amy responded and I could tell that she was serious. I was looking forward to dating Amy even if it was only casually. Amy was right there is a clinic that is about 45 minutes that we could go to and she was right when we wouldn't have people in our business. I heard what Amy said about both of going together. I really didn't know if I wanted to share this experience with her although, I was open to the idea.

Amy and I continued our dinner while I contemplated getting tested with her. We keep the conversation light and it reminded me of being back at band camp. The idea of getting tested together was very intimate and I figured what better person do it with then with Amy. I was nervous about the whole thing but I was determined to show that I was different. I recommended that we go at separate times to keep the nervousness down and Amy agreed. As we finished our dinner I thought about what casually dating Amy would entail and the lingering thought was what if I had caught something from being so promiscuous.

Time Skip Two day later after they got tested

I was waiting nervously for my test results to come back that I took yesterday. Amy had gotten her results back and they were negative but she went the day before I did. I don't know why I was so nervous but this was a serious situation. There were so many possibilities that could be running through my mind since I started having sex at fourteen.

Suddenly my phone begin to ring. I glanced at the number on the caller id and noticed that it was the clinic. My hand was shaking as I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said as calmly as possible.

"Hello, this is April, from the Drug testing clinic, may I speak to a Richard Underwood, please."

"Speaking." I replied.

The lady on the phone proceed to tell my results on the phone while I listened intently. She told me that my results was negative and that I was clear of any sexual transmitted infections. She said that she would mail my results in three to five days and I gave her my fax number so she could fax them to me. I was home alone as my parents were at work. I told them that I was going to get tested for STIs and they were really proud of me. After my phone call, I sighed in relief and decided that I wouldn't treat sex like it is a toy and that for now I wouldn't play with my health by sleeping with random girls. I know that this would be easier said than done, but for Amy I was willing to try.

I called Amy to tell her the good news. I asked her was she available for a casual date tonight and she said that she was. I didn't know what to plan but I told her to meet at the carnival that was going on and I gave her the address. My fosters parents asked if I could take my foster siblings and I agreed even though I wanted to spend some time with Amy. I thought that this would be perfect opportunity to hang out with Amy but I knew that there could possibly be some drama with my previous hook ups being there as well but I have a feeling that Amy can handle her own. I wanted Amy to see my in a different capacity then the notorious play boy.

 **General POV**

Time Skip to the Carnival

When Amy arrived at the carnival, Ricky was there and there were several of his foster siblings with him. Normally, Ricky would not want anyone to see him with his foster siblings. That would mean that people could see him as a human and not the confident play boy that everyone sees. Amy smiled as she made her way toward Ricky because she loved kids and was glad that she could see Ricky in a different capacity then the one that he normally portrays. Living in a household with the number of siblings that she had, she welcome the company of the kids. There were two little boys about eight and ten and two little girls that were about six and seven and they were the most adorable kids that Amy had ever seen.

Amy walked to Ricky and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, Ricky."

Ricky would recognize that beautiful voice anywhere. He had a sincere smile on his face and not his normal smirk. "Hello Amy, guys this is Amy. Amy this is Michael he is ten, Eric who is seven, Laura who is also seven and Carrie who is five. Amy leaned down to each of the kids and smiled at them and asked "Are you guys ready to have some fun?" The kids were really excited, the little girls grabbed each of Amy's hand while Ricky had the boys. She heard on the boys, Michael she believed, tell Ricky that she is really pretty and heard Ricky agree. She could help but smile that Ricky thought that she was pretty.

Amy and Ricky paid for the kids to get into the carnival and got them wrist bands so that they could get on as many rides as possible. The little girls was taking a liking to Amy and that made Ricky smile. Amy had even won several stuffed animals for both of the girls. The boys decided that they wanted to have a competition with the girls so Amy and Ricky took them to a shooting booth. The winner of the small competition would have to buy dinner. The kids were cheering on the respective member of the opposite sex. Unbeknownst to Ricky, Amy was an amazing shot and she ended up winning the competition.

They went to get some food from the carnival trucks and found a place to sit. Eric asked Amy "How did you manage to shoot so well? That was amazing." Amy smiled before answering the little boy, " I learned when I was old enough to learn to shoot a weapon." Ricky smiled as Amy interacted with the kids. She was amazing and he wanted to say that he let her win, but she was good on her own.

Ricky wanted to challenge Amy to something else that he could possibly win. Amy was extremely competitive and it forced Ricky to want to compete as well. After the kids finished eating, Ricky challenged Amy to the dunk contest. Amy was the first to dunk the person that was sitting on the booth while Ricky struck out. The kids wouldn't let Ricky live this down and they constantly talked about Amy doing better then Ricky, first the shooting guns and then the dunk contest. The kids each had several stuffed bears and had filled up on junk food. There were on the swings while Amy and Ricky was having a casual conversation and watched and waved at the kids as they went by.

Later that night, Ricky had all of the kids safely into his car. He closed the door as he talked to Amy. He wanted to be a gentleman and walk her to her car but she was parked right next to him. Amy noticed that they kids were falling asleep in the car and didn't want to keep them out much later. She leaned in a kissed Ricky. An electric shot went to her arm and the fireworks were back again. Neither of them had felt that electricity since they attended band camp. They both thought that this chemistry would go away but it was more fierce then before.

Amy walked to her car and realized that being immune to Ricky's charm was a lot harder then she thought. When she saw him with the kids, she saw a different person and she realized that she was starting to like him. If Amy was smart she would have walked away from Ricky and this entire situation. It was nice to see that Ricky was human and that he has flaws. She liked this side of Ricky but she knew that she would have to tread lightly or risk Ricky going back to his womanizing charms. Amy was glad that she and Ricky went out in a public setting. She knew any other environment and her and Ricky would have been intimate with each other. She wasn't so immune to his charms as she lead him to believe but was willing to resist for as long as possible.

Unknown to Amy, Ricky was also have a mental debate with himself on his way home. Ricky wanted to show Amy that he was different and was not the player that everyone knew him to be. He wanted to show that he could change his ways and be the person that Amy saw tonight. He like making her laugh and he always wanted to see that smile on her face. They both knew that it was only a matter of time before either of them would be able to resist the charm of the other. Ricky realized that not only did she monopolize his thoughts at every wakening moment, but he was not as immune to the sexy, brunette as he originally thought. It just goes to show that even the handsome, bad boy has feelings but he was willing to let the sultry, curvaceous, young woman see just how deep that his feelings ran. He wanted to believe that maybe one day her feelings would reciprocate his own but for now he had to mask those feelings while they were dating casually. It would be a treacherous path for the both of them but Ricky had a feeling that he would be the one with a broken heart when Amy decided that she could no longer handle his past and womanizing ways.

 **Author's Note: Ricky and Amy being intimate with one another is coming. I don't want to rush anything and I want to prepare you for their buildup. Continue to review this story. I am having a hard time trying to keep with the concept while giving you a potentially good story. There will be some drama in the coming chapters and other characters will make an appearance. Keep reading and thank you for the reviews so far. I will update as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10: Be Mysterious

**Chapter 10: Be Mysterious**

 **Mystery POV**

Who the hell was the new girl that was with Ricky at the carnival? I have never seen her before but it looked like they definitely knew one another and that they were having a good time with each other. Rumor had it that there was a new family that had moved to Valley Glenn before the summer started. Apparently they had moved from down south, and they would attend the local high school in the fall. I didn't know for sure but I thought she could part of the family that has just moved here. Without being seen, I followed them around the carnival and Ricky appeared to smitten with the new brunette. I knew that Adrian would not be happy with this new information even if her and Ricky was no longer together. I have always been infatuated with Ricky even though I knew that he was known to be the notorious play boy. Oftentimes I have heard Adrian talk about her experiences with Ricky in the bedroom and I wanted to see what all the fascination was about. I have never considered Adrian a friend but I knew enough not to cross her. The girl was vindictive and manipulative as hell. There were many students that were afraid of her and I happened to be one of them. I followed Ricky and the new girl around the carnival, I noticed Ricky's interaction with new brunette. She was at least six or seven inches taller than I was and maybe a foot taller than Adrian. She has long, silky brunette hair that she had pulled in an intricate ponytail. I hate to admit this but she was significantly curvy, probably curvier than Adrian was. She was impeccably dressed and had flawless makeup. She had really long legs and I could see why Ricky was enchanted with the brunette. Ricky actually smiled around her instead of his usual smirk that is reserved for everyone that he was trying to get with. I have never seen Ricky interact with a girl in this manner, not even when he was with Adrian. I have never seen Ricky even take a girl out on a date before. I knew that two things could be possibly happening: one Ricky was trying to play on the new girls emotions by pretending to actually be interested in something besides sex or two that he actually liked the new brunette and was showing that he could be different around her. As I continued to follow them around the carnival I learned that it was more of the latter reason. Ricky actually like this new brunette and was showing his true emotions toward her. This theory was later confirmed at the end of the night, when I saw the girl lean in and give Ricky a kiss. I took a picture of two of them kissing and I took a picture of the new, sultry girl. I contemplated sending them to Adrian but I knew that Adrian would blow a gasket if she saw that Ricky actually liked someone else. I decided to save the pictures for later. I saw that Ricky actually smiled when the girl got in her car and drove away but he stayed in the same spot for about ten minutes after the girl left the carnival. I would have to keep an eye on Ricky and the new, leggy brunette. I would just keep the pictures as leverage to make Ricky fall for me. Honestly, I believe that it was to late for Ricky to fall for me because I think that he has already fallen for the fierce, new girl. I think that this is information that I would also keep from Adrian because I thought I could benefit greatly from this information.

 **Amy POV**

It has been about three days since Ricky and I went to the carnival. I must admit that I had the best time for a non-sexual date. The second part of this plan in order to beat the player at his own game is to make him want me. This sounded simple and complicated at the same time. It was simple because I knew that Ricky already wanted me. Not to sound conceited but I knew that he wanted me because I wanted him as well. There in lies the complication. Once Ricky and I were intimate with one another, I would have to detach myself from him emotionally. I would have to act like I didn't care about the bad boy, who had a compassionate side and a troubled past. I also had a troubled past so I knew that people's emotions fail into two categories: emotionally detached or emotionally attached. When he is with other girls, I would have to pretend like it didn't bother me. Before I got adopted, I was really good at pretending that bad things didn't bother me for the sake of my two younger sisters. I could always put on this brave façade for the world to see but there is one person that I could never pretend with, and that person was Shaunte. She has always been able to see through my brave front and know when things were truly bothering me.

 _Flashback back to meeting Shaunte_

 _I was five years old and I just entered kindergarten._ _I had just met Shaunte and her twin sister Sheena even though they were in pre-k, at recess at the beginning of that week. They were very nice to talk to and it was good knowing someone else who was a twin. Things were not going well for my biological mother and father and they were fighting constantly. That seem to be the normal for my family at the time. One of my dads favorite past times was gambling._ _My biological father was gambling so badly that he had lost all of our money for food. My twin sister Angela and I had to eat several pieces of fruit that had to last for breakfast and lunch. It wasn't nearly enough food for the both of but we didn't have money to pay for lunch. One day toward the end of that week, my sister and I were sitting at lunch and we were crying because we didn't have enough food to eat. Shaunte and her twin sister Sheena, walked up to us during lunch and asked why we were crying. Of course, being the oldest out of my twin, I didn't want them to know that something bad was going on so I pretend that everything was fine. Shaunte of course, saw right through my lies and my tears and said that she didn't believe me. I was upset because she knew that I was lying. She said "I noticed that you two haven't been eating, so what is the matter." I thought she was trying to be nosy, but I later learned that she was just concerned. Without actually telling Shaunte that we didn't have enough food to eat, she got up and handed us her lunch. She told me to share with my sister and that she would share with hers which she did. That made me cry even harder because she had just met us and was willing to give us her lunch. In a around about way, Shaunte asked if we liked doughnuts and what flavor did we enjoy. Angela and I told her what type of doughnuts that we liked but I never wondered why._

 _Unbeknownst to me at the time, Shaunte went home later that day and told her mom that she didn't think that we were getting enough food at home. So asked her mom if there was something that they could do about it. Using what ever resources that was available, the McMillians found out where we lived and they would leave us home cooked meals every night on our front porch. Oftentimes they would leave some money as well in order for our mother to buy groceries or to pay the bill_

 _Later I found out why Shaunte asked about our favorite doughnuts. She would ask her mom to get us doughnuts every morning so that we could have something to eat and she would ask her mother to make an extra lunch for us so we would have enough food to eat. From that point own, I could never keep anything from Shaunte. She could read me like an open book. Although, Shaunte didn't know about our situation at home, she continue to bring us food throughout the school year. She never looked at us differently or with pity. For that I was thankful and I realized at a young age that my sister and I had not only gained a true friendship but a true family as well._

 _Flash back ended_

Once again I knew that I would have to put on my brave façade around the notorious play boy. Being emotionally detached from people made it seem like I was heartless and void of all emotions but it protected me from getting my heart broken. I had a distinct feeling that one day Ricky would see me be vulnerable and would intentionally break my heart. Learning to be emotionally detached from the womanizing play boy would be a tougher task then pretending that everything was okay while I was growing up.

 **Ricky POV**

I hadn't heard from Amy since we went to the carnival with one another three days ago. I wanted to show that I was a different Ricky then the bad boy, player. I wanted to show Amy that I was not the same guy that wanted to just have sex and then leave her emotionally distraught. If she was any other girl, that is exactly what I would have done. I would have turned on the charm just to get what I wanted from her. After I got what I wanted from the random girl, I would leave her high and dry.

Amy was different, I would even go far as to say that she was special and she meant a lot to me. She was the first girl that I wanted to know every detail about. I realized that I only knew minimal information about Amy. I knew that she was in the band and has been playing the French horn since the 2nd grade, she has a twin sister who is just as beautiful as she is, had a numerous amount of adoptive siblings from what I saw and what was rumored about her family, she loves dancing and music, and was adopted by a prestigious family. I also knew that the family that had adopted her, and her sisters have traveled to many places and that the father was a big shot in the military. He had learned this from some of the other people that was in the band. I may not know all of the minute details about Amy, but what I did know was what type of person that she is and the personality that she has. I have been observing her personality while we were at band camp and the few times that we have been out together. I can see that she was hurt in the past but she is determined that only she could dictate her future. She has so much potential and she is passionate about everything that she does. She seem considerate, sincere, and very generous as far as he could tell. She has a big heart and when she smiles, it lights up the entire room. Her smile can melt even his hardened heart. She is extremely stubborn when it came to things that she believes in. I could also tell that she was kind-hearted, smart, down-to-earth, free spirited, and seems to love children. She has an amazing aim and has a powerhouse of an arm, like she is softball player. She is so confident and sexy at the same time. She is also very classy, and has extreme respect for herself. She has a sassy attitude and she is very tenacious. I admired that about her, that she wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her from achieving her goals once she made up her mind. This was a characteristic that also made me jealous because I didn't have anyone that would push me to do better then I originally thought I could besides maybe my foster parents or therapist.

I realized that I didn't know as much about Amy as I thought I did. I don't know her favorite color, what she wanted to be when she grew up, nothing about her past, her biggest fears, how many siblings she actually had, where she was born, and who is older between her and her twin sister. I also didn't know why Amy started playing the French horn in the first place. There is so much that I didn't know about her but I also like the mystery of it all. I thought back to when he they were at the carnival and her interaction with his foster siblings. It was like they were her biological siblings and I wondered if that is how she was with her siblings

I had to admit, that I may not know much about Amy but I knew enough and hopefully I would learn as much as she possibly wanted to tell me. I know more about Amy from listening when we were in band camp and going out with her a few times then I ever learn about Adrian in the five months that we were together. When I was with Adrian, I didn't care to learn things about her even though I did end up learning somethings about her that will always be with me.

On the other hand, Amy didn't really know me either. I have never told anyone outside of my foster family and therapist anything about me. Although, Adrian speculated many things about me and she thought that we were the same because we both came from a troubled past. She always thought that because I was the bad boy and she was the presumed bad girl and that we belong with one another. Adrian did learn some things about me and I admit that I never wanted to tell her anything about me. She would hassle me until I would tell her things that she wanted to know and that meant withholding sex on her part. For instance, Adrian knew that I was the bad boy drummer in the band, that girls constantly threw themselves at me, that I was in foster care and that the Shakur family adopted me, she never meet them though in the entire we were together, she also know that I went to juvie when I was younger for following around with the wrong crowd. Like Amy, she also could tell when I was lying and she could read me like a book. Furthermore, we had great sex with each other and knew about me being abused in the past.

I want Amy to know about me on a different level from any other girl that I have been with. I wanted her to know everything there is to know about me, both good and bad. I wanted her to know that I have a love for baseball, the reason why I play the drums, what my favorite food and dessert is, that I actually enjoy school, that I thought about owning my own business when I get older, how I was abused by my father, the trouble with my mother, what it was like being abused and being in a foster home, why I feel the need to have sex with every girl that I interact with, that I love to cook and clean, that I like being around my family, love going to the beach, love watching movies, that I have written several songs and what they are and finally I wanted to know it was like to make love to Amy. There was so much that I wanted Amy to know about me, that I wanted and was willing to share with her. I wanted to see that I could be a respectable and vulnerable guy. Although, I was feeling very apprehensive about letting her in and having her learn about my life. The primary reason that I was feeling this way was because I didn't want Amy to see me as damaged goods.

I wanted to talk to Amy and I realized that was also a first for me. She is the first girl that I actually want to talk to and miss when I can't talk to her. According to the agreement that I had with Amy about the two of us casually dating, it was her turn to choose what we do. I couldn't figure Amy out and I had no idea what she was planning. I knew that it would be fun and spontaneous. It was like she was hiding her emotions from me and was afraid to let me see her in a vulnerable state. I guess we both have this in common, we wanted to keep our troubled past a mystery. Having this mysterious relationship with Amy was terrifying to say the least.

There was this saying that mother use to say to me when I was younger, she would say "what's done in the dark will come to light". I haven't really believe that this saying was actually true but I have a horrible feeling that my dark and mysterious past would come back to haunt me. I just hoped that my past wouldn't destroy the potential future that I wanted to have with Amy.


	11. Chapter 11: Having Some Fun

**Author's Note: I will continue to update this story. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate all criticism both constructive and not. Thanks for continuing to read my story and hope that you guys like it. I am trying to do this story some justice and appreciate all the reviews that have gotten for this story and hopefully they will continue to come. Thanks again and hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for your support and the reviews.**

 **Chapter 11: Having Some Fun**

 **Amy POV**

It has been exactly a week since Ricky and I went to the carnival. I knew that it was my turn to plan our casual time together. I wanted to show Ricky that I liked to have fun. I would only be in town for two and half more weeks until I will go to Europe for the international fashion show. My mom had sent me some samples of the clothing that the models was wearing. I had managed to finish several of the designs that I had started before band camp. I was really excited for the international models to wear my clothing. My mom was doing a lot of the leg work to fund this line that I was designing and I must admit that I will be relieved when I could see the models wearing some of my designs.

I planned for Ricky and I to spend about five days in Los Angeles. I had already reserved a beach front penthouse hotel room with a king size bed, it had the perfect view of the beach. There was also a kitchen so that I could cook several of our meals. I had a feeling that Ricky liked Italian food and that was one of my favorite specialties that I like to make. I had got us center field baseball tickets to see the Dodgers play thanks to my dad. I didn't now if Ricky would like baseball but I hoped that he would like it because it was one of my favorite sports to watch. I also planned for us to attend the battle of the bands show seeing that we were both in the band. If he agreed to go to Los Angeles with me, then we would spend one day sailing on this beautiful boat that would only be us and the boating crew. Finally, I had also planned for us to watch movies under the stars if Ricky would be okay with that and a comedy show.

I realized that I really didn't know much about Ricky but I hoped that he would like what I have planned for him. It was hard to image what Ricky would like but I was willing to try and if things didn't work out like I planned, I would have fun on my own or maybe start on a new line for the fall.

I picked up the phone and called Ricky.

" Good morning, Romeo," I said in a teasing tone.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ricky said while smiling. He was fully aware of the nickname that she had started calling him. He didn't mind though because he knew that he had a reputation with the women. He wanted Amy to see that he could be a different person and not as the notorious playboy.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go Los Angeles with me for about five days, with us possibly leaving in two days. If you don't want to go then that is fine, but I do have things planned for us if you want to go with me. Like I told you before, there is no pressure or labels. It is just us going and having fun out of town for a while. So what do you say?" I asked him.

I was nervous as I waited for Ricky to respond to what I asked him because I didn't know how he would respond.

"Yes, Amy I would love to go to Los Angeles with you for five days. I think that would be a good idea. I look forward to what you may have planned."

Ricky and I talked for about twenty minutes before hanging up the phone. He was trying to get me to tell him what we were doing but I wouldn't give in. I did tell him to bring comfortable clothing and be prepared to have some fun.

Now that Ricky had agreed, I had some things that I need to do. I wanted to make sure that the house was clean as well as my room. It should be pretty clean since I am the only one here besides my two older brothers.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and then cleaned up my mess. I put on some comfortable clothes and grabbed my keys and phone and set the alarm before leaving my home. I went to the mall and hit up several stores. I went to the sports store and got me a Dodgers jersey dress that hugged all of my curves in the right places and got a jersey for Ricky and a baseball cap for him. I then went to Victoria secret to purchase some new bras and panties sets. I also purchased some sexy sets of lingerie and some of Victoria Secret's pink wear. I wanted to get several new bathing suits but I could get some from my mothers closet at home that has bathing suits that has never been worn. I also got several new summer dresses from _DEB_ , one was black laced, one was blue, tight and had slits on the side, and the other was a light pink and bought several pairs of new sandals and wedges. I also purchased eight pairs of denim shorts from _Express and American Eagle._ After I finished in the current store, I went to my car to place my bags into the car and walked back into the mall with my phone and keys and purse. I walked into the food court and got a turkey wrapped sandwich, a small salad, and a bottle of sparking water. I sat down at an available table and ate my lunch.

I was just about finished my lunch, when I noticed a group of about four girls suddenly approached my table with trays of food, I glanced up from my phone to look at them. There was one African American girl with flawless skin and she was about 5'4 and she was extremely pretty. Another of the girls, had freckles with red hair. She was about the same height as the African American. The third girl in the group was perky, blond with light blue eyes and was about 5'6 with long legs. Finally, the last girl was of Asian decent and she was the shortest of the other three girls. All of the girls looked around my age and would probable attend the local high school in the fall.

"Hi, Do you mind if we sit here with you?" The red haired girl asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," I said to them.

"I'm Madison Cooperstein, the red head say and she commenced to introduce the rest of the girls that she was with, "that's Lauren Fields", as she pointed to the African American, "Grace Bowman" the perky blond, and finally "Alice Valko", the Asian girl.

"Hi, I am Amy Juergens-McMillian and it is a pleasure to meet everyone." I responded with a smile.

"McMillian, so are you part of the new family that just moved here from down south," the talkative red haired-girl, Madison asked Amy.

"Yes, we just moved here from Miami." Amy said and she finished the off the rest of her lunch.

The girls started to eat their lunch while they asked the typical questions, like what grade was I in, when did we move here, and what I like to do for fun.

"10th grade, before the end of this summer, I am in the band and I am into fashion," I answered in the order the questions were asked.

I learned that the blonde, Grace was a virgin, Christian who's a cheerleader and Grace's mother was married to a man who was a doctor. The African American girl, Lauren had an older brother also attending our school and her dad was a therapist while her mom was a phycologist and they were divorced. The red head, parents was also divorced and he dad was married to her stepmother because her biological mother passed away. Finally, the Asian girl, Alice lived with both of her parents and had two guys friends. I learned that they were all freshmen expect Grace who was also a sophomore. We exchange numbers and then we walked around the mall after lunch.

I found some other cute clothes that I purchased from the mall and then said ended up dropping my new friends off at their respective homes, since I was the only one with a car and then I went home. I was actually looking forward to spending time with Ricky away from this small town. I finished packing the necessities for our road trip, then turned on some music and finished my fall fashion line. I couldn't help but think about my adventure with the sexy, bad boy drummer.

 **Ricky POV**

It has been exactly a week since Amy and I went to the carnival. I missed like crazy and I couldn't stop thinking about her. My mind keep wondering what exactly did Amy have plan for our casual time together. I was determined to have fun with her regardless of what we did.

I got up to go grab some breakfast and then my phone begin to ring. I knew that it was Amy because I gave her a special ring tone so that I wouldn't have to glance at the caller id. As soon as the soft sounds of the French horn entered the air, I have a big, bright smile on my face.

"Good morning Romeo," Amy said to me. My smiled faltered a little because she was still calling me Romeo even though I know she was teasing.

I didn't let that deter me though as I responded. "Good morning beautiful." I was smiling as I called her beautiful. She is the only girl that I actually smile for whenever I am talking to her. I knew why she was making fun of me, but as I mentioned before, I was determined to show that I was different and that I wasn't the same person that I was when we met at band camp.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go Los Angeles with me for about five days, with us possibly leaving in two days. If you don't want to go then that is fine, but I do have things planned for us if you want to go with me. Like I told you before, there is no pressure or labels. It is just us going and having fun out of town for a while. So what do you say?" Amy asked nervously. I knew when she was nervous because she would start to ramble. I also knew why she was nervous because she didn't know how I would respond. She was quiet on the phone as she waited for my response.

When I thought what she was asking, I actually thought that it would be a good idea to spend several days with this beautiful, sexy woman. Besides my foster parents had taken my foster siblings to Disneyland for eight days so I wouldn't have to explain where I was going. Since we decided to be honest with one another, I responded accordingly by saying ""Yes, Amy I would love to go to Los Angeles with you for five days. I think that would be a good idea. I look forward to what you may have planned."

Amy and I talked for about twenty more minutes before we hung up the phone. I finished making me some breakfast and then clean the kitchen. I have never enjoyed talking on the phone but for some reason, I enjoyed talking to Amy and didn't want to get off the phone.

What was happening to me?

I tried to get Amy to tell me what she has planned but she wouldn't budge, all she would say is bring comfortable clothing and be prepared to have some fun. I did wonder why she wanted to go to Los Angeles though, maybe we would go to a baseball game or maybe to the beach. Both of those thoughts would be amazing.

I went downstairs to my bedroom, and started to pack some things for our trip. I was excited and couldn't wait to see what Amy had planned. I decided that I would bring my guitar and possibly write some songs if and when I had some free time. I knew that this trip would be amazing and that I would have a good time with Amy.

 **General POV**

 **Time Skip to Thursday: Leaving for the trip**

They decided that they would meet at Amy's house and leave from there at six in the morning. Amy had texted Ricky her address yesterday. Amy was running around making sure that everything electrical was turned off, the food she had made was stored in the refrigerator for her older brothers and that she had everything that she needed. When she was satisfied that she had everything, she went into her bathroom and took a shower before her alarm went off. She got of the shower, dried off, put on some sexy underwear, blow dried her hair, sprayed perfume on her and then put on a short, forming fitting summer dress that flared at the bottom. It accentuated all of her curves and made her breasts look bigger and showed off her suntanned skin. She put on some brown wedged sandals and turned on her curling iron. She pinned up a portion of her hair while she put some deep curls in the back that hung loosely over her shoulders. She put on some makeup and accessories and she was ready to go. She turned off the curling iron and made her way downstairs where her luggage, laptop, purse and guitar was. She made a quick breakfast for her and Ricky, made some coffee for the both of them and glanced at the clock on the stove. It read 5:45, so Ricky would be her shortly. She also put some drinks and snacks into a portable cooler. She made quick work and cleaned the kitchen while making sure the stove and coffee maker were turned off.

About five minutes later, Ricky pulled up in the driveway not wanting to be late and glanced at Amy's immaculate home. Amy had gotten the Range Rover out of the garage so that they could have more space during their three drive to Los Angeles. Ricky parked his car and he was awestruck when Amy finally emerged from her house. She was naturally beautiful and didn't have to flaunt it like most girls. She had all of her belongings in tow when he parked his car.

"Good morning, Ricky." Amy said excitedly.

Ricky was speechless for a second as she walked toward him. He finally found his voice and responded, "Good morning, beautiful."

"I pulled the Range Rover out of the garage so that we could have more space on the way there, if that is okay with you. Do you want to drive or do you want me to?" Amy asked.

Ricky found his composure before saying, "Yes that is an awesome idea and I was thinking the same thing on the drive here. I can drive there and you can drive on the way back.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful?" Ricky asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, but I have to run back into the house, I don't have enough hands. The Range Rover is open if you want to load your stuff in there." Amy said jokingly.

Ricky decided that he would be a gentleman and load their belongings into the unlocked SUV. He unloaded all of his belongings from his car and put them in the Range Rover, and then he started with Amy's things. He noticed that she had a guitar and wondered what type she played. He knew that this trip would be well worth it. He placed Amy's purse, and laptop in the front passenger seat and her guitar and luggage in the back. Amy came back out of the house with two coffee cups, a cooler, and a bag with Styrofoam containers and set the alarm to her home. She saw that Ricky had placed her purse, and laptop in the front and her other belongings in the back. She placed both coffee cups in the holders, and the cooler in the back right in the middle and she climbed in to the Range Rover. She buckled her seatbelt and then reached into her purse for her phone, she hooked it to the dash board with the preloaded directions to the GPS.

"Let's go Romeo." Amy said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Ricky glanced at the beautiful brunette and couldn't help but smile. He started the SUV and they were on their way to Los Angeles.

Both him and Amy had on sunglasses to protect the sun from their eyes.

"I made you some coffee, and something for breakfast that we can eat when we stop.

"It smells wonderful, thank you so much. Which coffee is mine?" Ricky asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Either one, they are both the same, black because I didn't know how you take your coffee." Amy responded to him.

"That's perfect, thanks and that is the way that I like my coffee." Ricky reached for a coffee cup and blew the hot beverage before he took a sip of the wonderful beverage. It was like the beans were freshly ground and Ricky think he detected a hint of cinnamon. It was like heaven in his mouth and the cinnamon and other spices were blended together perfectly. Ricky glanced at her as she turned on the radio and found a station that satisfied the both of their music needs.

Ricky couldn't take it anymore and he had to ask," Ames, what is in this coffee. This is the best coffee that I ever tasted. It is like the perfect blend of favors in a cup and I detected a hint of cinnamon."

Amy smiled before she responded, "It is a special blend of coffee beans and I added a hint of cinnamon before I brewed it together."

Ricky wanted to know as much about Amy as he could so he decided to do something that he has never done before, he wanted to play 20 questions. He knew that if he wanted Amy to open up to him then he would have to open up to her as well about everything including his past. This was a scary thought for him but he was willing to do that in order to know her better. He hoped that he wouldn't come to regret this decision to open up to this woman.

"So Amy, how about we play 20 questions, so that we can learn about each other." Ricky asked her.

"How about ten and then we could go from there with the other 10 questions? You don't have to answer if the questions get to personal." She countered.

Ricky would take what he could get right now if it meant that he could learn more about this sexy, mysterious, brunette woman.

"Okay, ladies first." Ricky said.

"Alright, we will start simple, what is your favorite food/dessert and why?" Amy asked as she turned in her seat to look at Ricky while he was driving.

"I think that counts as two questions, but my favorite food is spaghetti with meat sauce and for dessert double chocolate cake. I love it because it is a simple meal, just pasta and sauce but that is the first meal I had when I was adopted by my foster parents, it is the meal that Margret makes when I would get in trouble, and it is the meal that I have whenever bad things happen in my life." Ricky told her sincerely.

"Okay same question," Ricky asked her.

"Well, I love Italian food, but my all time favorite is chicken wings, and my desert is German chocolate cake. I love chicken wings because my adoptive father would make a bunch during football season and he would make them dance for me when I was a little girl, it would be our special time together without all of my siblings." Amy responded.

"Okay, next question why do you like playing the drums so much?" Amy asked still with the simple questions.

"That is a good question, I think that the reason that I like the drums is because I was so angry growing up and didn't want to continue the violent cycle by beating up on people, so I decided to beat on the drums. I was always banging on something so my middle school teacher told me that I would make a good drummer and so he put a pair of sticks in my hands I haven't been able to put them down since."

"Why do you like playing the French horn?"

"My biological mother used to love listening to the French horn but she never had the talent to actually play the instrument. I wanted to play the French horn because I wanted to make her proud of me and it is the only time that I would see that she was really happy, so I took lessons and learned how to play the French horn."

"That is interesting Amy and you picked a good instrument to play." Ricky commented. "It's your turn."

"Besides the drums, and having sex what do you like to do in your free time?" Amy asked.

Ricky chuckled because this girl was funny and would say exactly what was on her mind. " I love baseball, going to movies, the beach and believe this of not, I actually like going to school."

"What type of dancing do you enjoy?" Ricky asked.

"I use do ballet, tap, and ballroom dancing. Now I enjoy to salsa and the meringue, and modern hip hop and R&B." Amy said.

They were enjoying their conversation so much that they didn't realize that they had been driving for about an hour and half. Ricky pulled over at a rest stop and they both stretched their legs. Amy went to the restroom while Ricky started to eat the breakfast that Amy had made. It was still warm and he must admit that it was delicious. She had made some blueberry pancakes, with scrambled eggs, turkey sausage and bacon and had cut up some fresh fruit. He finished off his breakfast just as she walked out of the rest stop.

"Do you want me to drive or do you want to continue?" She asked him.

" I can continue to drive, I am stuffed and by the way that breakfast was delicious." Ricky pleaded with her

She wanted to switch places but he told her that he would drive the remainder of the way. They started driving again. They continued to drive in silence for a little while and they listened to the music that was playing on the radio. Suddenly, Luke Bryan " Play it Again" came on and Amy turned the volume up. She loves Luke Bryan and she started to singing along while Ricky was paying attention to road. He glanced at her and couldn't help but laugh, she was having so much fun, while dancing to the song that was playing and he wished that he could be as free spirted as she was. Ricky knew that we would have a fun time while on this trip and having fun was the objective of this whole trip.

As soon as the song was over, Ricky's phone started to vibrate, so he pulled out his phone to glance at the caller id. He sighed when he saw who was calling him because he was looking forward to having fun with Amy but he didn't know what he should do because he was in the car with a woman that he wanted to get to know and could have fun with.

Cliffhanger: Who is calling Ricky and how will Amy respond? Will she be jealous or will she pretend that she is not bothered by someone calling him while she is on a trip with him. Keep reading to find out and thank you for all of your support.


	12. Chapter 12: Having Some Fun 2

**Author's Note: This chapter will be rated M. There will be some sexual language and sexual content. There maybe some sexual actions. Please continue to read this story and review. I appreciate all of the comments and please let me know if there is anything that I could do to improve this story. Continue to read and be supportive of this story and I will continue to update as often as possible. Thanks again.**

 **Chapter 12: Having Fun: Part Two**

 **Ricky POV**

I glanced at my phone that was ringing and noticed hat it was Adrian calling me. I didn't want to answered the phone while I was with Amy but I figured that I had two options: either answer the phone which would be disrespectful to Amy or ignore her and she would continue to call me until I did answered. I glanced over at Amy and she seem like she had an amused look on her face.

"Ricky just answer the phone, or they will probably keep calling." Amy said amused. They still had like and hour and fifteen minutes left of the their drive to Los Angeles.

"Hello," I said while answering the phone.

"Hey Ricky, why didn't you answer the phone, I know you saw the caller id." Adrian asked in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry I am driving that is why I didn't answer the phone. What can I do for you Adrian? I am kind of busy." I said starting to get annoyed as well.

"Where are you going and I was calling to see if you were able to come over tonight and have some fun?" She asked in what used to be a seductive tone but now was starting to become obnoxious.

"Somewhere with my foster parents and no I can't come over there tonight. I am busy like I mentioned earlier." I glanced over at Amy and I could see that she was trying to suppress her laughter.

"Cut the crap Ricky, what are you so busy doing?" She asked getting more and more frustrated.

"Like I told you, I am going somewhere with my foster parents, I will talk to you later. I have to go Adrian, bye." I said before she could say something. I figured that she would call back or text or leave me a message. As soon as I got off the phone with her, Amy burst into laughter. I had to admit that it was kind of funny as well, because I haven't been with her in a long time.

We finally composed ourselves and I glanced at Amy to apologize for the interruption. "Amy I am sorry for that, I didn't know that she would call me," I told her apologetically.

"Ricky don't worry about it, we are just having some fun remember, no pressure, no labels," Amy responded still amused about the whole conversation I had with Adrian.

"Care to pick up our conversation where we left off." Amy asked me.

For a moment, I was stunned, this girl is amazing and I was truly surprised that she wanted to pick up the conversation that we had before we stopped. I was also surprised that she wasn't acting jealous like most of the other girls that I previously hook up with. She wasn't clingy or needy like Adrian or wanted attention.

"Okay question four, what do you want to do with your life when you grow up?" Amy asked as she pretended to rub her chin.

" I would like to own my own business, and maybe get my business degree." I responded glad that she was willing to change the subject and keep the conversation lite.

"Same question," I asked her.

"Well I like fashion, so I would like to my own fashion boutique and have international models wear the clothes that I design one day." Amy said and I could hear the passion in her voice when she talked about owning a fashion boutique.

"Question five, what quality do you find the sexiest on a woman?" Amy asked intrigued

I laughed because I definitely wasn't expecting that but I shouldn't be surprised that Amy would ask a question like that. "I think the sexiest thing about a woman is her legs. I love legs and seeing a woman's legs is the thing that drives me crazy. I don't know I am just attracted to sexy legs on women."

I didn't want to ask her what quality she found sexy in men because I was afraid of her answer. I also started to experience an irrational feeling, a feeling that I couldn't quite explain, a feeling that I have never experienced before. A feeling of jealousy passed over me and I realized that I didn't like that feeling. The questions that Amy was asking me told me that she wasn't a virgin and the thought of her ever being with another man didn't sit well with me. It made me sick to my stomach to think of Amy ever being with another man, I couldn't understand this reaction. I knew that I couldn't act like this when she was so willing to accept my past without being jealous or clingy when she realized that there has been other women in my life.

"Who is older out of you and your twin sister and what is it like to have a twin?" I asked Amy curiously.

"That sounds like two questions to me, but I am by three and half minutes and having a twin is uncanny. I mean there is this person who looks exactly like you but they have a different personality then you do. She is my best friend and we tell each other everything. I think when we were little we could feel each other's pain maybe like it was transferred from one twin to the other. It is an amazing feeling to have a twin, it is an indescribable feeling." Amy told me.

I contemplated what she had told me and I wish I had a biological sibling so that I could experience what she was talking about and having to protect a younger sibling. I wanted a sibling so that we could talk about any and everything. I would definitely try to teach my sibling better then what I was taught. I just thought it was interesting to have a sibling.

"Next question, when did you lose your virginity?" Amy asked still intrigued. I was wondering why Amy was so curious about my sexual experiences and how she could be so comfortable asking me those questions.

"I was fourteen when I lost my virginity," I responded to her.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked her sounding lame as hell.

"Blue," She responded with a smile on her face.

According to the GPS there was half and hour left before we would reach our destination. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was almost 9 in the morning. It was fun to have a good conversation with Amy and was glad that I could talk to her about some things. It was like she wanted to see me be uncomfortable while she was completely unaffected by this conversation. I didn't understand why I was so uneasy talking about this subject when I love having sex. I guess I didn't feel comfortable because I have never had this conversation with a girl before. I wanted Amy to see that I was different so it should have been easy to have this conversation with her. I glanced at Amy and noticed that her dress had inched up a little bit and I could see her tanned legs. I felt the car jerk as I thought about those legs around my waist.

"No more questions," I asked her teasingly.

 **Amy POV**

I am having so much fun asking Ricky questions about his past experiences. It was funny to watch the bad boy squirm from being nervous. I know that he has never had this conversation with a girl before. I think that he was to afraid of how they would respond. They would get jealous hearing his experiences with other girls but I was determined to show that I really just wanted to have fun. I pulled out my drawing book and started to draw Ricky while he was driving. He was my inspiration and I wondered what it would be like to design both male and female clothes.

Was it bad that I wanted to rub Ricky's penis to know what it feels like? I bet that he is packing and I couldn't wait to find out? My panties were starting to get wet as I thought about Ricky pleasing me sexually. I must have zoned out thinking about what it would be like to have Ricky please me and fulfill my sexual desires.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard Ricky repeatedly calling my name. "Yes Ricky," I asked confused.

"I ask did you have any more questions that you wanted to ask because you still have four more." Ricky said as he smirked at me.

"What is your greatest sexual fantasy?" I boldly asked Ricky.

Ricky started to choke because no one has ever asked him what his sexual fantasy was and now here was this women that was asking him about his sexual fantasy. I saw the wheels turning in Ricky's head as he thought about my question.

"I fantasized about being with multiple women at the same time and having someone film it like we were some porn stars." Ricky said but I could tell that he was teasing me.

"Where were you born?" Ricky asked me to cover his nervousness.

"I was born right here in California in the beautiful city of Sacramento." I responded to Ricky because he was clearly nervous about where this conversation was going.

I continued talking to Ricky. "Am I making you uncomfortable with the questions that I am asking you?" I asked him seriously.

"I am just in shock because I have never had this type of conversation with any girl before and you are just asking these questions like you are completely comfortable." Ricky told me honestly.

 **General POV**

Ricky and Amy finally arrived at the five star hotel that they were staying at. Ricky was completely awestruck at the beach front resort that the had the pleasure of staying. Ricky could see the beach from the parking lot and he couldn't wait to go the beach. The smell of the salt water filled his nostrils and he glanced around quickly at the scenery. They left their belongings in the Range Rover while Amy grabbed her purse. They both walked into the elaborate, air-conditioned hotel lobby. When they got to the front desk, Amy told the woman that they had a reservation under McMillian. They were informed that their suite was not available until about one in the afternoon. Ricky glanced at his watch and saw that it was only ten in the morning. The woman at the desk apologized for the inconvenience and would give them one free night stay. She also offered discounted rate for their stay.

They decided that they would figure out what they could do until it was time to check in. Ricky grabbed a travel guide and they headed back to the Range Rover. They decided that they would grab something to eat and then head to Venice Beach. Amy changed her from her wedges, to her flats if they were going to walk on Venice Beach. She also changed out of her dress and put on some long tights with a one sleeved shirt that accentuated her behind. Ricky held the door open for Amy as she climbed back into the Range Rover and couldn't help but stare at Amy's butt, then went to the driver's side. They stopped at this bistro and had lunch. They engaged in a casual conversation and they had a good time with one another. Amy told Ricky that she would go to the store after they checked into the hotel so that to get somethings to cook so they wouldn't have to eat out all the time.

Ricky was really enjoying spending time with Amy and he could tell that she was having a good time as well. After they paid for their lunch, they got back into the truck and put Venice Beach into the GPS. It was only twenty minutes away from where they were staying. The drove to Venice Beach and parked the Range Rover. Once again Ricky hopped out and went to open the door for her. Amy got out of the truck and Ricky found himself once again starring at Amy's backside. Amy grabbed her camera so that she could capture their time in Los Angeles fully aware that Ricky was staring at her behind.

They walked on Venice Beach and stopped at a few of the vendors that were there such as the magicians, weight lifters, and the fortune tellers. There was even a dance team that was performing on the boardwalk. Amy and Ricky walked up to the dance team and Amy started dancing to the music. She was dancing close to Ricky and she could feel the heat radiating off of her. She was grooving to the music and she was grinding on Ricky. Ricky was so turned on with Amy dancing on him like she was. The dance group noticed her dancing and asked if she wanted to join them. She told them that she was enjoying her time with Ricky but he told her to go ahead and dance with them. Amy ended up dancing several songs with the group because she was having an amazing time. Ricky loved to watch her dance and she turned him on so bad with the way she was dancing. Amy thanked the group for letting her dance with them and she even gave them a tip. Her and Ricky continued to walk on the Venice Beach Boardwalk. Amy was snapping pictures while she enjoying the view. She even took some pictures with Ricky and him by himself.

Ricky put has arm around Amy's shoulders as they walked on the Boardwalk. They stopped at one of the concession stands and got something to drink. The heat was radiating off of them, not only from the weather but also the desire that they had for one another. They managed to find a empty bench, and just enjoyed each other's company. The need for them to kiss one another became overwhelming. They finally gave in to their desire and kissed each other. They fought for dominance and Ricky let her win. She tasted sweet and salty at the same time. Ricky felt that he couldn't get enough of her and he felt it throughout his entire body. Their need for one another was slowly consuming their entire body. They came up from air after their passionate kiss and Ricky helped her to stand up. The intertwined their hands together and keep walking on the boardwalk.

Ricky and Amy got a cartoon drawing of her sitting on his lap while they looked at each other with desire and passion in their eyes. The drawing was really good so they each got one. Ricky and Amy saw a photo booth and decided that they wanted to be silly and take pictures together. They were having a marvelous time with one another. They gathered their pictures and then walked to the beach. They both left their shoes at the shoreline and they went frolicking on the beach. Amy begin to take pictures once again and Ricky watched her while she was taking the pictures. The sat on several of the large rocks and just enjoyed being at the beach. Amy told Ricky that there was a beach at the resort that they could spend some more time at. Ricky held Amy in his arms and played with her silky hair.

Amy asked Ricky if he ever had sex on the beach. Ricky had never done anything so spontaneous in all of his life and he told Amy that he had never had sex on the beach. Ricky decided that he would tell Amy about his life. Ricky asked Amy why she didn't ask about his past when they were playing the question game in the car. She told him that she felt he would tell her when he was ready and that she didn't want him to talk about how painful his past was until he was ready. She told him that she also had a troubled and disturbing past as well.

Ricky leaned forward and kissed her soft, plush lips. She was invigorating and their chemistry was undeniable. Ricky pulled Amy on his lap without breaking the kiss. They were in their own world and they both were aware that they was on a public beach. Amy wrapped her long legs around Ricky's waist. Ricky could feel the heat coming from Amy's warm center. She began kissing and sucking on his collarbone which made Ricky moan rather loudly, had they not been on the breezy beach, someone would have heard him. Amy kissed his lips once again and before Ricky could deepen the kiss, Amy jumped off of him and started running around the beach again. Ricky had to remain sitting on the sand because if he would have stood up, it would have been an embarrassing situation. He was so aroused and his jeans felt like they were constricting around his groin area. She would definitely be the death of him.

Ricky glanced at his watch and saw that they have been in Venice Beach for about three hours. It didn't seem like they had been there for that long. Ricky didn't want to leave but they didn't have any swimming clothes. Amy had snapped some pictures of Ricky on the sand. She knew that she had got him aroused because she felt him through the fabric of her tights. She was right, Ricky was definitely packing. She had a feeling that she would be sore in the morning when they were finally intimate with one another.

They grabbed their shoes and made sure that they had everything, like the keys, their phones and Amy's camera. She took a lot of pictures but they decided that they would go to the Getty Center which wasn't very far from Venice Beach. The Getty was an Art museum that specialized in Greek antiquities. It wasn't really Ricky thing but he couldn't deny that he was interested in the art that was available to see. He also couldn't deny the look on Amy's face when they went to the museum. He wanted to keep that look on her face as much as he could. There was an area where they could take pictures. Again they took pictures with each other and by themselves.

It was around three in the afternoon, when they finally checked into their hotel. They had grabbed something to eat before they headed back to the hotel. They were in the penthouse suite on the top of the building. They luggage had been sent up while they were getting their keys. This hotel included efficiency kitchens in most of the suites, twenty-four hour services that included room-service, concierge, valet parking, a heliport, limousine service and free car wash. The lady at the front desk showed them to the private elevators for the penthouse people that was guests that was staying in the penthouse suites could access these elevators. Amy and Ricky were the only two in the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, they were all over one another. Ricky grabbed onto Amy's thighs and picked her up. They were both so turned on with each other that they didn't care that they were in a elevator. He pressed her against the wall and pressed his hardened member against the fabric of her tights. Ricky knew that she could feel his erection. He was getting payback for on her for making him moan at the beach. Since Amy was wearing a one sleeved shirt, Ricky had easy access to her breasts. He cupped her sizable breasts with one hand and he could feel her nipples become erect under her shirt. He nibbled on her lower lip and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She felt Ricky smirk against her mouth and knew that he was trying to get her back for actions at the beach. They continued the hot and heavy make out session until they had finally reached their floor. Before they stepped off the elevator, the attempted to fix their clothing and got off the elevator.

They had the entire level of the suite to themselves. The walk in area was where the kitchen was. It had a dishwasher, sink, refrigerator, stove and modern appliances. There was also a common area that had the couch, TV and dining area. Directly behind the kitchen, through glass double doors there was so huge that it had an adjoining room that guest could sleep in. Amy was unaware that there were an adjoining room when she booked it. Both rooms had king size beds and the other furnishings of a hotel. They would have to share the bathroom and they each had a door separating their rooms from the bathroom. Inside of the bathroom were a Jacuzzi tub with jets and there was also a walk-in shower with a glass covering around it. There was an additional door which housed the toilet. There were his and her sinks and a vanity what had lights above it. They had separate rooms but they both knew that they wouldn't sleep separately. Off to the side of the kitchen were the balcony where they could go on and overlook the entire hotel. They had a beachfront view and that were secluded from everyone else.

They both wanted to pick up from where they left off in the elevator but they Amy needed to go to the store while Ricky wanted to take a shower and then take a nap. Amy asked if there was anything particular that he needed from the store and he said that he would go with her. She told him that he didn't need to and to relax but he insisted. They went to the grocery store that was twenty minutes from the hotel and purchased some food. They returned to the hotel after they had finished shopping and put the groceries away. Ricky went to take a shower while seeing if Amy had anything planned for the night. She said that she didn't have anything planned but would do something if Ricky wanted to.

Around seven that night, they decided that they would go to the pool hall in their hotel. Amy decided to wear the tight blue dress that she had purchased at the mall with some comfortable wedges. She did her hair in tight curls while pining it up in an intricate fashion, and putting on some silver makeup. She put on accessories that matched her dress and put the things that she needed into her purse. Ricky was dressed in dark pants, with a nice button down shirt, and black timberland boots. Amy looked exquisite and Ricky fought hard to control himself. He knew that they would both have some fun tonight and that he couldn't wait to have Amy. For right now they would just enjoy each other's company will suppressing their sexual desire for one another.


	13. Chapter 13: Having Some Fun 3

**Author's Note: The next few chapters will talk about their trip to Los Angeles. This chapter and the chapters to come will be rated M. Please continue to read and reviews. Thank you guys for all of your support and I will continue to update. I have to break up their intimate scene to accomplish what I want with this story. Love you guys and continue to enjoy this story.**

 **General POV**

Amy leaned against the pool table in the hotels' gaming room watching Ricky chalk the tip of a cue stick, a slight smile softening her mouth. He had patiently explained the rules of the game while she waited patiently to play the game.

What Amy didn't disclose was that her grandfather, who had become a skilled pool player, taught her and her twin the game before they was tall enough to see over the table. They'd stood on a stool to watch Isaiah McMillian as he drove ball after ball into the pockets before the stroke claimed the left side of his body. Ricky mentioned that he was a master of this game and she had told him that she had played a few times and Ricky told her that he would go easy on her. She replied by telling him to bring it on with a huge smile on her face.

When she and Ricky had first entered the gaming room she had not been surprised that they weren't the only ones taking advantage of the half dozen or more billiard tables set up in the massive space. Amy explained to Ricky that this hotel is known as a tourist spot and catered to the business travelers. She had read that when she was booking this hotel and reading the reviews that the hotel received. She glanced over and Ricky and sent him a seductive wink. He laughed at her as he lead her to an open table.

Amy glanced around and noticed that she and older woman were the only women present. Either the tourist and business travelers didn't travel with their significant others or the women didn't see the value of engaging in table games.

Putting aside the chalk aside Ricky told Amy to "Come here," he whispered to her softly. She straightened from her leaning position and moved toward him. "Stand in front of me and I'll show you how to hold the cue stick."

She maneuvered in front of him and the whisper of his breath on the nape of her neck caused a shiver to shake her body; she was certain Ricky had registered it as he moved closer until his chest was pressed with her back side. The heat from his body seeped into hers and she knew that her panties was thoroughly saturated.

"Since you are right-handed," he whispered quietly near her ear, "you'll grip the handle of the cue stick loosely in that hand." He slipped the smooth length of wood in her right hand. " Lean forward slightly," he continued while trying to seduce her, "and rest your left hand on the edge of the table."

Amy couldn't concentrate on what Ricky was saying. She felt every bone, muscle, and curve of his body molded intimately against her back and buttocks and she knew that she made a mistake not telling him that she knew how to play pool because every nerve tingled in body which threatened to release the rising desire within her.

As she savor the clean masculine scent that was exclusively Ricky as he pressed closer, she knew she couldn't deny the pulsing know that formed in her stomach and moved lower to the hot ache between her thighs.

"Ricky." His name was a shivering whisper. She was unable to disguise her desperation and her need for the sexy play boy.

He lean even closer. "What is the beautiful?"

"Please."

His mouth brushed over her left ear and whispered seductively. "Please, what Amy."

She was trapped, between his body, the table and the force field that she seemed to be trapped in. Closing her eyes, she wondered what she was doing with this man who had seemingly cast a spell over her and couldn't escape him.

"How do you expect to me to beat you if won't teach me the game?" Amy said.

She opened her eyes, smiling. "Is this how you teach all of your students to learn to play this game?"

"Honestly, I have never taught anyone to play this game. Besides none of their students look like you in that sexy, tight dress that you are wearing." Ricky continued to whisper seductively.

"Let me go, I think it is time for class to be over." Her words were playful but the meaning was very clear.

He stepped back and Amy was able to breathe normally for the first time in more then three minutes. She turned around and glanced up and smile at the sexy, play boy and noticed that Ricky had a big grin on his face.

"Let me try on my own and I will let you know if I need help."

He picked up a cue, chalked it and said "I'll break and then you're on your own."

Amy watched his lean, muscular body as he drove his cue stick into the white ball, which scattered over the green felt, and three of them rolled into two leather-clad pockets corners of the table.

"Very nice, Ricky." He smiled at her, nodded, and stepped away from the table.

She inhaled, she gripped the handle of her cue loosely in her right hand while anchoring the tip between the first and second fingers of her left hand. It was over before it began as she drove all of the balls into the pockets in three moves.

She didn't have to look at Ricky to know that he had a stunned expression. "Rack them," She ordered, chalking her cue.

Silently, he complied, folded his arms over his muscular chest, and stood back watching as she slowly drove all of the balls into the pockets. Amy was unaware that all the other plays at the tables had stopped as the men moved closer and stared at her I disbelief.

 _She tricked me,_ Ricky thought, his mouth tightening in admiration. Unfolding his arms, he applauded slowly, the sound shattering the stunned silence in the large room.

She was truly humbled after showing off her skills. Ricky admired that she was humble instead of being arrogant about her pool skills. She had a shimmer in her eyes as she glanced at the men that had gathered around. "Would anyone like a turn with me?"

Before anyone could say a word, Ricky stepped forward to her side, the fingers on his left hand curving firmly around her upper arm. "You will only play with me, I didn't bring you hear to share you with other men." Ricky said jealously.

"There's no need for jealousy, Ricky," she said for his ears only. "I am sharing the penthouse suite with you, not these other men."

"Yes you are, but I can't wait until you will share my bed." He said as his fingers lingered on her arms. It was only a matter of time before she would share her body with the sexy Ricky Underwood. " Do you want to play another game?"

"You're giving me a chance to salvage what's left of my masculine pride?"

"Of course," She raised on her toes, she kissed his cheek leaned toward his ear, "you will have your chance to have me like you want".

Realizing what she was saying and how she was saying it, he smiled at her "Where did you learn you learn to play like that?"

"After the McMillians adopted me, my sister and I felt like outsiders even though they never treated us like that. Well in order to not feel that way, my adoptive grandfather showed us how to play so that we could feel like family. So every weekend that we would go there, that would be the special think that we did with him."

"Is he a pool shark?"

Amy laughed. "No he was a prominent businessman. Before, his business would take off, he would supplement his income for his family by playing pool with people that thought they could beat him."

"I have a sneaky feeling that you are going to beat me again," he said quietly, leaning toward her "But I must also warn you that I am not a very good loser."

It is funny that Ricky never mentioned that but given his reputation she could totally see that. She arched her eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Very."

Turning and facing him squarely, she tilted her chin. "How about we raise the stakes?" She said smiling at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Ricky said seductively.

"The winner gets to chose the loser's punishment." She said as she turned and racked the balls once again.

Ricky and Amy stood at opposite sides of the elevator, staring at each other. After four games of pool, she won all of them. They ended up playing darts because Amy was in a dress and Ricky ended up winning the games. It was obvious that they complemented one another. Their competitive steak was in full force when they were around each other. Amy Juergens- McMillian was not easily frightened, nor would she divert her focus from a task. It appeared she played hard and she played to win.

It was about eleven in the evening, when they got on the elevators to head back to the penthouse suite.

"You didn't beat me Amy, but what you did was humiliate me if front of at least a dozen guys"

"And you didn't humiliate me when you beat me at darts"

"How about we are both winners?" Amy declared.

"That sounds fair" Ricky said. He had the urge to kiss her. Like earlier when they were in the elevators, he started kissing her. He lifted her up and she wrapped her long heeled legs around his waist. She ran her hands over his chest and Ricky couldn't help but release a moan. He has been wanting to kiss Amy all day and know that he was finally doing it he couldn't get enough of her. The elevator arrived at their penthouse suite and Amy legs remained wrapped around Ricky as he carried her to their suite. He fumbled to unlock the door without putting her down. He couldn't get the door open so he put her down. He slid the key into the door and it opened. He pushed the door open and grabbed her hand and lead her inside. She place her purse on the side table and closed her door behind them.

There breaths came in quick gasps from the radiating pleasure, they both moaned softly as Amy pulled back. "What are you doing?"

" I am seducing you, Amy Juergens- McMillian. Do you have a problem with that?"

With his hands moving up and down her arms in a titillating motion, she was unable to respond to his query.

"All you have to do is tell me no, and I'll stop," he continued.

Amy looked into his dark chocolate eyes and then leaned into him. It was Ricky's turn to try to catch his breath. She crushed her lips to his and he had his hands on her waist. She her arms wrapped around his neck and was running her hands in his thick hair. Ricky continued to attack her lips and moved to her chest. He slowly started to unzip her dress and pull it off of her. The full crush of her breasts burned him through his shirt.

How could she deny what she was feeling since the first time that she meet Ricky Underwood at band camp? His compelling personality, the warmth of his presence and their repressed desires wouldn't permit her to reject him.

"I can't say no." That was the first time that she had admitted that she wanted him. There was a shudder of fear that ripped through her body.

He felt her shudder as he continued to take the sexy, tight dress off of her body. When the dress was at her feet she stepped out of it and his hands on her bare skin set her soul on fire.

His hot breath seared her face before he took her mouth with the savage intensity and the speed of a hawk eyeing his prey.

"And I don't think that I could stop if I wanted to," he confessed against her moist, plush lips. His kiss burned her mouth, and the fire he ignited spread to other parts of her body as well as his.

Since he was being honest with Amy, he didn't lie when he told her that he couldn't stop if he wanted to. She is the first women in his life that he didn't want to walk away from. He found her sexier than any woman he had ever met. He has never felt like this toward any of the girls that he was with.

Amy was the only woman that he had spent more than an hour with who didn't bore him. She had been a challenge to him from the first moment that he met her. She had subconsciously seduced him and he allowed it to happen.

Explosive currents of desire throbbed through his groin, and he realized that he had reached a point of no return. He knew that his dream he had of marrying Amy would one day become a reality. He tried to maintain the last of his control when he asked " Do you want me to stop, beautiful?"

"No! Don't... please don't stop," she pleaded shamelessly.

Needing no further prompting, he picked her up in his arms, while she kicked off her heels and headed toward the bedroom that was the closest. Lust and desire merged, uncontrollably through him. His whole being was filled with a waiting, waiting to bury his flesh deep within hers.

Amy closed her eyes and tightened her grip around his neck. Ricky reached into the night stand drawer, and grabbed a condom. Even though Ricky and Amy were clear from sexually transmitted infections, he wanted to protect her during their first encounter.

Ricky felt the stirring of his own sexual arousal as he placed Amy in the middle of his king-sized bed. His heart rate quickened, his labored breathing deepened, as he felt the familiar closing of the blood in his manhood. He hadn't joined his body with Amy's, yet their was no denying the passion that he felt for her. The only light in the room was from the night lamp that was on the night stand.

Amy's long legs trembled as she tried to stop her voracious craving for Ricky from taking over her mind, body and soul. His hands slipped up to her rib cage, ever so slowly and inched his hands over her bra-clad shoulders.

It was only seconds, but it seemed like hours as he slid his fingers under the royal blue bra that was designed specifically for her under the lace cups and cradled her plump breasts gently. His thumbs grazed the nipples until they hardened and tingled for escape from the delicate straps of her bra.

Ricky felt the areolae pebbles under his fingertips, and he reached around to unhook her bra, freeing the sizeable plump breasts. Lowering his head, he drew one breast into his mouth, he savored on her sweet flavor and gently nibbled on her nipple. He switched to the other one and did the same thing. He teased them mercilessly between his teeth as she gasped loudly and arched her back off the mattress. Amy began unbuttoning Ricky shirt while her was teasing her breasts. He moved up, his mouth searching for hers, and she returned his kiss with a savage intensity that sucked the very breath from his lungs. Her tongue plunged into his open mouth at the same time her fingers pulled on his thick, brown hair.

Liquid fire rippled through Amy and Ricky's veins as a rush of sexual awareness they had never experienced before threatened to consume the both of them. She was fully aware of the hardness between Ricky's thighs that was pressed against her for the third time today.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her sexy panties and slowly eased them down her hips and legs before his hand searched for her femininity. Her warmth scorched his hand, then cooled as s gush of moisture saturated his fingers. He had wanted their first time together to be slow, so they both would experience maximum pleasure, but didn't know how long he would be able to control himself. The magnitude with which Amy responded to him was stunning, and he was more aroused as his own passion grew hotter and stronger.

He silk panties landed on the carpeted floor. Seconds later his jeans and boxers came with them. Ricky was humongous and Amy didn't know if she would be able to handle him. He slowly slid down her body and nudged her legs apart. " What are you doing?" Amy asked breathlessly.

"Making sure you are ready for me." Ricky began to kiss her warmth. He used his tongue to plaque her inner core. It was like he was kissing her lips on her mouth. He was hungry and only she could satisfy his appetite. He hadn't realized that he was so starved for her until she was under him. He gently slid a finger into her warm core, and then a second one, while continuing to attack her womanhood. Ricky had never performed oral sex on anyone, and the way that Amy was moaning his name, he figured that he was doing something correct.

He slowly made his way back to her lips, he put a condom on his manhood and settled in between her legs. She gasped loudly as he entered her celibate flesh.

"Are you okay, I'll go slowly," he said against her parted lips. "I'll try not to hurt you." She was extremely tight, he had never had anyone so tight before. He almost came when he first entered her but he managed to control herself.

Feeling the tension leaving her limbs, he tasted her mouth and she could taste herself on him. His mouth had continued its downward course, branding Amy as she moved in a ancient rhythm that needed no prompting.

She felt the scorching heat from his mouth at the apex of her thighs, as his tongue had worshipped her like no man ever has before. He moved fluidly in and out of her warm core. With a burst of energy, Amy flexed her legs and reversed their positions without breaking away from him. He let her take control as she rode him. He had never let any girl have control while having sex but Amy was different. She tightened her vaginal walls around his massive penis. They found their rhythm together which was something he had never felt before. They climbed to heights of ecstasy in an act that had become not lovemaking, but raw, unadulterated possession.

Ricky's sighs hadn't completely faded as she held tightly to his damp chest while she attempted to make him climax. She felt his thundering heart beat under her hands as she quickened her motions. She clamped down tighter with her vagina walls and she had him entrapped until she felt that he was about to burst. Ricky didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. Amy bounced up and down on his penis, he couldn't help but stare as she took in his massive penis. He watched as her vagina lips slipped up his shaft and then his massive penis would disappear into her warm vagina while her breasts jiggled up and down. She shifted her legs to a higher position so that she was riding him from a different position. She wanted to make him cum hard and fierce but Ricky didn't want to give her much control. Ricky flipped their position once again, he grabbed both of her legs and spread her wide eagle. He continue pumping inside of her and she matched him thrust for thrust. Ricky felt his penis become a jackhammer and her begin to pound even faster. Again she matched him thrust for thrust and didn't know how much longer he would have control over this situation. He moved her legs to above her head and plunged even hard into her. A few more thrusts and he felt himself cum hard and fierce.

He let out an animalistic growl as felt the last of his orgasm leave his body and shake him to his entire core. Amy's sighs of repletion hadn't faded completely as Ricky buried his face into her warm neck. She pressed a kiss under his ear and he moaned her name, while he caught the tender flesh at the base of his throat between his teeth, leaving a visible print of his claim. He slowly slid out of her while making sure the condom remained intact. He slid off the bed to go flush the condom down the toilet.

He came back into the room and he felt him self getting aroused once again. He had never had this reaction to any girl before. He wanted to take her once again but he didn't know if he could handle her again so soon. Ricky got back into bed with Amy and did something else that he had never done. He cuddled with Amy while he breathed in the invigorating scent that belong to Amy Juergens- McMillian. Ricky realized that he didn't want to lose Amy or intentionally hurt her. He also realized that he was madly in love the leggy brunette that he had decided to date casually. How could he just date her casually after their intimate experience. Furthermore, Ricky realized that he would have to keep his emotions in check. They were supposed to be having fun but she rocked him to his center core. He had no idea how he would survive the rest of this vacation let alone, having a nonexclusive relationship with this fierce sophomore, that had unknowingly captured his heart.


	14. Chapter 14: Having Some Fun 4

**Chapter 14: Having Fun Part Four**  
 **Amy POV**

I woke the next morning and stretched and purred, I bumped into a warm body and knew that it was Ricky. I remember last night and my intimate encounter with Ricky. Ricky and I ended up being intimate again after the very first time. I had to admit that I was sore as hell by being with Ricky so soon after that first round. He was massive just like I thought he would be and but he was extremely gentle. Our second time was just as earth-shattering as the first time. I realized that every orgasm with Ricky would be a completely different experience. I rolled my sore body from the bed, very quietly to keep from waking Ricky. I had put my bra and panties back on after our second encounter. I walked into my room and changed into some workout clothing. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 6:30. I made breakfast for Ricky and put it on that breakfast tray that he could have when he woke up and put the warming lid on it to keep everything warm. I wrote him a note and told him that I was going to go workout in the hotel gym.

I had a big day plans for the two of us. Today we would go to Dodger stadium and see the Dodgers play in a baseball game. Later this evening, the two of us would go see the battle of the bands. I got to the workout room and it was relatively quiet considering it was so early in the morning. I stretched my limbs before I started to workout. While I was stretching, I realized how sore I really was. That man was immaculate, and I realized why he had so many girls throwing themselves at him and I also realized that I couldn't get enough of him. I got on the elliptical and put in my headphones. I turned on the music to drown out last night but I couldn't.

 _Flashback to the Second Time with Ricky._

 _I felt Ricky get out of bed and go flush the condom into the toilet. He came back and he held and cuddled with me. Ricky told me that he had never done that before. I said that I should feel special. Ricky spooned me and I could feel him getting excited all over again. I wanted Ricky again but I didn't think that I could handle him again. He is definitely bigger than Chase. When I first saw his enormous member, I didn't think that I would be able to stretch enough to handle him._ _Feeling that I could get Ricky aroused once again, empowered me, I felt that nothing could stop me because Ricky wanted me and I wanted him just as bad._

 _I started to rub my butt on Ricky's hardened member. I heard Ricky breathing start to shift but he was trying to remain in control. I though that Ricky was sleeping so I decided to let him rest for the time being. I shifted away from Ricky to keep from waking him up but he pulled me closer while his was groping my breasts. I felt Ricky's hot breath on my neck. He kissed the soft spot on my neck. My body felt like an inferno as he continue to hold onto my breasts._

 _"I want you again," he said as one hand slid down to my warm womanhood. I turned in Ricky's arms and look at his dark chocolate eyes, the desire was even more intense then it was the first time. I reached down and started stroking his semi erect member. "Prove it then," I told him boldly as I continued to stroke the length of his shaft. He hissed through his teeth as I continued stroking him and could feel him become more and more erect. He was almost fully erected but I didn't want it to be over just yet._

 _I crushed my soft, plush lips to his full, firms ones. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled even closer. It was so hard to tell where my body ended and his begin. I wanted control and he let me have it. He pulled me on top of him without breaking the kiss. I started at his lips and then made my way to his neck. I kissed a sensitive spot on his neck and I heard him moan louder. I went to his shoulder and collarbone and just started sucking on the spot on top of his collarbone. I continued to kiss his collarbone, and then I started licking him. I slowly made my way to his chest and started sucking one of his nipples. I gently bit his nipple until it became hard. I snuck one of my hands to his erect manhood and stroked him tenderly. I paid the same attention to his other nipple until it was like a small pebble underneath my hand. I continued with my downward motion and started licking he glorious six pack. I was paying special attention to his erect penis and balls. I wrapped my hand around his member and stroked it up and down._

 _I knew that Ricky was slowly losing control. I positioned my body so that I was face to face with his penis. He glanced down at me and said " What are you doing?" I smiled as I answered him, "I am getting you ready for me." All of a sudden my warm mouth was on his magnificent member. I spit on his penis and opened my mouth wider. I took as much as I can into my mouth and used my hands to make up the difference. I stroked him up and down will I sucked his manhood. I could feel him staring at me as he watched as I pulled him out of my mouth and sucked on the tip. I glanced up at him and he had was staring at me with his brown eyes and then I took him fully in my mouth once again. I continued this action for several moments while I was caressing his balls._

 _Ricky's eyes rolled to the back of his head and I continued my actions of sucking on his penis. He tasted like my favorite lollipop that I wanted to suck forever. He reached down and ran his massive hands through my silky, brunette hair. He loved how soft and silky my hair felt. I felt him jerk as I continued to suck on his penis. I tightened my grip on him and started working twice as hard. He reached down and caressed my face to stop me from my current actions._

 _"I don't want this to be over so soon." Ricky had never had his penis sucked like Amy was sucking him and she turned him on so much. I made my way back to his lips and kissed him so hard. I slowly sunk down on his hardened member. He gasped when my vagina was wrapped around him. He said that " I was tighter then the first time that we were together." My movements was slow and meticulous as I begin to rock backwards and forwards on him. I was enjoying my self and Ricky had his eyes closed. He had never felt this sensation in all of his life. I could feel the intensity 100 times more then the first time. Ricky opened his eyes and their was raw passion that flowed through him. I tightened my vagina walls, like I was trying to suck the life out of him. Like my tongue, I used the lips on my vagina and there was a sucking sound that came from my body. I continue to hear that noise as I rode Ricky and that sounds made our lovemaking that much more intense._

 _Ricky didn't know how much more he could handle. The sucking sound that he heard turned him on like never before. Ricky was on the verge of exploding but he didn't want it to be over so quickly. He shifted their positions, and I ended up on all fours. My backside was facing Ricky and I arched my back as Ricky starting pounding into me from behind. This was a new sensation for the both of us. I felt Ricky hit my g-spot and I squealed. It was like I couldn't get enough and he couldn't get close enough. I felt his balls slap against my behind as he continued pounding into me. I reached around and grabbed Ricky's hip so that I could feel more of him. He grabbed my inner thighs and pulled me even closer while I met him thrust for thrust. It was like he couldn't have sex with me fast enough. Once again his penis became a jack hammer and Ricky started thrusting into me even harder. I kept up with his pace as I pushed back even faster. Our rhythm was once again synchronized as he got close to his breaking point. The faster he went, I faster I wanted to go. I felt Ricky's body shift and I knew that he was close to the edge. I wanted to push him over so I arched my butt even higher as he continued to pound into me._ _  
_

 _Five minutes later, Ricky collapsed still inside me and I wiggled my behind so that he could release every last drop into me. I continued to wiggle my backside because I knew that Ricky was extremely sensitive after that earth-shattering ecstasy that we had just reached. Ricky let out a loud roar and I felt him starting to shake as he tried to pull out as I tightened my grip on his waist. I had a feeling that Ricky would have a mark in the morning from my hand prints. After round two, my body started to react from Ricky once again and I felt myself starting to get wet all over again. Ricky on the other hand was completely exhausted. He rolled over to his side and wrapped me in his arms as both of us had labored breathing and tried to recover from our passionate intercourse._

 _Flashback ended._

I smiled as I continued my workout plan and got a towel to blot some of the moisture from my heated skin. I wanted to get started on our day so I made my way back to the penthouse suite.

 **Ricky POV**

Last night had been incredible, I made love to Amy not once but twice and I couldn't get enough of her. I have never experienced anything like that in all of my life. Honestly, I could say that she was the best that I have ever had. She was better then all of the girls that I have ever been with. I knew that it would never be the same whenever I was with any other girl besides her. I woke up immediately and noticed that I was missing her body heat. I glanced around the room and wondered if Amy had left me. I mean I have left many girls after I got what I wanted. Truth be told, I didn't want to spend one wakening moment away from Amy. She was amazing and I knew that I didn't want to just date her casually. I wanted her all the time to be mine and only mine.

I glanced up and noticed that something smelled wonderful. I looked on the night stand and saw that Amy had made me breakfast and some of that delicious smelling coffee. There was also a note saying that she went to workout in the hotel gym. I breathed in a sigh of relief because I didn't know what I would do if Amy left me, but I could understand her reasoning if she did.

Amy had my whole body aching, from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. I feel that I may have found the one person that completes me. We connected on a different level and our bodies and soul came together as one. While I was making love to Amy, ecstasy and passion flooded through my veins and poured out through our love making sessions. She was the first girl that I encountered that could handle me and that made me want her even more.

What was I thinking?

I knew that once Amy and I had sex, I wouldn't be able to resist her any longer. She was able to awakened the unadulterated, raw passion that was deep within me. This one girl had managed to ignite the inferno that was burning within me and I couldn't wait until I would be comfortable enough to unleash it.

I sat up in bed and ate my breakfast that Amy prepared for me. It was so delicious. I could see this woman being in my life. She was simply amazing. I finished my breakfast and coffee and got up to take the empty tray in the kitchen. When I walked in the kitchen, and glanced to the left and Amy was stretching her limbs as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead. She was wearing some tight workout clothes that showed her toned physique. Immediately, my boxers felt tighter as my body came alive in her presence.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said cheerfully. "Thank you for the delicious breakfast but did you eat something. How are you walking this morning?" I asked while teasing her.

"Good morning, Romeo. No I didn't eat anything yet, but I was going to make a protein shaken with some fresh fruit. I am walking fine, although I will admit that I am sore as hell. You were a lot bigger than I thought you would be." Amy said bashfully.

I smiled at her when she said that and I told her " I am sorry, you were tighter then I thought you would be. I had an amazing time last night. So what do you have planned for us today." I asked curiously.

She had a big cheesy smile on her face and she lightly touched my arm, which woke up the passion and desire that I had for her. She stood on her toes, so that she was my height, and then whispered "How about we take a shower together and then I will tell you want I have planned?" She rubbed her fingers in a tantalizing fashion over my wash board abs. It felt like electric shock waves was passing through my body whenever she touched me. She made her protein shake with fresh fruit and then cleaned the kitchen and then we made our way to the shower.

What was I doing with this woman?

She had me doing so many things that I have never done before and I knew that I wanted to continue having her in my life. How was I supposed to tell her that I didn't want to date casually? How was I going to tell her that I wanted out of our agreement and that I wanted her all to my self? Furthermore, how the hell was I going to say that I was madly in love with her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. We were supposed to be honest with one another but honestly, I couldn't tell her all of these thoughts that was running through my head because I knew that she would possibly walk away from me and I never wanted that to happen.

 **General POV**

After they finished their shower, they went into their respective rooms to get dressed. Amy came back with the jersey and hat that she had purchased for Ricky.

"Hey Ricky, I have something for you that may give you a clue as to what I have planned for us today." Amy said. She glanced at Ricky without a shirt on and started salivating all over again. She felt that she was way in over her head. This wasn't the plan, they were supposed to be having fun but for some strange reason, she found herself lusting after this magnificent man. What had this man done to her? It was like all rationale and logic went out the window when it came to Ricky. She was supposed to be playing the womanizing player. When they were alone together, their fantasy was they wanted to spend time together before they had to face the harsh reality of the world.

She handed him the jersey and hat and noticed that this time he had a big cheesy grin on his face. His entire face lit up when she handed him the jersey. She turned to leave but his sexy, compelling voice stopped her "Thank you, Amy this means so much to me." He smiled a genuine smile at her and wanted to kiss her but knew that once they got started again, it would be impossible to stop. They finished getting dressed and walked out of their penthouse suite. Ricky couldn't help but stare at Amy in her sexy jersey dress that she wore, he wanted to rip off. He tried to get his mind off of the sexy dress and what was underneath as he thought about their plans.

He opened the door for her as she got into the driver's seat of the Range Rover. He turned on her favorite music station and they drove in silence for a little while. Suddenly Amy spoke up" Are you okay, you have been really quiet since we left the hotel?" It was crazy how she could decipher his feelings and thoughts just by observing him. "Amy you look absolutely beautiful and sexy in that dress, and I want to rip it off you and take you all over again." He said in his husky tone, that she thought was so sexy. " We will have plenty of time that for that over the next four days."

They continued the lite conversation until they reached Dodger Stadium. Both of their faces lit up when they reached the baseball stadium. Ricky asked if she planned this before or after their game of questions. She told him before, before she knew that he liked baseball. Ricky once again open the door for her and noticed that it was only ten, and assumed the game started at 11 or something. They walked to the front gate and she told them her last name, and that she had tickets reserved. They were handed their tickets and went to find their seats. They found their seats and noticed that that they were center field which was like the best seats in the stadium. Ricky was so excited and you could tell by the look on his face. He thanked Amy immensely for this wonderful surprise, he couldn't believe that she had did all of this for him. No other girl have ever done anything like this for him and he truly didn't know how to thank Amy enough. This was just another reason that he thought that she was amazing and why he wanted to be with her all of the time.

Halfway through the third inning, Amy had to use the bathroom, Ricky wanted to go with her but she insisted that she would be okay and for him to enjoy the game. Before she left she asked if Ricky wanted anything from the concession stand and he told her what she wanted. He started to reach into his wallet for some money and she let him if she could pay for dinner tonight. Ricky started to protest but she wasn't having it, she was so stubborn and he knew that he would not win that battle. She went to the concession stand and got her and Ricky some snacks and drinks. She paid for their food and started to walk back to their seats.

When she was almost at her seat, there was this dark haired girl that was talking and flirting with Ricky. As Amy got closer, she got a better look at the girl, she noticed that the girl was very attractive. She has high cheekbones, and dark eyes. She had voluptuous size breasts and was wearing some short shorts. She had pale skin and way to much makeup. Amy sighed because this would be a true test for her. She had to admit that she didn't like seeing other girls flirt with Ricky but what could she do about it. She had purposed this plan, so she would have to show that she was not bothered by this girl flirtatious act. Ricky was smirking at her which encourage the girl even further. She sat down in her seat just as the girl slid Ricky her phone number and winked at him.

The girl glanced in Amy's direction and she had a evil glare on her face. Ricky followed the girls' glance and his facial expression changed. Ricky expected Amy to be pissed off or jealous but when he looked at her, she had an amused look on her face. "Hey, I see you made a new friend, I'm Amy and who may I have the pleasure of meeting." Her voice sounded overly sweet as she held out her hand for the girl to shake. " I am Claire," the dark-haired girl replied with some distaste in her voice. Amy continued to antagonize the girl "Claire" as she asked the girl if she wanted some food because she had got plenty. The girl declined the offer and went back to what she was doing before she started flirting with Ricky. Amy acted like the flirting never happened as she handed Ricky his food and asked how the Dodgers were doing in the game. Ricky was baffled by Amy's reaction to the girl that was flirting with him and didn't understand how Amy could be so nonchalant about the girl flirting.

The Dodgers ended up going into overtime and they finally won the game by two runs. The left the stadium and got back into the Range Rover. They went to have dinner and they went to the battle of the bands show. The show was fantastic and there were some amazing people that performed at the show. Later that night, Amy and Ricky headed to the beach to enjoy themselves. They were determined to having fun with one another but the incident at the ball game plagued both of their minds. In the back of their minds, they wondered if dating casually was worth the heartache and the pain that was sure to come.


	15. Chapter 15: Having Some Fun 5

**Chapter 15: Having Fun: Part Five**  
 **General POV**

They changed into swimming clothes and their night on the beach was spent with Amy and Ricky being brutally honest with one another. They both were able to see through the tough façade they both wore to prevent from being vulnerable. For instance, Amy decided that she would tell Ricky some personal details about her past that only a few people know, while Ricky told her about the abuse he suffered when he was younger. He apologized for the dark-haired girl "Claire" that was flirting with him at the baseball game because he also flirted with her. Amy told Ricky that she didn't blame him for the girl that was flirting at the baseball game and they were just having fun but felt that it was a tad disrespectful. They both agreed that they wouldn't intentionally flirt while they were with one another. They hashed out all of their thoughts and ideas that was running through their mind. They didn't want to intentionally hurt each other but they both were doing something that they had never done before-try to have a meaningful, lasting, fun relationship.

They were in a secluded alcove that was hidden by some rocks. The water could be heard crashing into the rocks while they engaged in their conversation. The biggest acknowledgement that they made was that they had feelings for one another and they wanted to address the issue of having a relationship. They both were stubborn but they were willing to show the other their vulnerability. They didn't want to have the labels of a relationship or the pressure so they decided that they would take it one day at a time. This would keep things simple and they could learn things about one another while they keep their relationship secret for the time being. If this didn't work out for them then they would go their separate ways, which was something neither one wanted to do. They both were willing to try having a serious relationship but they both were a little naïve in their thinking. It was important that they were able to address some of the issues that were on both of their minds.

The weather was relative warm at the beach and the stars was shining bright in the sky. It was a perfect night for Amy and Ricky to enjoy some time at the beach. After their serious conversation, Amy decided to run toward the beach and Ricky couldn't help but smile but he was right behind her. He picked her up and then threw her into the water. She resurfaced and then she jumped on Ricky's back. They both ended up falling into the water and they had an amazing time on the beach together.

The sexual chemistry between the two of them intensified once again when they touched and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Amy and Ricky ended up being intimate together four times while they were on the beach. They both couldn't get enough of one another. For him he loved the feel of Amy's extremely curvy, toned, soft figure beneath him, while she loved his broad shoulders and six pack abs. Their experience was more magical than the first time that they were together because they finally admitted their feelings for one another. Ricky and Amy's sexual experiences would always be a different experience because there was so much passion and desire whenever they were together. They had ignited fire that would definitely burn for an eternity. It was something that they had never experienced before. It was something that wouldn't never be the same not only because of the passion that flowed through their bodies but the way their hearts yearned for one another. After they made love on the beach, they ended up falling asleep on the beach, in each other's arms until the sun started to rise in the horizon.

They woke the next morning and they made their way back into their hotel. They stopped at the dining hall and got some complimentary breakfast. After they finished their breakfast they made their way to the penthouse suite. Once again they took a shower together and were once again intimate with each other again because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, before they got dressed for the day to come. Amy told Ricky to pack and overnight bag because they wouldn't come back to the hotel until tomorrow afternoon. Amy put some sexy lingerie and clothes into her black and pink duffle bag. She also packed a picnic for the two of them and the cooler with drinks while on the boat. Ricky held the door open as she got into the driver's seat. They pulled into the gas station to fill the Range Rover and then they were on their way to the marina which was about 45 minutes from their hotel.

They turned on some music and engaged in lite conversation. They talked about their experiences in Los Angeles and the things that they wanted to do before they head back home. They laughed and had a good time with each other and Amy told Ricky that they were going sailing on a huge boat. She asked him if there was something that he wanted to do before they leave Los Angeles in four days. He had already attended a Dodgers game, battle of the bands show, and been to Venice Beach and having a fantastic time with Amy. What more could he ask for except maybe spending more time at the beach with the fierce, sultry brunette that he couldn't get enough of now that she has shared his bed like he has been doing for the past day and a half?

After listening to some music and having a comfortable conversation, Ricky and Amy made their way to the marina. When they got to the marina, there was a huge 20 foot boot that they would be on. The crew of the boat welcomed Ricky and Amy aboard, gave them a tour and they set sail on the ocean. They told Amy and Ricky that they would dock the boat at sea and they would a have a free day to do whatever they liked. The food and drinks would be complementary but they wouldn't serve lunch for a few hours.

After they got settled on the boat, Amy pulled out her camera and started snapping pictures of the scenery that was happening in front of her. Ricky felt like he was in heaven being on this boat. The crew offered him and Amy a chance to go snorkeling tomorrow free of charge in addition to their sailing adventure which they graciously accepted. The boat was enormous and could be used as a small yacht. Ricky had never been on a boat like this before but he was determined to have fun and he knew that he would have fun on the boat that they were on. The crew showed them where they would be sleeping for their time on the yacht.

Amy pulled out her camera and continued to take pictures and took some as Ricky as well, while Ricky observed her in a intricate setting that she looked so natural in. He could tell that she was passionate about taking pictures and wanted something that he could be passionate about as well. She looked so angelic standing in the sunlight, although the boat was shaded. She was wearing this beautiful maxi dress that had him salivating for her and she had flats on her feet. He took out his guitar and begin tuning his guitar. Amy took some pictures of Ricky with his guitar and finally put her camera away. She could tell that Ricky was really concentrating on the guitar and could tell that he was passionate about his music and playing the guitar.

The guitar he has was a bass guitar that has a long neck. The open strings of the bass guitar corresponds to the four lowest strings of the guitar and pitched an octave lower. The standard bass has four strings though five and six string basses are available which extends the range of the instrument. Even though the bass guitar is the bass instrument of the guitar family and the double-bass in the bass instrument of the orchestral string family, while their similar roles have drawn bass players to both instruments. She on the other hand a twelve-string version as opposed to the normal six string version. That type of guitar produced a brighter and more jangly tone and are used by guitarists for chord progressions that require thickening. It is used mainly as a rhythm instrument due to the extra effort involved with playing the lead guitar. It has twelve tuning pegs and double truss rods and slightly more expensive than their corresponding six-string version. She complemented him on his taste of guitars and Ricky was relatively surprised that Amy knew so much about guitars. He continued to strum some cords and Amy started singing a song.

Ricky was completely shocked that Amy could sing. She sounded immaculate and he loved the song that she had put with his music. They continued with their song and finally got the tempo and lyrics right. After Ricky wrote down the lyrics and he realized that he enjoyed making music with Amy. They crew heard the two of them working on their song and smiled because they could see the chemistry between Ricky and Amy. One glance at the two of them, it was obvious to the onlooker that they deeply cared about one another, maybe even was in love with each other. As much as they both tried to deny it, the chemistry was there but the two of them was so oblivious.

Ricky and Amy talked about music and how they both got introduced to music-they both learned from their adoptive families. They also learned that they were both amateur song writers. Amy have recorded some songs with her siblings in the family recording studio. Ricky showed her some of the songs that he had wrote and she had to admit that he was extremely talented. The crew put on some music and Amy started dancing. Amy asked Ricky to dance but said that he wasn't a good dancer. She was having fun and wanted Ricky to dance with her. She came to where Ricky was sitting and started dancing closer to him. She started moving her hips to the beat of the music in a seductive manner. Ricky was getting so turned on as he watched the sway of her hips in a mesmerizing fashion. She finally convinced him to dance with her and the two of them started dancing with one another. Ricky had no idea what he was doing but he decided to follow Amy's lead, regardless of how ridiculous he felt.

Ricky and Amy danced for a while to several songs, both fast and slow. They were having such a wonderful time with each other that they didn't notice that it was near lunch time until they could hear their stomach growling. They laughed that they were so caught up in one another and suggested they have lunch. Amy set up the picnic for the two of them. She had packed some of her famous homemade fried chicken, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, a fresh garden salad, cut up fruit and double chocolate cake that was a recipe from her twin sister. She reached in the cooler and pulled out some sparkling cider for them to drink.

They ate their food while engaging in a lite and fun conversation. Ricky complemented Amy on the delicious food that she had made for the picnic. Amy shared some other personal secrets about where she learned to cook and what she learned from her adoptive parents. She also told Ricky what it was like to grow up with a household full of siblings and how you learn something new from everyone in the household. She also told him about some of the places that she has visited and would like to go in her lifetime. She told him about her biological parents and what type of people they were. She also told Ricky some of the where she wanted to go to college which was NYU, Stanford, Berkeley, University of Miami, UCLA, and Fashion Institute of Technology. Amy told Ricky how it was before the McMillan family adopted her and her sisters and some of the things that she endured. She also told him about being homeless for a short period. Ricky told her that he wanted to attend college as well and had looked into UCLA, Stanford, Yale, Florida State and a few other colleges on the east coast. Ricky told her about the time that he spent in juvie and how he used to spend his Christmas' before he got adopted. She was the first girl that Ricky told what it was like growing up in foster care and how it was when he was adopted by his current family. She was also the first girl that he ever told what it was like to sleep with a numerous amount of girls in order to cope with the situation of abuse. Ricky told Amy about his destructive and toxic relationship with Adrian, that was based solely on sex and them cheating on one another. Ricky wanted to tell Amy about what it was like when his father would teach him a lesson but felt it was not the appropriate time to bring up the subject. He did end up telling her the type of people that his biological parents were and that he was grateful to his foster parents for giving him a chance a better life. It was so easy for the two of them to talk to once another because they had so many things in common. It made it easier for the two of them to open up to one another, though Ricky never thought that he would be able to connect with a girl on the level that he is able to connect with Amy. They had a strange feeling that the only person that could ever open up to excluding family would be one another. They both were amazed with the connection that came so freely for the two of them. The two of them listen intently to what the other had to say and were sincere when they were talking to each other.

 **Amy POV**

Time Skip

After a long day, Ricky and I finally went to our room. The crew told us that there would be a party with unlimited food and they invited the two of us to attend. I actually thought that it sounded like a fun idea but I didn't know how Ricky would feel. I find myself more concerned about him after what he told about his past. I think that we are still guarding our selves from getting hurt but both of us are willing to try. I also find myself more compelled to Ricky and I know that I am giving him part of my heart. I am falling in love with him and I find myself falling even harder each and every time that I spend with him. I am so glad that Ricky and I are trying to be in a relationship. Even though I wonder if Ricky could actually be faithful to me because I know that I can be faithful to him.

Ricky asked nervously "Hey Ames, do you want to be my date for this party tonight." Ricky was relieved because he knew that Amy could easily reject him but was glad that she didn't but was willing to give him a chance.

I smiled before I answered Ricky " I would love to be your date for this party tonight, Ricky." I stepped forward and kissed Ricky on the lips that I can't seem to get enough of him even though I was sore from this morning adventure. This sexy, man is slowly driving me insane but I wouldn't change one minute of it. He responded back with just as much desire and passion. We had a heated make out session for about 10 minutes before Ricky pulled back from me. I am glad that he stopped because we both knew where it would lead if we didn't.

"I guess I should go get dressed then," I said as I walked to the closet where our clothes were. I pulled out my black long sleeved laced dress. It stopped about mid thigh when I tried it on at the mall. I paired it with some nude peep toe Louis Vitton that have al little gold locket on the back of the heel. I also pulled out some royal blue lingerie. I pulled out my black clutch purse. I would wear gold accessories with gold and nude makeup.

I went to the bathroom and started running the water in the immaculate tub and put some scented bath salts and bubbles in the tub. I lite some scented vanilla and lavender candles that I brought with me. I plugged my cell phone into the docking station and turned on some music. I decided to take a bath to keep my hair from getting wet because I wanted to curl it into some tight, big curls. I took off my clothes, sighed and sunk into the warm water, which helped relieve my sore lady parts. My thoughts were immediately turned to Ricky. I wanted to see if we could have a relationship that was not solely based on sex. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy making love with that man and it get better and better each and every time. Ricky certainly knows his way around the bedroom with his well-endowed anatomy but I want us to be about so much more. I knew that this would be something that I would have to talk to Ricky about but I didn't want him to feel pressure or that I was putting labels on everything.

When Ricky told me about his relationship with this girl Adrian, I immediately didn't like her and was a little jealous because she was the first girl that he cared about. I think that she may have ruined him for future women but I was willing to give him a chance and prove that I really was in love with him. He deserves to have someone that will treat him right and show him that true love is possible and I am not just thinking that because of his past. Call me a hopeless romantic but I know he deserves true love. I am not saying that I am his true love but I hope that I am and he can see that I have so much love for him. Even though I didn't like this girl Adrian, I also wanted to thank her because now that Ricky have been with a woman that treated him badly, he can appreciate a good woman that comes into his life. I also know that Ricky could be romantic and truly love a girl when he has the opportunity.

I was in the tub for about 10 minutes when I heard Ricky walk into the bathroom door. He stripped out of his clothes and walked into the walk in shower after winking and throwing his famous smirk my way. That man knows that he is to much but I can see someone who is an exceptional person but needs to pushed in the right direction. I knew that Ricky was a good person that have made some bad decisions. Who am I to judge because I know that I have made some bad decisions as well.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked with a smile. He pecked me on the lips before he continued toward the shower.

"I needed to take a shower, so I can get dressed but you were taking to long making yourself sexy." Ricky said with a smile on his face. He stepped into the shower and I could help but shake my head at him. I continued to take my bubble bath while Ricky was in the shower. About twenty minutes later, we both left the bathroom wrapped in towels. We both brushed our teeth in the two vanity sinks. I turned on the curling iron and went to put on my sexy lingerie and grab my makeup. I walked into the bedroom while Ricky was putting on clean boxers and undershirt.

 **Ricky POV**

Amy and I went back to our room after enjoying the view on the upper deck. I am so glad that we have cleared the air and got a lot things out in the open. I find myself more concerned about her after what she told about her past. I think that we are still guarding our selves from getting hurt but both of us are willing to try. I also find myself more compelled to Amy and I know that I am trusting her with part of my heart that no woman has ever had. I find myself falling more in love with her and I find myself falling even harder each and every time that I spend with her. I am so glad that Amy and I are trying to be in a relationship. Even though I wonder if I could actually be faithful to her because I know that she will be loyal and faithful to me. I can see that she loves hard and gives 110%. Although, I talked about why I slept with so many girls, I told her about Adrian and how we were together and that I wanted our relationship to be so different and I knew that it would be.

Amy is truly amazing and I know that I will never get bored with her. She is such a natural beauty that I can't stop thinking about. I was nervous because I wanted Amy to the party as my date. It has never mattered when I go out with girls but Amy was so different just like I thought she would be when I first met her. I nervously "Hey Ames, do you want to be my date for this party tonight."

" I would love to be your date for this party tonight, Amy responded with a smile at me. I was relieved because I knew that Amy could easily reject me and honestly I didn't think that I could handle that. Amy stepped forward and kissed me on the lips in a passionate manner. I can't seem to get enough of her even though I know that she is probably sore from this morning adventure. I have never had sex that many times in one setting with the same person.

She turns me on like no woman ever has and I can't seem to keep my hands off her. This sexy, woman is slowly driving me insane but I wouldn't change one minute of it. I responded back with just as much desire and passion. We had a heated make out session for about 10 minutes before I pulled back from me. I am glad that he stopped because we both knew where it would lead if we didn't.

I watched as Amy walked over to the closet and pulled out this sexy black laced long sleeved dress and so extremely sexy lingerie with some heels. I also saw her pull out a black purse with a bag which I assumed was make up and other things that girls wore. I was glad that she was willing to give me a chance in order to prove myself to her. It came back when I first met Amy at band camp when I decided that I didn't want to hurt her and to prove that I was different. I then watched as she walked into the bathroom and was glad she didn't ask for me to join her. I knew that the moment we would have got into the bathroom we would have been intimate with each other.

I sat on the bed and thoughts of Amy begin to consume me. I can't believe that I told her about my off again on again thing with Adrian. I am glad that I told her though and I was even surprised that she didn't judge or get jealous like most girls. I wanted to see if we could have a relationship that was not solely based on sex. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy making love with that beautiful woman and it seems to get better and better each and every time. I have never made love to anyone before Amy and that is what make our experiences that much more incredible. Like I have mentioned before I have never had sex as passionate and desirable as it is with Amy. Amy maybe shy about some things and she wasn't as experienced as I was sexually but she certainly knows her way around the bedroom and how she likes to be pleased sexually. She has some incredible lady parts such as her breasts, legs and immaculate behind of hers that makes my lower region react like it has a mind of its own but I want us to be about so much more. I knew that this would be something that I would have to talk to her about but we were supposed to have fun and not feel pressure or that we were putting labels on everything.

She was concerned about my past but she didn't show me pity or look at me like I was damaged goods. She makes me want to be a better person and I feel that I am already changing from my torrid, womanizing ways. I also know that Amy may have been in a relationship in the past but honestly didn't want to know about it because I couldn't stand another man ever being with Amy. It made me sick to my stomach but I knew that I would have to grow up and ask Amy about her past relationship. I would have to talk to her about her past sexual experiences even though I was not comfortable talking about that with her because it would mean that someone else had her before I did. I know that I was being selfish but could you really blame me for wanting to have Amy all to my self. I sat on the bed for 10 agonizing minutes with these thoughts going through me head before I decide to stop being a big baby and join the beautiful girl that I wanted as my girlfriend in the bathroom. I couldn't believe that I wanted Amy to be my girlfriend because I have never really had a true girlfriend but I do. That is definitely something that I would have to keep to myself until I figure out what it meant for me and Amy.

I walked into the bathroom and stepped out of my clothes. I winked and threw Amy my famous smirk before I stepped into the walk in shower.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked me with a smile. I pecked her on the lips before I continued toward the shower.

"I needed to take a shower, so I can get dressed but you were taking to long making yourself sexy." I responded to her with a smile on my face. About twenty minutes later both of us were getting out the shower with towels wrapped around us. I brushed my teeth beside Amy in the twin sinks with the vanity mirror and then walked into the bedroom and put on some clean boxers and undershirt. I stepped into some black dress pants, a dark grayish and black button down, dress shirt and a black jacket. I put on dark socks and dress shoes. I glanced at Amy and she was in sexy blue corset with the matching blue thong . Her behind look incredible and I could myself getting aroused just thinking about being inside her. She was curling her long, brunette hair. She was finishing up before she started on her makeup. I prefer that she didn't wear makeup but I was glad that she didn't cake her face with it like Adrian did. She finished her make up and walked into the bedroom like she was a runway model. I was so enchanted with her as she got dressed. The dress was so sexy on her that I felt myself getting aroused once again and I knew that it would be a long night. I walked over to her and zipped her up and my hand brushed against her bare skin and felt the electric shock run through my veins. We finished getting dressed, grabbed phones and keys and walked out of our suite.

When Amy and I walked to the upper deck, the party was in full swing. Besides another couple, and some of the members of the crew, Amy and I were the youngest couple that was there. I didn't care though because I had a gorgeous woman on my arm.

"Do you want something to eat first or would you like to dance?" I asked her as I inhaled her marvelous scent.

"Let's eat first and then you can show me some of your dance moves." She responded with a huge grin on her face.

I lead her to an empty table and pulled out her chair, she sat down and I gently pushed it forward. I sat down across from her so that I could stare at the incredible woman that was seating in front of me. A waiter came to our table and asked what we would like to drink. Both Amy and I ordered water with lemons. The crew then came and served us dinner which consisted of chicken cord on bleu, roasted potatoes, green beans, fresh dinner rolls and garden salad. They served cookie/brownie with vanilla ice cream which we shared for dessert. We ate until we felt like we would pop. Amy and I got up and started dancing. I looked and Amy and noticed that she was having a great time and we danced our hearts out. The party was so much fun that when Amy and I turned in it was close to 2 AM. I enjoyed being with Amy and couldn't think of anything better then being with her. I opened the door to our room and let Amy go in first. We both changed out of dress clothes and decided to sleep in our underwear. Amy pressed her behind onto my groin area and sleep consumed her as soon as her head hit the pillow. I wanted to make love to Amy again but her soft snores negated that idea.

I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and watched her sleep. She looked like and angel and she had a big smile on her face.

"Oh Ricky." I heard Amy moan. At least I knew that I was the reason for making her smile. I wanted to keep that smile on her face and never make her cry. I wrapped my arms around her soft body and pulled her closer to me. I was having fun being with Amy and I didn't want that to change. I went to sleep with Amy in my arms and a smile on my face. For the past few days, I noticed that I tend to sleep better with Amy in my arms, I can feel the love that is radiating off of her. I realized that I was thinking about her just as much as she was thinkin about me and I also realized that I love her more than I could have ever imagined, and I had to find a way to show her just how much I truly love her.


	16. Chapter 16: Having Some Fun 6

**Authors Note: This Chapter will be rated M.**

 **This will be the last couple of chapters about Ricky and Amy's mini vacation. This next part will revolve around them having a relationship and going to school together. They will learn how difficult it is to have a relationship and what happens when other people try to interfere. Also they will continue to keep their relationship a secret but they will be faced with jealously and miscommunication. Other characters will be introduced in the upcoming chapters and will to come between the new couple. Someone from both of their pasts will make an appearance and threaten their happiness as well as their livelihood.**

 **Amy POV**

I woke up and glanced at my phone and saw that it was about four in the morning and I could hear the soft, gentle snoring coming from Ricky. Some girls would have found it annoying but for some strange reason I feel comforted. I haven't sleep this well in weeks. I could definitely get used to this sexy, handsome man being in my bed. I honestly wanted to date Ricky and be in a relationship with him. I was madly in love with him and I was no longer concerned about playing the player. I no longer viewed Ricky as the player now that I have gotten to know him. He had even told me about most of the other girls that he had been with. I was a little jealous because of the other girls that were with him but I knew that was in the past and I couldn't hold that over his head. He was rough around the edges but I believed that he was capable of having a faithful and monogamous relationship. I knew that I could possibly get my heart broken by him but I was willing to take that risk. He was spooning me and I was becoming aroused with thinking about his humongous member being inside of me. The thought of him pushing his blood-engorged penis into my tight, wet flesh had me twisting and turning, had me wanting that magnificent man as much as he would have me. I turned around and look at Ricky while he was sleeping and smiled. He looked so peaceful and young, like he didn't have the weight of the world on his hands or that he had been through such a tragic ordeal. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against Ricky's and he smiled. He didn't open his eyes and so I kissed him again and again. Ricky opened his eyes gently and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said with that charming smile that seems to melt my heart every time I see it.

"Good morning, handsome" I replied back with a smile of my own.

"That is one way to wake up everyday that I could get used to," Ricky said while pressing his firm, strong lips to my soft, plump ones.

"It is something that could be arranged". I responded to Ricky with a sexy smile as l leaned forward in passionate kiss with the man that I quickly had fallen in love with. If I was honest with myself, I think I feel in love with him on the first day of band camp almost two months ago.

I know that Ricky and I needed to talk about my past relationships like we have talked about his but I didn't know if it was a right time to bring it up. I didn't want to keep anything away from Ricky now that we had decided to pursue a relationship with one another. Ricky seem to notice that I had something on my mind because he looked at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Amy, I think that we should talk about your past relationships before we try to have a relationship with each other," Ricky said nervously.

It seems like Ricky can read my mind and that was uncanny and surprising at the same time.

"Do you really think that it is ideal to talk about this right now?" I asked Ricky trying to change the subject. I glanced at Ricky and saw that he was trying to patient with me.

I sighed because he was right of course. " Okay, Ricky you are right. I want to start fresh and learn from the past and look forward to the future. I do need to tell you about my past like you have done and I don't want you to be jealous. Can you promise that you will not get jealous when I tell about my past relationship?" I asked him uncertain. I was determined to make us work so I have to be honest with him.

"I promise that I will not get angry but I can't say that I won't be jealous because I will but I want to hear about your past relationships. I think that it will help both of us to learn from the past and figure what happen with those relationships." Ricky replied confidently.

"I had a boyfriend at my last school in Miami when I was a freshmen. His name was Chase and I meet him after volleyball practice one day. He was the perfect gentleman while we were dating. We dated for about six months and hung out. We enjoyed each other's company and besides you, was the only other guy that I have slept with. He was my first and I lost my virginity to him when I was fifteen. I cared about him but I know that I wasn't in love with him or even loved him." I told Ricky about Chase and he listened although, I knew that he was a little jealous but he contained it very well. I told about how our relationship was and some of the dates that we went on.

"Okay, what happened between you and Chase that made you split up with him?" Ricky asked curiously. I could tell that he sincerely wanted to know just like when he told me about his relationship with Adrian. I knew then that our relationship would be different because we loved each other.

"We ended our relationship on mutual terms. His family got orders to go to Germany while my family came here. We didn't think that it would be fair to be separated by that much distance. We didn't want to be unfaithful to one another so we decided it would be best if we remained friends. I honestly believe that if we hadn't moved we would have decided to be friends. Although we cared about each other, there was no passion and desire between us. It was like we were comfortable with each other and I knew that we both deserved better. Unlike you, there is so much passion and desire between us. With Chase there was no heat, no connection just comfort. You and I have a connection that was never there when I was with Chase." I responded as honestly as I could.

Everything was magnified in the darkness of the room that was only illuminated by the moon. Ricky looked like a Greek God laying there in the moonlight. I saw him nodding his head as he processed everything that I had just told him about my relationship with Chase.

 **Ricky POV**

When Amy was telling me about her relationship with Chase, I have to admit that I was so jealous which wasn't a feeling that I have ever experienced before. I didn't like that feeling and Amy could read me like an open book. I didn't like that any man have ever been with her. I tried not to show her that I was jealous but she could read my emotions. I was also grateful to Chase because I realized that Amy was never in love with him and should be thankful because she could fall in love with me if she wasn't already in love with me. I was as thankful to Chase because him and Amy would only have a friendship where we could have a fun, lasting, trustworthy relationship. I knew that Amy cared about him but her actions so far showed that she cared about me as well. That thought made me truly smile because someone besides my foster parents and therapist actually cared about me as person. Furthermore, I realized that Amy trusted me enough to tell me about her past no matter how upset it may have made me. She trusted me and that was proof enough to fall for this remarkable woman that I have shared a bed with.

I looked at Amy and smiled brightly and then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Amy and I deepened our kiss and while our tongues battled for dominance. It was a battle that neither wanted to lose. I pressed Amy on the mattress and climbed on top of her while our lips were still locked in a kiss. I began kissing Amy's neck and she released a guttural moan that turned me on like never before. I wanted to mark Amy as mine and I knew just how to do that. I continued kissing the sweet spot on Amy's neck and her moans were getting louder. I captured her lips to silence her moans because if she keep going I would cum before we actually got started. She had my body on fire and I knew that she was the only one that could extinguish the fire that was burning within my soul. She was so soft and she made my body respond just by being in her presence. I slowly started to descend to her luscious breasts while removing the tight corset that she was wearing. I finally got her perky, globed breasts free and I just stared at her. She was so beautiful and incredible. I sucked in my breath to make sure that I was breathing properly, she literally took my breath away. This remarkable woman would surely be the death of me one day.

I sucked on her plump breasts like the juicy melons they are. I have become consumed with tasting her and I knew that I could never get enough of her. I started on her right breast tasted like a succulent, ripened fruit that has just been picked. I sucked so hard that the nipple of her high, full globed breast harden that I left love marks on her. I finally released the right nipple and went to work on the left one while my hands roamed her body. She was gasping so loudly while I was paying homage to her lovely breasts. One of my hands groped her curvaceous behind while the other hand was sneaking down to her warm, hot sex. I ripped her thong off of her body and tossed them aside. I knew that I would have to buy her new ones but it would be worth it in the long run.

I continued down her incredible, banging body while planting butterfly kisses on her stomach while I reached my long fingers below her stomach and inserted two fingers into her tight, wet heat while using my thumb to massage her clit. She moaned even louder and arched her back so that I had better access. My fingers plunged gently in and out of her and I slowly kissed my way to her heat. I removed my two fingers but I kept my thumb in place. I plunged my wet tongue into her tight center. She tasted like sweet strawberries and cream, there was also a hint of vanilla that I could taste on her. I started to spell my name by using my tongue which was slowly driving her insane. I was marking her as mine and I never wanted her to be with anyone besides me. Call me selfish but that is how she made me feel at the time.

I was kissing Amy's womanhood while I was relentlessly massaging her clit. I was on "A" in Richard when I felt her tightening her vaginal walls which signified that she was close. I glanced up at her while still working on her delicious center and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. She was grabbing onto the sheets for dear life because her knuckles were starting to turn white. I went back to work on pleasing her sexually that I felt her sexual release all over me. I gladly sucked up her delicious juices and finished spelling my name on her pussy. By the time I got to the "R" in my last name she came completely undone but I wasn't going to stop until I was finished branding her. As I finished kissing and massaging her womanhood, her orgasm was so hard that I felt that she stopped breathing for a second. When she regained her breathing, she pushed my head and hands away because she was extremely sensitive.

I finally freed my anatomical member from the resistant of my boxers and made my way back to her lips. I gave her a chance to recover her breathing before I place a finger on her lips. Without warning and without protection, I plunged into her and kissed her lips roughly as the pleasure overtook both of our bodies. I shoved my penis deep inside her and was thrusting again and again and again. I was penetrating her so deep and hard that I felt we would both burst. She just was so tight like she was made just for my body and my body alone. She was the missing puzzle piece and when we came together we were one. I groaned out loud and moaned her name over and over again while thrusting even deeper and harder within her tight cave.

"Oh god Amy, you feel so amazing. You are so freaking tight." I moaned while placing soft, butterfly kisses on her lips and neck.

"Damn Ricky, your penis is enormous and you feel so wonderful," Amy moaned as I pounded into her nonstop.

She was meeting me thrust for thrust and she was moaning my name just as loudly as I was moaning hers. I grabbed ahold of both of her long legs and placed them on my shoulders. Amy was extremely flexible so this position was filled with the most pleasure that I have ever felt with any girl that I was with. I wanted her closer to me so I grabbed her curvaceous hips and my penis became even harder if that was remotely possible. I was thrusting so hard into her that I felt like I was seeing stars for the first time in my life since I lost my virginity. I was giving her all of me and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hold on. I didn't want to let go but on the other hand, I did. I felt Amy tighten the walls of her vagina and I knew that she was close once again. We had been engaged in this passionate love making for about 25 minutes and I knew that I was close as well.

"Cum for me again, Amy," I whispered to her while I nibbled on her earlobe. I reached down and started massaging her sensitive clit to make her cum for me once again. I thrust as hard, fast and deep as I could into her while massaging her. After about 5 minutes, I felt her sexual release all over my enormous member. Feeling her release all over me urged me to release as well, after about six hard thrusts I let out a deep roar as I finally released my seed into her tight vagina. I was shaking so violently from being inside of her that I kissed her roughly on lips and accidently bit down. I heard her cry out in extreme pleasure and surprise as I collapsed on top of her. She welcomed my weight on her as we both savored the orgasms that rocked our bodies. I shifted so that I was leaning on my elbows but I was still inside her slick body. I slowly pulled out of her while I kissed her so we wouldn't feel the lost of body contact. I laid on the opposite side of her and pulled her close to me as both of our breathing was labored.

"That was magnificent and I have never had sex that intense before." I have never had sex like that before and I wanted that feeling to always be there. I knew that I had to tell Amy that I didn't use protection even though I think she already knew. I have always used protection but Amy had me doing things that I have never done before. I also knew that my sexual experience with Amy would be never be the same. I don't know if Amy and I could ever go back to having protected sex again, now that I had her without using protection. That thought made me want her even more and I knew she was mine and that made me smile.

"That was incredible, but there was something that was different about it." Amy stated while trying to regulate her breathing.

"I know Amy and I am so sorry, but I didn't use protection. I was so caught up in the moment and you just do something to me that I wasn't thinking rationally. I have never done anything like that before, I swear." I told her and was ready to face her anger.

She surprised me when she laughed and she turned to face me. "I knew it was something different and I am not mad at you, I told you that I am on birth control and that if we have unprotected sex it would just be reserved for the two of us. Maybe we can have protected sex on occasion to switch things up because I don't think that we could go back after the experience that we just had." She said.

She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost five in the morning and leaned her head on my shoulders while I wrapped my arms around her protectively. She was drawing random designs on my chest and I was doing the same to her back.

"You bit my lip when you were Cuming. I think you need to be punished," Amy said with a seductive smile

"Yeah, sorry about that but that was the most sensational feeling that I have ever felt."

"Ready for round 2," Amy said with a sexual smile that have me wanting more and more. I was in love with the fabulous woman so I smirked at her and replied "Of course I am, beautiful."

Round 2 started and Amy wanted control which I gladly released it to her. She climbed on top of me and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. She found my weak spot which was a sensitive spot on my neck and used that to her advantage. I was moaning so loud because she was liking and sucking on my neck while running her hands down my chest. She place soft kisses, on my stomach that it almost felt that she wasn't kissing me at all. I felt her grasp my enormous member and started stroking me while she kissed my stomach. She was using her tongue to draw those shapes that she once drew with her fingers. She continued to stroke my penis and making me more aroused. She plunged her tongue into my belly button and sucked and sucked. I was so aroused with her sucking my belly button. She used her tongue and made slow circles over my belly button. She continued placing kisses until she was right about my prominent erected member.

I glanced down at her and she was faced to face with my penis. She licked her lips and then she spit on my penis. She kissed the tip of my penis before she glanced at me. My eyes was rolling in the back of my head as I watched her drive me slowly insane. She put my penis in her warm mouth and I moaned. She took as much of my magnificent member that she could handle while using one hand to make up the difference. She shifted her leg and used her other hand to fondle herself. I opened my eyes because the sucking sensation was so intense. She stroked me up and down my manhood while continue to suck. I watched as she stuck her two fingers into her womanhood and teased her clit while she was sucked on my penis. She caressed my balls and was making harder sucking sounds on my enormous member. She was caressing and sucking like I was her favorite lollipop. It was amazing watching her skills and she pulled my dick in and out of her mouth. I continued to moan because she was plunging her two fingers into her tight, wet pussy. She rolled her fingers around faster and harder on her swollen clit. I felt my penis starting to vibrate because she has been giving this incredible blow job for the past 15 minutes. My penis began to get bigger and bigger in her tight mouth and I knew that I was close. I quickly came undone and convulsed hard as I released the my seed into Amy's mouth. I tried to slip out of her mouth but she tightened her grip on me with her mouth and hand and milked and sucked me dry. She continued to suck on me penis as she continued plunging into her womanhood. I didn't think that I had anything left to give but that made Amy tightened her grip even more. It was almost painful but I knew that she was close so I started thrusting my hips forward as my penis came alive once again. I was making love to her mouth while she pleased herself and was enjoying every minute of it. I felt that I was about to come undone again as I watched as Amy pulled her drenched fingers out of her vagina and licked her fingers clean.

She slowly made her way back to my mouth and kissed my lips hard as she sunk down on my enlarged member. I gasped loudly as she rocked my member. I watched as my penis disappear into her warm cave. It was making the same sucking sound as her mouth and I wanted to make it last. I thrust upward while grabbing onto her hips. She bounced up and down and I reached and played with her erect nipples. I knew we were both close so I reached down and rubbed her swollen clit. I flipped our positions and she was on her stomach. This new position rejuvenated my energy as she got up on her knees and I pounded into her from behind. I again reached down and stroked her clit that was extremely sensitive. I continue to pound into her as she squealed, I knew that I was hitting her sweet, g-spot. This seem to be Amy's favorite position. My personal favorite was having Amy ride me or missionary so that I could watch her expression when I made her cum. For the next twenty minutes I pounded into her with this renewed energy, as I continued to hit her g-spot. I grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer while I pounded into her ever harder before I felt her release her second orgasm all over my engorged member. Her release was enough to fuel my release and several hard thrusts later I release an earth shattering roar and emptied my seed into her. I grabbed her luscious behind and held onto her for dear life as the last drop filled her warm cavity. I was still inside her as I supported most of my weight on my arms. I kissed her naked bare shoulder as I slowly pulled out of her. We both moaned at the lost of contact but we were completely sated.

"Your mine", Amy whispered to me while laying on her side.

"You are mine," I said as I kissed her forehead and then kissed her on the lips. We fell asleep into each other's arms and as I thought about Amy being my girlfriend.

 **General POV**

Amy and Ricky finally got some much needed rest because it was only six in the morning. The sun started to filter into their cabin and they knew that they had to get up. Both of their bodies were weakened by their intense lovemaking. Amy woke up before Ricky and she headed for the shower. She showered and got dressed for the day in black and white bikini that inhanced all of her curves. There were cutouts on the sides of the bikini that showed off her tanned skin. She put on a white cover up on and some white flip flops. She was sore but she enjoyed her self with Ricky. She glanced at the bed and saw the magnificent man laying in the bed. Amy called the ship crew and they brought them some food. The crew told Amy that they would be arriving at the snorkeling site within a few hours.

Amy made two huge plates for her and Ricky and then made her way to the sleeping man in the bed. She climbed into the bed careful not to spill anything and kissed Ricky on the cheek and then again on the lips. Ricky smiled and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the beautiful woman that was glistening in the sunlight.

"Good morning handsome," Amy said as Ricky sat up in the bed.

"Good morning beautiful," Ricky responded back. Amy handed him a plate and they ate off of one another's plates.

"Amy, I wanted to talk to you about something important," Ricky said as he swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

Amy gave Ricky her undivided attention as she finished the food on her plate. She was famished from the events that occurred this morning between her and Ricky.

"Ricky, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" She questioned.

"Amy I know that we agreed to take it one day at a time and see where that leads us and that is exactly what I want to do. I was wondering if you would wanted to be my girlfriend. I know that this is not a romantic setting that you deserve but I wanted to ask you. Of course you don't have to say yes, and we can still have," Ricky rambled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Amy interrupted him" Yes Ricky I would love to be your girlfriend but I still want us to take it one day at the time. I don't want you to feel there is any pressure on you and I still want you to talk to me about whatever may be on your mind. I also want you to be at ease with your decision. I want to keep our relationship secret not because I am ashamed of you but because everyone will not be happy about us being together. I am not trying to push this aside and you are more than good enough for me but I want to make sure this is something you want to do. I really want to be your girlfriend but I want you to know that I don't intend to ever let you go unless you want me to and I plan to fight for you by any means necessary and I would expect the same thing from you."

Ricky was surprised that Amy would say something like that to him but he knew that she was right. They wanted to protect each other and as Ricky went into the shower, he realized that he wanted Amy to be his girlfriend more than he initially thought but was worried about hurting whether it was unintentional or not. He washed last night love making off his body but he could still taste and smell strawberries and vanilla that belong exclusively to Amy Juergens-McMillian. I have never been enchanted with a girl scent before as I am with Amy. Honestly, I never really paid attention to what girls smelled or tasted like even though I knew that they had distinctive scents.

Ricky finished his shower and got dressed in swimming trunks and a wet t-shirt. He also put on flip flops and him and Amy made their way out of the cabin. Amy wanted to bring her camera and but she forgot the underwater lens at home so the crew explained how to snorkel. They docked the boat while Amy and Ricky got into their wet suits. They made sure that all of their equipment was working properly. They were good to go as the went underwater and they stayed close to each other.

They were only down about 30 to 40 feet but it was beautiful underneath the water. They keep a close eye on their oxygen supply and they enjoyed the exploration of the ocean. They spent about two and half hours in total before they finally called it a day. It was after lunch time when they finally joined the crew so they had lunch and enjoyed lunch with one another. They would be back at the marina in a few hours and they would head back to the hotel.

They didn't have much time before they would have to go back to Valley Glen in a few days and their vacation would be over. They wanted to enjoy their time together before they had to face reality. The crew on some music and Amy started dancing. Ricky smiled at the beauty that was standing before him. He took a really good look at her and knew that he was extremely lucky to have met Amy Juergens- McMillian because she saw the best in him. She didn't expect anything from him except to be better like she knew that he could be.

Ricky and Amy talked about what they would do for the rest of the summer. Amy told Ricky that she would be going to Europe for like a week with her mom and Shaunte and then would be back two weeks before school started while Ricky said that he to wanted look for a job before school started. They both were worried about what would happen when Amy was not there but they had no choice to trust each other if they wanted their relationship to work. Ricky was nervous because this would be the first test with his relationship with Amy. They both wanted to give their relationship a chance.

They were glad for the chance to be together but they both knew that they would have some ups and downs in their relationship but they would be okay as long as they were together. They went back to their cabin and packed up their belongings and laid down until we reached the marina. They finally arrived back at the marina and the crew gave them a wake up call and Amy gave the crew a generous tip and the captain gave them their contact information in case they would plan another trip in the future.

Ricky and Amy put their things into the Range Rover and Ricky held the door open for Amy as she hopped into the driver seat. Ricky got in the passenger side and turned on some music. They rode back to the hotel in comfortable silence and they enjoyed each other's company. They finally arrived back to the hotel about 45 minutes later and it was a little to early for them to have dinner so they made their way up to their hotel room and took a shower with each other. As they showered with each other, they washed each other's hair and bodies while they enjoyed the intimacy of the shower. Amy wanted to go to movies in the park under the stars which would happen in about four hours. They got out of the shower and put on clean underwear. Ricky and Amy decided that they would have a late dinner and then go to the park to watch the movies under the stars. They decided to take a nap because they were tired from their adventure so they laid down in the bed together wrapped in each other's arms until it was time for them to get up and go to the movies. They both dreamed about what the future would hold for the two of them. Ricky and Amy wished that they could freeze that moment in time where it just the two of them together- where they hoped they would always belong.


	17. Chapter 17: The Conversation

Amy POV

Heading back to the Hotel

( The bathing suit is the one that Amy was wearing when they went snorkeling)Ricky and I talked about what we would do for the rest of the summer. I told Ricky that I would be going to Europe for like a week with my mom and sister Shaunte and then would be back two weeks before school started while Ricky said he wanted to look for a job before school started. The both of us was worried about what would happen when I was not there but we had no choice but to trust each other if we wanted our relationship to work. Ricky was nervous because this would be the first test of our relationship. We both wanted to give our relationship a fighting chance.

We were glad for the chance to be together but we both knew that we would have some ups and downs in our relationship but they would be okay as long as we were together. We had went back to our cabin and packed up our belongings and laid down together before we reached the marina. I gave the crew a generous tip and the captain gave us their contact information in case we would plan another trip in the future.

Ricky and I put our things into the Range Rover and Ricky held the door open for me as I hopped into the driver's seat. Ricky got in the passenger seat and turned on some music. We rode back to the hotel in comfortable silence and enjoyed each other's company. We finally arrived back at the hotel about 45 minutes later and it was a little early for us to have dinner so we made our way back to our hotel room and took a shower with each other. As we showered with each other, we enjoyed the intimacy of the shower. Ricky and I decided that we would have a late dinner and then go to the park to watch the movies under the stars. Ricky and I ended going to a fancy dinner and then went to watch movies under the stars. It was so romantic and we wished that we could free that moment in time where it was just the two of us together- where we hoped we would always belong. Ricky and I talked about him apologizing to Adrian and setting the record straight. We also talked about if we wanted to get married in the future and have some kids and we both realized that we did want that when we were older.

I drove on the return trip. We have a comfortable conversation while we listening to music. It was such a good feeling to have a boyfriend that is hot as Ricky. I haven't ever had feelings like this for any guy not even Chase. I know that I am young but I have only had two boyfriends to include Ricky and have had crushes on four guys not including Ricky. I was in love with him, hopefully he would be my fist and last love.

Ricky POV

Time Skip Returning to Amy's house

Amy and I finally returned to her house. On the return trip, we discussed me talking to Adrian and apologizing to her for my past actions. I could really see that Amy lived in an immaculate home and I helped her bring her things into her house. I glanced around and noticed that there was a huge pool in the front of the house on the opposite side of mile long driveway. I was glad that no one was at home when Amy pulled into her long driveway, because I didn't want anyone to ask questions about where we were for the past five days. I made sure that I had everything and Amy and I spent some time making out before I glanced at my watch. It was like one in the afternoon and I wanted to talk to Adrian so that Amy and I could do something later.

I made my way home and realized that Amy didn't live that far from me. I was glad when I pulled into my garage and my foster parents were not there. Amy's mother emailed her and told her that tensions were rising in Europe and she didn't think it would be a good idea to come over there right now. Of course Amy was disappointed, but she understood that she couldn't go to Europe while there were terrorists threats. Amy's mom told her that she would be coming back in a few weeks and she will make plans to have the fashion show in California. She also asked Amy if she could pick Shaunte from the airport because she sent her home early. Shaunte would be coming back tomorrow instead of next week so Amy would pick her up.

I was glad that she wasn't going to Europe because I would be worried about her and I would truly miss her. It would have been a true test to our new relationship but I knew that we would have to trust each other. I wondered if I was ready to be in an exclusive relationship with Amy and just be with her. I knew that I didn't want to casually date her or for her to be with anyone else besides me. Call me selfish but now that I have tasted and savored her, I didn't want anyone else to have that experience except me.

I wanted Amy to come over to my house but I was hesitant. I knew that Amy wouldn't judge me from the things that she had told me while in LA. I was just nervous having any girl at my house but I realized that I wanted Amy to come to my house and maybe met my foster parents one day. Amy would be the first girl that I have ever brought to my house that would potentially stay the night. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity for her to come over because my foster parents were out of town for six days handling some issues with my foster siblings. I was looking forward to spending some time with Amy and cooking for her and figuring out things for us to do now that she wasn't going out of the country. Honestly, I didn't have anything special planned but I wanted to do something with Amy. I wanted to ask Amy if she wanted to come over my house, but I was a coward and didn't want her to see the harsh reality of my past. Maybe I can build up to her coming over to my house when we are both comfortable and wanted her at my house.

I sighed as I reached for my phone and dialed the number that I haven't called in about four months. I was calling my ex bed buddy so that I could explain my actions and apologize for how I treated her. I waited patiently for her to pick up the phone and thought about how our conversation would go. I know that she would not be receptive but this is a conversation that was a long time coming.

She picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello Ricky, I know that you missed me and I knew that you would come back to me." Adrian said when she answered the phone.

I sighed because I was expecting this reaction for her. "Hello, Adrian. I was wondering if you wanted to met up and talk." I told her seriously.

"Your timing is perfect because my parents just left, you can come over if you want for some fun." Adrian responded sexily.

"No Adrian, met me at the park on Forest Ave in thirty minutes and we will talk there." I told her so she didn't misunderstand my actions. I really didn't want to deal with Adrian and her tempting behavior. If I hadn't promised Amy that I would talk to her I wouldn't have although, I wanted to apologize for how things went down with Adrian. I wanted to give my relationship with Amy a chance and I didn't want to enter our relationship without having closure with Adrian.

My thoughts were on Amy as I made my way to the shower. As I stripped out of my clothes, I could still smell her intoxicating scent and I felt myself getting aroused. She was incredible and I knew that she would be in life for the rest of my life and that is where I wanted her to remain. I couldn't believe the time that we spent in Los Angeles and how invigorating making love to her was. She has awaken the raw passion that was burning at my center core. Like I mentioned once before, I have never made love to anyone and it has never been as passionate and desirable as it is with Amy. No girl that I have been with could awaken the unadulterated passion that has set my soul on fire like Amy has.

As I stepped out of the shower and found some clothes to wear, I couldn't stop comparing Amy and Adrian. They were different as night and day. Both Adrian and Amy are intelligent, compassionate, beautiful, desirable and curvaceous young women. They are both talented, strong-willed, speak their minds and stubborn as both had troubled past although, Amy's was more troubling than Adrian's. With Adrian's past, her father wasn't around until recently and Adrian was less fortunate than other kids and had to wear hand me down clothing. It was rumored that her father had a different family when she finally got in contact with him. She was also picked on because she was chunky growing up and the kids made fun of her especially the girls. Her mother was a teen parent and Adrian has insecurities about not having responsible parents around. Adrian tends to hide her intelligence in order to prevent being vulnerable by having shameless sex. Ultimately, Adrian wanted to feel love which she didn't receive from her parents until the beginning of our sophomore year. Adrian was emotionally attached where she often appeared needy or desperate in order for someone to love her. Adrian was a majorette in the band that didn't have much musical talent from what I could tell. She was actually good as a majorette from what I saw. Adrian didn't have any siblings so she didn't know what it was like to care about someone besides herself besides step siblings which she never interacted with as far as I knew. I wish I would have met Amy first so I could know how to handle someone like Adrian.

On the other hand, Amy witnessed her father killing her mother, going to foster care for several days, being homeless, being beaten by her father and being sold to a loan shark because her father couldn't pay his gambling debts. She was adopted by the McMillian family in order to escape her troubled childhood. Amy was extremely talented musically and she was a awesome dancer but she had learned to become emotionally detached. She pretended that every thing was okay for the sake of her two younger siblings. She had to be strong but she was hurting from the things that she witnessed as a young girl. Amy had insecurities as well but she was better at hiding them then Adrian. Unlike Adrian, Amy receive love from her siblings as well as her adoptive parents. Amy didn't seem like the type to broadcast her sex life and she wanted to be discreet. It was funny seeing Adrian being emotionally attached while Amy was emotionally detached. They were both on different sides of the spectrum.

These were the thoughts that was going through my mind as I got dressed in some dark stone washed jeans, a blue button down shirt with some dark boots. I fixed my hair in a neat fashion and grabbed my keys, wallet and phone. I got in my car and drove to the park because I had like fifteen minutes before I was supposed to met Adrian.

Adrian POV

I have been missing Ricky since we ended our on again off again thing about four months ago. I met Ricky in December of our sophomore year. We both was in the band, him the drummer while I was a majorette. I had heard about Ricky reputation and I was fascinated with him. I had similar reputation so I figured that I would have some fun with him. So I tried to pretend that I didn't notice him but I did and we exchanged numbers. Three days later Ricky and I was an item. I didn't sleep with him right off, I wanted to make him wait and chase after me. A couple of days later, Ricky and I did end up having sex with each other. It was great sex and we enjoyed being with each other. Ricky and I went on like this for like a month until I wanted more. Ricky wasn't willing to give me more, so I figured that I could withhold sex from him to get what I wanted. That ended up backfiring because Ricky would sleep with other girls when he wasn't with me. I didn't let that bother me because I was doing the same thing with other guys. After Ricky and I was sleeping with each other for about two months, I wanted Ricky around me more and more and wanted to date Ricky although, we never officially went out on a date. Ricky and I would try to date but they would always end with us getting into an argument about something. Ricky and I were the envy of the school because all of the girls wanted him and all of the guys wanted me but we were with each other. We were together until four months ago when Ricky finally ended our on again off again relationship.

Ricky wasn't a nice guy and I wasn't a nice girl, that is why we belonged with each other. Ricky and I were a lot alike. We both had troubled childhoods but his was a lot worst then mine ever was. There was a lot emotional baggage with Ricky and we both enjoyed having sex with other and would constantly go back to one another. Somewhere between Ricky and I going back and forth I fell in love with him and I know that he cared about me even though he never told me the three words that I wanted to hear. I would do anything I could to get Ricky back and didn't care who I had to go through in the process.

I knew that Ricky was acting weird because he didn't come back to me after this final break up. I thought back to my phone conversation with Ricky a week and half ago. I know that he likes some girl and I didn't like that one bit. He was mine and would always be mine. I had to find out who this girl was that Ricky likes and figure out how to make him come back to me. Like I told him, I understand him and accept him unlike this girl that he likes. He said that if there was a girl he wouldn't want her to accept or understand him, he wanted her to change him. I know Ricky and knew that he was lying. I could accept him sleeping with other girls but I couldn't accept him liking someone else other than me.

That being said, I was beyond ecstatic when I saw my phone ringing and noticed that Ricky was calling.

I picked up the phone on the second ring because I didn't want him to think I was desperate.

"Hello Ricky, I know that you missed me and I knew that you would come back to me." I said when answered the phone.

I heard Ricky sigh because I know he was expecting this reaction for me. "Hello, Adrian. I was wondering if you wanted to met up and talk." Ricky told me seriously.

"Your timing is perfect because my parents just left, you can come over if you want for some fun." I responded sexily.

"No Adrian, met me at the park on Forest Ave in thirty minutes and we will talk there." He told me because I misunderstood his actions. Ricky sounded serious on the phone and I was slightly disappointed when he asked to meet at the park.

I wanted Ricky back in my bed where he belonged and I had to come up with a plan to do just that. I wanted Ricky to see what he was missing so I went to get dressed and put more make up on then I usually do. I know that Ricky can't resist me when he sees me wearing more make up. I put on a spaghetti strap flower print shirt and some tight jeans that hugged my curves in all the right places. I put on some strappy heels to make me look taller then 5'2. I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and hopped into my red convertible that I got for my sixteenth birthday which was in March and drove to the park to met Ricky.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of the park and saw that Ricky was already there. I added more lip gloss to my already glossy lips and got out of the car. I walked to the benches and Ricky was sitting there in deep thought. I didn't want to startle him so I said, "Hey Ricky."

"Hey Adrian, thanks for meeting me here." Ricky responded. Ricky barely glanced at me which was weird because I know he finds me attractive. I sat down on the bench and waited for my conversation with Ricky to start.

" I asked to you to met me here because I wanted to talk about us beyond the BS and the tough appearances we put up when we are in public," Ricky said finally giving me his full attention.

I sighed because I knew that Ricky and I would have this conversation sooner or later. Honestly, it came a lot sooner then I expected.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" I asked him curiously.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you when we were having sex with each other. I am sorry for preying on your insecurities about having a relationship and making you think that we were in a relationship when we were just having sex with each other. I am sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted and deserved from me. I knew what you went through with having people leaving you and I didn't make the situation any better by leaving when we were done having sex. I couldn't be the man that you needed me to be because I was to much of a coward. I am truly sorry that I hurt you Adrian, you didn't deserve it." Ricky said sincerely.

I have never heard Ricky sound like this before and I knew that he was telling the truth by his facial expression. There was guilt and shame in his expression for his past behavior.

"I also wanted to talk about us and how our on again off again thing got so screwed up."

"What about us and it wasn't all that bad?" I responded.

"I know but we had a toxic and destructive relationship, Adrian. I know that I didn't make it better by continuing to have sex with you. I knew that we were using sex as a means to an end. I continued to let that happen because I liked having sex with you. I should have manned up and put a stop to the game that we were playing. I didn't because I was more interested in having sex then having a meaningful relationship. You knew it was a game too so why'd you keep playing it? You ended it once and walked away from me. Why'd you take me back and start playing the game again?" Ricky asked me.

"We're a lot alike, Ricky. We both had unhappy childhoods, we have similar personalities and we both liked have sex. I liked having sex with you and I really liked you. I fell in love with you and I know that you cared about we as well but I also know that you sleep with other girls while we were together so I wanted to keep you preoccupied and maybe you would go to those other girls." I told him desperately because I didn't like where our conversation was headed.

"Why were you do determined to be with me when you knew that I was having sex with other girls?" Ricky asked which took me by surprise.

"I was jealous of the other girls that you slept with so I figured if I gave you my undivided attention, you would fall for me and not sleep with other girls. I wanted to feel better about myself instead of being seen as an occasional hookup. I also knew that you cared about me even though you have never said those words that I wanted to hear." I responded in a trembling voice like I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want Ricky to know that he could bring me to tears.

"Why do you say that we had a destructive relationship?" I asked Ricky with slight irritation.

Ricky sighed, "Adrian we used sex to hurt each other. I cheated on you because we were not exclusive and simply because sometimes I wanted to have sex and you didn't so I went out and found someone who did plain as that. I also knew that sometimes you would refuse sex because I didn't do something you wanted me to do, like spend the night or tell you how I felt and I made you angry. I would go out and have sex with someone else just to prove that refusing to sleep with me couldn't control me. And then there were times, when I cheated just to get you back for cheating on me. Yes, it was selfish and petty but that's how I felt at the time."

"Were you ever in love with me like I was with you?"

"No I never loved you, because I didn't love myself and we purposely hurt each other. If we are both honest here, then you never love me, we just really liked each other." Ricky said defeated.

"I told you that I love you and that I still do! I could see that you were attracted to other girls and what did you expect me to do!? Just stand by and let some other woman steal you away from me." I screamed at him.

Ricky sighed once again, because I was starting to draw attention from other people. By the way that Ricky sounded, I was losing him all over again. I didn't think that I could handle that.

"Adrian, do you hear yourself!? We were never exclusive and never asked to be exclusive. We were just having sex with each other."

"Were you ever interested in me?"

"Adrian, you're beautiful, intelligent, confident, sassy, strong-willed, talented, stubborn and tenacious. Yes, I was actually was interested in you." I smiled broadly at Ricky.

"Do you think there is a chance that we could be together again now that we know some of the issues that was in our relationship." I asked in desperation.

"Adrian, we both have a lot of emotional baggage that makes it difficult for us to trust people and let them love us, but we want someone to love us anyway. We've tried to find love by finding someone who makes us feel good, but for us feeling good usually means..."

"Sex," I finished for him while nodding my head.

"We both deserve to be someone who love us for who we are, who we can trust and who won't try to hurt us. We won't find that dating each other so yes, we are over for good."

"I would like us to be friends and I hope that you can forgive me one day but I think it is time for the both of us to move on. I also hope that you could accept my apology for hurting you like I did in the past." Ricky told me regretfully.

"How come you never asked me to be your girlfriend but I always thought of you as my boyfriend?" I asked because I wanted to know what I had done to drive Ricky away.

" I wasn't boyfriend material because I didn't love myself. I didn't understand what it meant to have a girlfriend and how I was supposed to act with a girlfriend. I never asked you to be my girlfriend because I didn't know what you expected from me. I didn't stop you from calling me your boyfriend because it was something that you wanted to do and you were giving me sex when I wanted it. Adrian it was a far cry from a relationship and you knew what you were getting into when you got with me. I made no promises and I didn't give you any false hope because I was upfront in the beginning. I am sorry that I strung you along by continuing to have sex with you, but that what it was just sex." Ricky answered and I knew that he felt ashamed and disgusted with himself.

"Who is the girl that you like and was she the reason for us breaking up?" I asked with a bitter taste in my mouth. I didn't want to acknowledge that Ricky like someone else. I wanted to be the one that he wanted to be with but I knew that was no longer the case as Ricky glanced at me.

He smiled in spite of the bitterness he heard in my voice. I have never seen Ricky really smile, but he wasn't smiling because of me, he was smiling because of another girl. "Okay, I will be honest with you, there is this girl that I really like and no she isn't the reason that we are not together. I met her after we were broken up and she actually encouraged me to have this conversation with you. I don't want to start trying to have a relationship with her before I settled things with you. "

"So I never had a chance with you?" I said as I glanced at Ricky's happy face.

"Honestly, I don't know Adrian. I couldn't give you wanted and in the beginning that was good enough with us occasionally hooking up. Anything that we could have been, was over when I first cheated on you. I know that what we had wasn't love because when you love someone you don't want to hurt them intentional or not. You do your best to make them happy and you are concerned about the things that make them happy. You embrace the good things along with the bad and you try to make it better as best as you can. More importantly when you love someone you trust them and the two of us never trusted each other." Ricky said.

"Ricky come on, why can't we forget about the past and start over?" I pleaded with him.

"You can never forget the past, you can only learn from it. I don't want to start over, I want to move past and finally have some closure. I ended it before summer started but this is me officially ending things. My feelings I just came here to apologize and seek forgiveness. I don't expect that to happen overnight but I hope that we can move past this. My feelings aren't the same as yours anymore. I know that you still have feelings for me and I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have. I am truly sorry for hurting you Adrian. I have to go but I hope we can still be friends. Good bye Adrian, I will see you when school start." Ricky said as he got up and walked away from me.

"Good bye Ricky," I said tearfully.

I had tears in my eyes because I had lost someone who I truly cared about. When Ricky was telling me about the girl he liked, I could tell there were real emotions there and Ricky was trying to make a effort with the girl that he liked. I wasn't ready to let Ricky go but I had a feeling that I had lost Ricky once and for all. I knew that I had to move on but it was hard letting go of someone that I have come to care for.

Authors Note: Some of this is borrowed material from Loose Ends by MaxCale. I needed to borrow some material in order to make this conversation more realistic. It is hard writing how people truly feel. Thank you again for your beautiful writing and inspiring me with this conversation. I wished Ricky and Adrian would have had similar conversation in the show to help diffuse some tension that was between them once they broke up.

Ricky POV

After my discussion with Adrian, I realize that I would miss her. I also hope that she could forgive me but it felt good apologizing to her for the way I treated her. I walked to my car in the parking lot and pulled out my cell phone. I called Amy because I wanted to talk to her. I was glad that we had a chance to really be together. I was glad for the closure that I had with Adrian. I hope that she can move on and hopefully forgive me one day.

"Hey Ricky."

Hello, beautiful." I smiled when she answered the phone.

"How are you feeling after your conversation with Adrian?" She asked concerned about me.

"Honestly, not a whole lot better before I had that conversation with her. I still feel horrible for using and mistreating her. Realizing you've deeply hurt someone you cared about isn't the most pleasant feeling." I told her.

"I know but you talk to her and apologize to her, so the only thing that you both can do is move on." She told me sympathetically.

"You are right, so what are you doing?" I don't know why I am so nervous around her, I guess that shows that I have true feelings for her.

"I am finishing some designs for the fall fashion show that my mom had to reschedule, listening to music. I may go pick up some new fabric so I can alter some of my designs." She told me and I could hear the passion she has for being a designer.

"What are you doing?"

"I am still at the park in the parking lot. The real reason that I called is because I wanted to see if you wanted to do something tonight." I asked her.

"Ricky, how about you come over to my house, we cook together and just hang out with each other. You can stay the night if you want or go back home when we are done hanging out." Amy asked curiously. It was amazing that she could read me so well, I wanted to invite her over to my house but I wasn't comfortable with that just yet.

"How did you know?"

"Ricky, I learned so many things when we were in LA, and I have learned to listen and understand a lot of things about you. I want you to be comfortable and I know that you are not comfortable yet, and I don't want to push you into something that you are not ready for.

I couldn't help but truly smile at her because she could understand me so well and accepts who I am.

"Do I need to bring something?"

"Not unless you want something special, then we are fine."

"I will be there in about twenty minutes, I want to run home real quick and then we can figure out something to eat. I will see you soon beautiful."

I drove to my house, and got some clothes because I wanted to spend the night with Amy. (Ricky's home is pictured above.) I wanted to surprise Amy by spending the night with her. I was so surprised that I was so comfortable spending the night with Amy. I thought that I wouldn't be after we came back to town. I knew that Amy was going to pick up Shaunte tomorrow and I wanted to go with her if she wanted me to. My bags were still packed from our trip to LA so I put my dirty clothes in the laundry and grabbed some more clean clothes.

I put everything that I needed in my car and locked up my house. I stopped by the flower shop and picked up a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I didn't know what flower that Amy like or if she even like flowers so I figured that I couldn't go wrong with a dozen red roses. I also picked Amy's favorite dessert of German chocolate cake from the local bakery. I don't know what is happening to me, I was doing so many things that I have never done for any girl before.

I arrived at Amy's house where we cooked dinner together, ate dessert, cleaned and Amy and I watched movies. Amy also gave me a tour of her marvelous home. I told Amy about my conversation with Adrian. Amy assured me that having that conversation with Adrian was necessary and one day we would be friends again. Who would've thought that one well needed conversation with my ex would determine how I spent my day? I was glad that I had that conversation with Adrian because I could finally have some closure. I could focus all of my energy being with Amy and developing our relationship. I could spend time with this marvelous woman without worrying I was still stringing Adrian along. A relationship of two new lovers was being formed- ironically, thanks to one last conversation between exes.


	18. Chapter 18: The Older Brothers

Ricky POV

Amy and I made a wonderful dinner last night. We end up making a terrific dinner of lasagna with extra meat sauce which was a secret recipe that Amy made, a fresh garden salad, with some homemade garlic bread. We ate dinner and then cleaned the kitchen and we spent the night watching movies, cuddled into each other's arms. We didn't make love to each other which I didn't mind, we just held each other and hung out with each other which I never thought would be better then being intimate with each other. We ended up falling asleep in the family den which was some of the best sleep of my life. I didn't think that I would be comfortable being at Amy's house, but it was so warm and welcoming that I couldn't help but be comfortable.

I woke up before Amy did so I thought it would be a nice surprise if I made her breakfast. I walked into the bathroom that Amy showed me last night and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I knew that today was the day that Amy would have to pick up Shaunte from the airport and I wanted to go with her.

I walked into Amy's immaculate kitchen and had to gather my bearings for a minute. I looked through the cabinets and pantries to find everything that I needed. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out all of the supplies. I didn't think that I would be comfortable in Amy's kitchen but she told me last night to make myself at home. I was preparing the meal for Amy when I heard male voices coming into the kitchen. At first I was upset that Amy would invite me over when there were other guys here. I then remembered that Amy has several older brothers. I also knew that she wouldn't invite me over if she didn't want me to be here.

I glanced at the two males that walked into the kitchen and was a tad intimidated. They both were taller then I was but you could tell that they were brothers. The taller of the two brothers had deep dimples like Shaunte has. The other brother had a goatee which I figured was the oldest of the two.

The two brothers finally noticed that I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

" Who are you and why the hell are you in our kitchen?" The one with the goatee asked preparing to kick my behind if I didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. I have never had to deal with older brothers before so this was new for me. I wasn't prepared that Amy's family wouldn't be receptive to me being in her life. I really cared about Amy and I knew that it would be challenging if her family didn't accept me. I wasn't surprised by the reaction from her brothers I expected it because I was a stranger to them. Here I was in their kitchen making breakfast and they had no clue who I was.

"I sincerely apologize, but I am Richard Underwood, please call me Ricky and I am Amy's boyfriend." When I said that, I was surprised that I liked how it sounded. Being a boyfriend was a foreign concept to me, but for Amy I was willing to try.

"I am surprising her by making her breakfast. She invited me over last night and we fell asleep watching movies." I told the two brothers who I still didn't know.

"Amy's boyfriend, I didn't know that Amy had a boyfriend?" The taller one with the deep dimples questioned.

"It just recently happened."

"Sorry for being rude to you, it was just a surprise coming in here and seeing you. By the way, I am Dante," goatee said. (One pictured on the bottom.) "I am the oldest out of this clan."

"I'm Andre," the taller one said ,"we are Amy's older brothers. (The one in the grey shirt with the deep dimples.) "I am the second oldest."

R-"You guys hungry."

D-"Now you are talking."

A-"How did you and Amy met?"

R-" We met at band camp during the summer."

D-" What are your intentions with our little sister?"

The two brothers sat at the island and grabbed some coffee as they waited for me to respond.

R-" I want to date her for as long as she will have me. I will try my best to not to hurt her and I will treat her like the princess that she is."

A-" You are the first guy that Amy has ever let spend the night. I really like you more then her ex boyfriend. If you hurt our little sister, you will have to deal with all off us. You hurt one McMillian, then you deal with the entire family."

It was amazing see how protective they were of Amy. I smiled because I could truly see what it means to have a family that loves you. I was also sad because I didn't have that other then my foster family. I knew that if my dreamed came true and I married Amy, I would have the protectiveness and love of her family as well. I was also amazed that they were willing to accept me so quickly and I was glad that I was the first guy that Amy had spend the night.

R- "I hear you loud and clear and I don't plan on hurting her. Besides, Shaunte threatened me when we were at band camp as well. To be honest, I am kind of terrified of Shaunte." I joked. Honestly, she seems like the silent but deadly type but you would never know that by looking at her.

That broke the tension that was lingering between the three of us and we all laughed.

D-" Yeah that definitely describes Shaunte. She is extremely protective of Amy, Angela and Ashley. If Shaunte likes you, then the rest of us will be a breeze."

I finished cooking breakfast for the four of us while enjoying a friendly and entertaining conversation with Amy's two older brothers, whom I found I liked once the tension was broken. It was also refreshing to know that I had Shaunte stamp of approval. I would've still dated Amy even if Shaunte didn't like me, it just felt better knowing that she did like me.

Amy POV

Ricky is the first guy that have ever spent the night at my house. Chase never spent the night at my house. Last night,Ricky came over and he brought me some beautiful flowers with my favorite dessert, German chocolate cake from the local bakery that is by. We made a terrific dinner of lasagna with extra meat sauce, fresh garden salad, with some homemade garlic bread. We ate dinner and then we cleaned the kitchen and we spent the night watching movies, cuddled into each other's arms. We didn't make love to each other, we just held each other and hung out with each other. We ended up falling asleep in the family den. Today is the day that I pick up Shaunte from the airport and I want Ricky to go with me if he wants to. I woke up around eight in the morning which is very late for me but I was tired last night. I glanced over at Ricky but he wasn't there. I walked into the bathroom that is right off the den. I used the bathroom, washed my face and used one of the spare toothbrushes that we always keep in this bathroom. I finished in the bathroom and walked out of the den and was met with a delicious smell. I walked into the kitchen (picture above) and I couldn't believe the sight that I was seeing. My two older brothers Andre and Dante were in the kitchen laughing and having good time with my boyfriend Ricky. Ricky was at the stove making breakfast that smelled amazing. I thought the three guys didn't notice me walk into the kitchen seeing that my brothers back was to me and Ricky's head was down as he scrambled the eggs.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ricky said with a smile on his face without glancing up from his task.

"Good morning, baby sis." Both of my brothers echoed before continuing their breakfast.

"Good morning, bros." "Good morning, handsome."

When I looked on the island, I saw thick pieces of French Toast, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, coffee, milk, and a variety of different juices. There were also toppings to go on the French Toast such as syrup, preserved strawberries and peaches, powered sugar, whip cream, chocolate syrup, butter, and chopped pecans. I grabbed a plate and put three pieces of French toast, fresh strawberries and bananas with some whip cream on top. I grabbed a second plate and put some sausage and eggs on it. I also grabbed a bowl and put some fresh fruit in it. I grabbed some cranberry juice and I sat down at breakfast table to eat. I reached for some silverware, said a prayer over my food when I noticed that three sets of eyes were on me.

Amy-"What are you guys staring at"

R-"Nothing beautiful, it's just I haven't seen you eat that much before. Are you sure that you are okay?" Ricky was concerned, I could tell by his tone of voice.

I didn't want to tell him that I was getting ready to start my menstrual cycle with my two older brothers sitting at the table with us. I was used to talking to my brothers about my cycle because they have went to the store and bought us things we needed during this time but my boyfriend is around. I really didn't want to gross them out while they were finishing their breakfast.

Amy-" Yeah, I am fine Ricky." I continued eating my breakfast in silence and missed the looks the three guys at the table shared. I don't think Ricky believed me when I told him that I was fine. He can read me all to well just like I can read him.

A-" Hey Amy, what time are do you have to pick Shaunte up from the airport."

Amy-" At 10:30."

I glanced at my watch at saw that it was a quarter till nine. I finished my breakfast and I wanted more so I grabbed some more food to eat which got me more odd looks that I ignored.

D-" We will clean the kitchen and put everything away, so you two can go get Shaunte. When you pick her up just text or call us and we will met you guys somewhere for lunch."

R-" Are you sure? I can clean the kitchen since I made the mess."

A-" It is fine, we will do it. It was nice meeting you, Ricky. I definitely like you being around Amy."

D-"Yes, it was nice meeting you and sorry for being so rude to you earlier. We are protective of our sisters and don't want to see none of them get hurt."

I kissed my boyfriend on the lips and then walked out the kitchen when my brothers said that they would clean the kitchen to go take a shower and get ready to go pick up my sister.

R- " Guys, I understand your reaction and I would be the same way if I had any siblings especially a sister. What is the matter with her?"

A-" Man just trust us, and agree to whatever she asks. It will make your life so much easier. When Shaunte comes, do the same thing to prevent any misunderstandings."

D-" It is going to be a long five days with the two of them. I will head to the store when we pick up Shaunte to get some things for them."

R-" Is Amy okay, anything that I can do for her?"

A-" Man I really like that you are concerned about my little sister. You didn't hear this from me, but she is getting ready to start her cycle."

R-" Ooh man. Why didn't she just tell me?"

D-"She was probably embarrassed that we were here. She is used to talking about that in front of us but not with her boyfriend being around as well. Yeah, just be thankful that you only have to deal with one of them. Imagine when there are eight girls in the house and six of them have cycles that are synced together. It makes for hell in this household. There are six males including the two of us and our dad while there is nine females to include our mom. We are definitely outnumbered."

Ricky laughed when Dante said that they were outnumbered with females in the household. This would definitely be a different experience for him because he have never dealt with worrying about a girl and her cycle before. His main concern used to be having sex with multiple girls, now he has to careful he didn't make Amy mad or lose his temper when she made him angry.

My two brothers tackled the dishes and cleaning the kitchen while Ricky and I got dressed. I got dressed in some dark jeans which accentuated my curves even better with a pink undershirt and a denim jacket over which I left unbuttoned. I paired it with a dark jeweled chocker with some pink and white Jordan's. Ricky was dressed in light stone washed jeans, a grey and burgundy t shirt and some light shoes. We grabbed phones, wallet or purse, keys and we hopped into the Range Rover and droved to the airport. Ricky ended up driving and I was in the passenger seat.

R-"What was the matter at breakfast, Ames?"

A-"Ricky I am sorry, but I am getting ready to start my cycle and I get a little moody, emotional, bloated, want to eat everything in sight and irrational."

R-" How come you just couldn't tell me that?"

A-"Ricky, have you ever had to deal with a girl starting her period before? Besides I was embarrassed because my older brothers where there as well. They are used to dealing with this because there are eight of us girls. "

R-"No, but I am your boyfriend and I want to help you if and when I can. I know that this is a new experience for both of us but I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. I am glad that you are getting ready to start because I was actually a little worried because of us having unprotected sex. I know that you are on birth control but nothing is 100% safe. I will be there for you if anything did ever happen like you getting pregnant and I want you to know that."

A-" Ricky I am sorry that I made you worry. I appreciate you saying something like that and being concerned about my cycle. When I was with Chase, he was never concerned about whether I would start my cycle and never wanted to hear about it when I was on it."

R-"I am not Chase, I am Ricky and I want to know when you have your menstrual cycle so I can help you and not do things that will make you angry with me. Also, I can avoid being around you and your other sisters when it starts." I looked at Ricky and knew he was kidding when he laughed.

When we arrived at the airport, I got a text from Shaunte telling me not park and that she was waiting in the area where flights arrive and depart. I told Ricky what she said and went to the area where Shaunte was. Ricky pulled to the curb, parked the car and hopped out. He open the back of the truck so that he could put Shaunte things inside. He also opened the door for her when we were done hugging each other. I have missed her and couldn't wait for the rest of my sisters to return for the summer.

General POV

Shaunte was wearing a peach colored dress, with peach accessories, brown wedges and blue denim jacket. She was carrying a light colored clutch purse inside of her brown bag with matched her dress. She looked beautiful in her out fit. Shaunte looked at her sister and smirked when she noticed that Ricky held the door open for her. We got back into the Range Rover and started on our way. Amy texted her two brothers, and told them that her and Ricky had picked up Shaunte and asked where we wanted to met for lunch.

A-" Do you guys want to stop for lunch?"

S-"Maybe in a little while, I had breakfast on the plane and I am still full."

R-" It is still a little early, and I am still full from breakfast as well."

A-" How was Europe, Shaunte."

S-"It was fun and I had a great time in the beginning. We ended up winning our basketball tournament. Amy I am sorry that you couldn't come to Europe to launch some of your designs but it was for the best. There was a bomb threat about 100 miles from where my tournament was. Mom went off the handle because they wouldn't let anyone come or go when they told us about the threats. They had us on lockdown for like 24 hours before they finally let us to leave the arena. Mom had a fashion show in Paris and I went with her but they had the entire city on lockdown and we had a issued curfew where we had to be back into our hotel room at a certain time. They just starting letting flights leave the country about four days ago. Everyone was trying to leave at the same time so mom waited until today to have me leave. Amy, I promise you will get your chance to travel around the world and have people model your designs. "

R-" See Ames, it was best that you didn't get to go to Europe even though you were disappointed about your fashion show."

S-" So, when did you two happen?"

A,R-" Technically three days ago."

S-" That is good, I think you two are cute together."

R-" Really, because I didn't think you liked me very much."

S-" Ricky, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have helped set up your date when we were in band camp. I just didn't want you to hurt Amy and that is why I was hesistant. That is also the reason why I threatened you when you and Amy went out with each other."

R-" I received even more threats this morning at your house."

S-"From who."

R-" Your two older brothers, Dante and Andre. I like them even after they threatened me. I realize that everyone is trying to protect Amy from me because of my past reputation but I am truly trying to change. I will tell you like I told your brothers, I will not hurt her deliberately. I care about her and I actually want our relationship to work. "

S- "Good to know, besides those two are the easiest of our five brothers to deal with." Shaunte laughed and Ricky looked nervous.

R-" What are you talking about?"

Amy spoke up this time and answered her boyfriends question.

A-" Our other older brother, Tremaine, he is more difficult to deal with. He doesn't trust or like new people. He will definitely try to intimidate you but don't let him and he will respect you."

S-" Ricky when you met Tremaine, just be honest with him he likes that and just be yourself and don't try to impress him. He will either like you or he won't but either way he will let you know just how he feels."

R-" Okay, by the way how many older brothers do you guys have?"

S,A- " Four and one younger one."

R- " So, there are 13 of you guys total. No wonder you said that it is never boring in your house. I have a question though, how come everyone in your family is extremely tall?"

A- " I guess it is genetics, wait until you see our parents. Tremaine is also the tallest out of our older brothers, that is why he will try to intimidate you."

Ricky was nervous when Amy said wait until he see their parents. Just like girls have never met Ricky's foster parents, he has never met a girls parents either. He didn't know what to expect when he met her parents or when she met his. He knew that it would be would be an interesting event when their parents did meet each other.

A-" Can we go to the fabric store until we are ready to eat lunch, please?"

R-" Yes, Ames we can stop by the fabric store. Shaunte do you need something from the fabric store?"

S-" No, but are we going shopping."

A-" No, we are not going shopping, shopping. I know that is something that we reserve for when mom comes home but I need to grab somethings like fabric, needles, thread, new underwear and other things."

Ricky smirked when she was talking about new underwear and he knew that he still had to buy her new underwear from the ones that he ripped when they were in LA.

S-" Okay, I do need some new art brushes, a new basketball and new shoes and some makeup."

Ricky couldn't help but smile when he thought of his girlfriend and her sister as he pulled into the store district that had a fabric store, art supply store, a shoe store and sporting goods. There were also a makeup shop and candy store that was close to each other. Ricky parked the car and open the door for both girls. Ricky and Amy walked into the fabric store while Shaunte walked into the sporting goods store first.

About two hours later, they were back in the Range Rover after they had gotten everything they wanted. The sisters even went into the candy store and bought about $50 dollars worth of candy. The brothers texted and said they would met us at the steak house for lunch.

There was a steak house that was close by and that have remarkable steaks. You get to pick out your own steak and cook it how you want it cooked. It was a nice family oriented place so the five of them went there for lunch and got a table. The waiter came and took there drink order and handed them menus. When the waiter returned, he placed two baskets of fresh bread, along with the drinks on the table. A prayer was said over the food and everyone dug in. Amy and Shaunte ordered two 16 ounce sirloin steaks apiece which they cooked medium well. They both order two orders of potatoes. Shaunte ordered steamed vegetables while Amy ordered cheese and broccoli casserole. The three young men glanced at the two girls in amazement as they at their steaks. Amy order some type of chocolate dessert which she shared with Ricky. The five young people enjoyed entertaining conversations and they all enjoyed their lunch. They paid for their lunch and then walked out of the restaurant.

After lunch, Amy's siblings left and her and Ricky were left to spend some time together.

R-" So, that's what that feels like."

A-" What feels like?"

R-" Being around your siblings, enjoying lunch together, laughing, and having a loving, caring family."

A-"Yes, I guess it is. Ricky, you have a family that cares about you as well. Besides I care about you."

R-"I know that I have a family that cares about me, but it is not the same like it is with your family. I am comfortable being around your family, there is so much love and care in your family that I don't really feel with my own. I care about you as well Amy, a lot more then I ever thought possible. You bring out the best in me and I like the person that I am around you. I am glad that you are my girlfriend."

R-" So, what do you feel like doing now?"

A-" Anything you want to do is fine with me."

Ricky and Amy parked at a lake that was nearby and they sat down and talked to each other. They enjoyed having some time to spend some time with each other. The new couple spent some time making out with each other before Ricky decided it was time to get Amy home.

A-" Do you want to spend the night again?"

R-" I do only if you want me to. I don't want to overstep my boundaries and make your brothers angry."

A-" I want you to spend the night with me because I can't sleep with out you and I like having you around."

R-" Are you sure your older brothers will not mind?"

A-" They will not mind, besides I need someone to help take of me while I have my cycle and I want my boyfriend to be there with me."

R-" Say it again."

A-"What?"

R-" The boyfriend part."

A-" My boyfriend."

R-" Again."

A-" My boyfriend."

R-" I will never get tired of you saying that word. I like how it sounds when it is coming from you."

A-" Are you going to spend the night with your girlfriend then."

R-" Yes, I will spend the night with my girlfriend but I need to look for a job tomorrow."

A-" Maybe I can help you look for a job."

Ricky and Amy kissed each other and once again there was electric shock that passed through both of their bodies. They continued to make out for a little while before they headed to Amy's house. Although, Amy's brothers like him, he didn't want to do anything to make them angry with him. He also didn't want to occur the wrath of Shaunte because he had a feeling that she could cause him more pain then all four of their older brothers combined. Ricky smiled because he knew that as long as he was with Amy, her older brothers would be around. He embraced and welcomed the fact that Amy had many siblings that loved and cared about her. Ricky was extremely appreciative of Amy's older brothers because they not only accepted him without judgement, they would happily kick his behind if he ever did anything to hurt Amy.


	19. Chapter 19: The Job Offer

Amy POV

Last night Ricky stayed the night at my house. We had such a wonderful time cuddling with each other in my bedroom. ( The picture of Amy's bedroom is above.) We talked about anything and everything that was on our mind and it was a pleasant time. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 4:30 in the morning. I could hear the soft snoring sounds that was coming from Ricky I smiled. I quietly made my way out of the bed without disturbing my boyfriend. I walked into the bathroom that I share with my sister and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed some tight black Nike pants with a pink sports bra. I grabbed a tight fitting grey Nike shirt that say "Just do it" on it and some pink and white sneakers to go on a early morning run with my sister. I also had a pink iPod along with a pink watch. I walked out of my room and noticed Shaunte waiting there. She was in black tight Nike pants as well. She was wearing a black sports bra with a purple Nike over shirt. She was wearing black and purple Nikes and she had her black iPod and a purple watch with black Nike wrist sweat bands. Shaunte has always been a morning person so I don't know why I agreed to go for a run with her.

S-" Good morning, sunshine.

A-" Good morning, annoying sister of mine."

She started laughing because she knows who much I hate getting up in the morning. We both walked down the stairs, and I disabled the alarm and stepped into the cool, crisp air. Shaunte and I stretched our muscles before we started on our run. We both put one ear bud in our ear so that we could talk to each other on our run.

We started running, and Shaunte was ahead of me, I forgot that she is about five inches taller then I am. I have to take twice as many steps as she does. Our running finally got in sync with each other and we were running side by side.

S-" So how have you been?"

A-" I have been really well and how have you been? Did you talk to your twin about the situation in Europe."

S-" Yes, I talked to her and told her what is going on and that I would be coming home early. She is glad that everything worked out and that I was home safe. Her and LaToya will be home next week and I can't wait to see them. Have you talked to Angela?"

A-" Yes, I talked to Angela. She is enjoying Chicago and she said that she met a lot of new people and there is this guy that she likes and they have been hanging out for most of the summer. She also said that she will be coming home at the end of next week. I miss all of my sisters and brothers and I can't wait until they are all home.

S-" So you and Ricky?"

A-" Yes, me and Ricky. I had wanted to still play him, so that is why I suggested dating casually but we went on a mini vacation to Los Angeles and things started to change. I don't want to play him anymore because I see him for who he truly is. I know that I could get my heart broken by him, but I am in love with him Shaunte. I haven't told him that I am in love with him but I am. He is so wonderful, sweet, caring, lovable and he makes me throw all rationale to the wind. My heart has butterflies every time I am around him and when we kiss there is electric shock waves that pass through my body. That man do things to me that I could never imagine with Chase. My heart and soul is joyful and happy that I want to shout it from the rooftops."

S-" I am so happy for you Amy and I am glad that you found someone that completes you. You truly deserve this happiness and I am glad that Ricky makes you happy. If he hurts you though, I will personally destroy his life. I can see that he cares about you as well so just continue to give him time and let him do things on his own terms."

S-" So have you guys been intimate yet?"

A-" Yes we have and he is amazing in bed. I still can't believe the experiences that we have had and it seems likes it just gets better. He asked me to be his girlfriend and we are taking it one day at a time. I encouraged him to talk with his ex and apologize for his actions toward her. I wanted to start our relationship out right without anything holding us back. He also told me about the girls that he was with in the past and I told him about Chase. He truly is the person that completes me and makes me happy."

A-" I do feel bad because I haven't told Angela about him yet. I will tell her when she gets back. We are trying to keep our relationship a secret but I don't know how to do that when we go back to school. "

S-" Remember when you were little and you would pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't." I nodded my head as Shaunte finished talking. "Well you might have to do that again, because people will talk especially with Ricky's reputation. Don't feed into the negative things that will be thrown at you and talk to your boyfriend as well. You guys have to be there for one another because I can guarantee there will be people who will try to divide and conquer when it comes to the two of you. I know that there will be girls that will be jealous because of the amount of attention Ricky is showing you and there will be guys that will try to get with you as well. You will have to either ignore it or embrace it. Either way we will have your back. Make sure you talk to Ricky and don't keep him in the dark."

We finished our run and it was almost six in the morning. We had run for about seven or eight miles. We cooled down by walking around our mile long driveway twice before we walked back into the house. When my sister and I entered, it was quite which meant that the guys were still sleeping. We both walked into the kitchen, washed our hands, grabbed some water and started on breakfast. Shaunte plugged her IPod into the docking station that is in the kitchen and put on some music. Shaunte started making regular bacon and sausage and turkey bacon and sausage. She also started chopping ingredients such as onions, bell peppers, spinach for me, tomatoes, ham, left over steak, and mushrooms for her famous omelets. She also grabbed several packages of shredded cheese out of the refrigerator. While she was working on that, I cut potatoes and stole some the onion Shaunte had chopped. I was going to make homemade hash browns and pop some toast into the toaster. I got all of the condiments from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter. I also made coffee, took out a variety of juice and milk.

It was almost six thirty when the guys walked in and all of the food was done except the omelets.

S-"Good morning, gentlemen."

R, A, D-" Good morning, ladies."

A-" Why are you guys up so early?"

Amy-" We went for a run and then we decided to make breakfast. Besides, Ricky and I are going to look for jobs. "

S-" Dante can you say a prayer before we start to eat. "Dante prayed over the food so that we could eat. "Dante- steak, onions, bell peppers and cheese omelet. Andre- north western style with tomatoes, bell peppers, cheese, and ham. To answer your question big brother, I am going to the dojo." Shaunte handed both of the omelets to the mentioned person.

S-" Ricky is an omelet okay or do you want your eggs made differently?"

R-" An omelet is fine thank you. I would like the same as Dante thank you." Shaunte handed my boyfriend his omelet and like the other two boys piled his plate with hash browns, turkey bacon and sausage.

Amy-" Anyone want some toast."

R-" I will take some baby, thanks." I smiled because that is the first time that he has called me a term of endearment. I had to admit that I liked it a lot. I noticed that my siblings all smirked when he called me "baby" and I handed my boyfriend several pieces of toast.

S-"Amy- spinach, tomatoes and provolone cheese omelet. I also grabbed some pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice.

A-" When is everyone else coming home?

Amy-" Angela, Sheena, LaToya, EJ and Tremaine will be home at the end of next week. Dad will probably be home this weekend with Ashley, Rico, and Rhianna and mom will be home in two weeks. Shaunte what are you doing? Sit down and have your breakfast."

S-" I will as soon as I take something out for dinner tonight. Shaunte finally sat down and ate her breakfast. She would head to the meat and farmers market when she leaves the dojo.

D-" You guys ready to start school in the fall."

S, Amy, R- "No."

The five of us finished our breakfast and the boys started cleaning the kitchen. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was 7:15 in the morning.

Amy-" Ricky, whenever you are done we need to get our day started."

R-" Okay, I am done. I am going to help the guys clean the kitchen.

Amy-" Okay take your time."

I kissed my boyfriend on the lips and I walked out and went to my room to take a shower.

Ricky POV

I woke up and noticed that I was in a warm and comfortable bed. I glanced around and noticed that I was in Amy's bed in her room. Her room was spacious and neatly organized. It was different then other girls bedrooms that I have been in. Her bed was the first bed that I have ever spent the night in. There wasn't anything that was out of place in her room. Her room described her personality perfectly. There were fashion magazines that were all over her desk in an organized fashion. Some of her designs we hanging on her walls and I noticed just how talented she truly was. There were family photos that was also hanging on her wall. On another wall, was mural painting with Paris in the background and Amy and her two sisters were painted in the mural as well and they were smiling. You could tell that it was hand drawn. There were also some of her favorite pictures that she have taken, hanging in frames around her room. Her room smelled just like her and I noticed that her bed was warm and welcoming even though she wasn't in the bed with me. I glanced at the bedroom clock on the night stand and noticed that it was 6:20 in the morning.

I got up and found some clothes so that I could look for a job. I would iron them later so I could look professional. I got up and walked into Amy's bathroom. It was just as amazing as her bedroom. She told me that she shares the bathroom with one of her sisters. Her bathroom reminded me of the bathroom on the sail boat that were on in Los Angeles. Her bathroom was a lot bigger though and it was completely organized for two girls that shared a bathroom. (Picture of the bathroom is above.) I expected to see make up and Knick knacks all over the bathroom but I didn't see any of that. It was probably underneath the sink but either way it wasn't seen in the neat bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the sink. I turned off the lights and walked out of Amy's bathroom. I walked down the stairs and I heard music playing and something delicious coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and my girlfriend and her sister were in the kitchen in tight work out clothes. I immediately became aroused as I looked at my girlfriend in her tight clothes and I sat in the closest chair to prevent an embarrassing situation.

There were homemade hash browns, regular bacon and sausage, turkey bacon and sausage, toast, coffee, juice, milk and Shaunte was at the stove making what looked like omelets. I wondered if they always were this passionate about food. I have been at Amy house for two days and I have eaten more food then I ever have in my life. I would ask Amy about that later when we were alone. I also wondered if they knew about me being part Jewish or if someone else eat turkey bacon and sausage.

S-" Good morning, gentlemen."

A, D, R-" Good morning ladies."

A-" Why are you guys up so early?"

Amy-" We went for a run and then we decided to make breakfast. Besides Ricky and I are going to look for jobs. So that is where she disappeared to. I was happy that my girlfriend was encouraging me and being there when I need her to be.

S-" Dante can you say a prayer before we start to eat." Dante prayed over the food so that we could eat. I would also have to ask Amy about that because I wasn't very religious but I was respectful of Amy's religious beliefs. "Dante- steak, onions, bell peppers and cheese omelets. Andre- north western style with tomatoes, bell peppers, cheese and ham. To answer your question big brother, I am going to the dojo." I watched as Shaunte handed both of her brothers their specialty omelets.

S-" Ricky is an omelet okay or do you want your eggs made differently?"

R-" An omelet is fine thank you. I would like it the same way as Dante thank you." Shaunte handed me a delicious looking omelet and like the two older McMillian siblings I loaded my plate with hash browns, turkey bacon and sausage. I dug into my omelet and it was best tasting omelet that I have ever had. It was cooked to perfection and the flavors blended together so that they were not overpowered by one another.

Amy-" Anyone want some toast?"

R-" I will take some baby, thanks." I noticed that Amy smiled when I used that term of endearment. I have never used a term of endearment before because I thought I wouldn't be comfortable or would have a difficult time saying it but with Amy it was a natural occurrence. It flowed out my mouth before I had a chance to think about it. I liked that term a lot and would definitely use it more often. I also noticed that Amy's three siblings smirked when I said "baby" as my girlfriend handed me several pieces of toast.

S-" Amy-spinach, tomatoes, and provolone cheese omelet. She also grabbed some pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice.

A-" When is everyone else coming home?"

Amy-" Angela, Sheena, LaToya, EJ and Tremaine will be home at the end of next week. Dad will probably be home this weekend with Ashley, Rico and Rhianna and mom will be home in two weeks. Shaunte what are you doing? Sit down and have your breakfast."

S- " I will as soon as I take something out for dinner tonight. Shaunte finally sat down and ate her breakfast. She would head to meat and farmers market when she leaves the dojo.

D-" You guys ready to start school in the fall."

Amy, S, R-" No."

The two older brothers laughed because they have been where we are and the five of us finished our breakfast and Dante and Andre started cleaning the kitchen. I noticed that Amy glanced at her watch while I was finishing my breakfast probably wanting to get started on our day.

Amy-" Ricky, whenever you are done we need to get our day started." I was correct in my assumption which made sense in a way.

R-" Okay, I am done. I am going to help the guys clean the kitchen.

A-" Okay take your time."

She kissed me on the lips and walked out of the kitchen where I assumed she went to take a shower so we could go look for jobs.

General POV

Amy and Ricky took showers and got dressed in business attire so that they could go look for jobs. Ricky was dressed in dark pants, a white dress shirt and a dark blazer over it while Amy was dressed in a grey dress with coral heels and accessories. Ricky held the door open as Amy hopped into his car that was surprisingly clean. Ricky wanted something where he could progress and still make descent money and Amy wanted something dealing with fashion but she would take anything that she could get at this point.

The first place that they both applied was sports bar and they were not willing to work with the hours for teenagers and they were both underage so they couldn't serve alcoholic drinks. The second place was a moderate restaurant and was only looking for one person, so Ricky applied and when they glanced at his application, they noticed that he lacked experience and told him that they would call him if they felt that he was the right person for the job. The third place was a place in the shopping district, so Amy applied but they took one look at her and determined that she was to high maintenance and wouldn't make a perfect fit. The job search was not going as the two of them planned. The next place that they went into didn't feel right to either of them so they didn't bother to apply. The fifth place that they walked into was a high end restaurant similar to the one they went to when they picked up Shaunte. The manager was at the front of the restaurant when they walked in and liked the young couple immediately. They asked were they hiring but the manager only had one position. Ricky applied while Amy told him that she was going to this boutique that she saw.

The manager was impressed with Ricky to say the least and Ricky reminded him of himself when he was growing up. He glanced over Ricky's application and decided to take on the young man. He also told him that he would hire him on a probationary period with some rules. Rule one, Ricky would be a server, but he couldn't serve alcohol because he was a minor. Rule two, Ricky would have to maintain his academic record in school. Rule three, he would pay him 12.50 and hour and would help him get his degree when it was time. Rule four, Ricky could pick the hours that he wanted to work and could request more hours. Rule five, the manager promised that he would always be there for Ricky if he needed him to be. Finally, Ricky would have to maintain his attire while he was employed at the restaurant. The manager gave Ricky all the paperwork to file in order for him to work there. Ricky would have to bring his social security card and birth certificate when he report for work next week. The manager told Ricky that he wouldn't have to work until a week from today. The days that Ricky would be schedule to work would be Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday nights from 5 to 10 until marching season started. He would also work during the day on Saturday. The manager gave Ricky a advance payment of $1500 so that he could purchase new clothes. The manager and Ricky talked for some more time before the two men shook hands with each other. Ricky walked out of the restaurant and went to look for his girlfriend with a huge smile on his face that he had accomplished his mission for today. He walked into the boutique that he figured that Amy was in and observed his girlfriend interacting with to a customer. The manager saw him come in and mouthed did he need anything and he shook his head no.

While Ricky was in the restaurant, Amy walked into the boutique that she had saw when they pulled up. There was a customer in the store that was having a hard time deciding what clothes best suited her. She appeared to be in her twenties. Amy walked over to the woman and pretended like she was browsing. The woman finally glanced up and asked Amy's opinion.

A-" What style are you going for?"

The woman-" Business and casual, without looking like a old woman."

A-" Well you have to bring out the assets that you already have. Like you have great bone structure and awesome legs." The woman was shorter then Amy and not as curvy but there were a lot of potential in the older woman. "Try wearing heels or wedges in order to make your legs appear longer. Contrary to what people say there are five things that you need to remember 1.) you can say yes to stripes regardless of your size and shape, 2.) don't be afraid to spin the color wheel, 3.) go for printed ensembles that add some personality to your style, 4.)channel your sexy and feminine vibes with shapeless outfits and 5.) look chic with denim jeans worn with sophisticated tops. The thing that I value most is owning your style. If you want to change your look do it for you and not for anyone else because at the end of the day you have to wear it. Here tries these clothing on and see if you like it."

During this entire interaction, the manager was watching and she had to admit that she was impressed with the young teen. She had an amazing fashion sense and she made other people feel good about themselves. The customer ended up buying two of three outfits that Amy selected. She didn't get the dress with the flower print because they didn't have her size. The customer thanked Amy profusely and said that she should work at the boutique. The manager agreed with the customer and walked up to Amy after the customer left and asked her was she looking for a job. Amy filed an application and the manager liked what she saw on the application. She offered Amy the job immediately. Like Ricky Amy also had some ground rules to follow. One, she would have to maintain her academic record in school. Rule two, she would pay Amy 14.00 and hour and would help her get her degree when it was time. Rule three, Amy could pick the hours that she wanted to work and could request more hours if needed. Rule four, the manager promised that she would always be there for Amy if she needed her to be. The manager gave Amy all the paperwork to file in order for him to work there. Like Ricky she would have to bring her social security card and birth certificate when she report for work next week. The manager told Amy that she wouldn't have to work until a week from today. The days that Amy would be schedule to work would be Wednesday, Thursday and Friday nights from 5 to 10 until marching season started. She would also work during the day on Saturday and half a day on Sunday. The manager and Amy talked for some more time before the two women shook hands with each other.

Upon leaving the boutique, Amy noticed her boyfriend was in the store and he was smiling at her.

A-" What are you smiling for?"

R-" The fact that you my beautiful, sexy girlfriend have an amazing talent that I need you to put to work on your fashion boyfriend. I saw how you helped that woman and that you got a job. I am also smiling because I got a job as well."

A-" That is amazing honey, I am so proud of you." Ricky smiled even harder when he heard Amy call him honey.

A-" Oh shut up, and what do you mean you need my talent."

R-" My boss gave me a $1500 advance so I can go buy new clothes. So I need some help."

A-" What are you going to be doing?"

R-" I will be a server but he wants me to maintain this attire. I was thinking some dress pants and nice dress shirts and maybe some nice jeans, and some work shoes."

A-" Oh we get to go shopping. Can I invite Shaunte, I may need her help. Also, we should go out to celebrate this weekend just the two of us for our job offers. When do you start, I am so excited for you. What days do you work, what will happen with marching season, what days do you have off?"

R-" Whoa, one question at a time. Yes you can invite your sister to go shopping with us." Ricky laughed at Amy's enthusiasm but he was nervous to be shopping with his girlfriend and her sister. He could handle one girl but he didn't know if he could handle two of them." We can definitely go out this weekend to celebrate both of us getting a job. I start a week from today. I work on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday nights and during the day on Saturday. During marching season I will not work Friday nights and I will switch to Saturday nights. I am off Sunday and Monday. So what about you?"

A-" I work Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday nights, Saturday and half a day on Sunday. I am off Monday and Tuesdays. The same thing will happen with me during marching season and I also start a week from today."

The young couple walked out of the boutique and Amy texted her sister to meet them at the mall. They were both happy that they had got job offers for jobs that they liked. It was a good day and they couldn't wait to celebrate being employed. Being employed meant that they would be away from each other we they were at work but at least they had one day off that was the same. The job offer couldn't have come at a better time for the two of them, although they would miss spending time together, they were both excited because they finally had jobs.


	20. Chapter 20: The Outing

Chapter 20: The Outing

Ricky POV

After my job interview, Amy and I went to the mall and Shaunte met us there. When we were at the mall, we ended up going to the male department of JC Penny's and Macy's. The girls were having the time of their lives as they asked someone who worked there to take my measurements. What, a guy have measurements? I knew that we would be here for a long time but this is something that I needed to do. After my measurements were taken, Shaunte and Amy picked about 50 different dress shirts with complementary ties to match and about 75 dress pants and four pairs a shoes. I had to try on each of the outfits for the girls and model the dress clothes to make sure they fit properly. I ended up buying 20 of the dress shirts with the ties and 20 pairs of dress pants. I also bought three pairs of shoes and the total was about $700 dollars because the girls knew about something called the "clearance rack". I also bought 10 pairs of jeans which came out to about $200 dollars which were also on sale. I made the right decision to ask my girlfriend and sister to come because they also got me a 15% discount off on my purchases. While Shaunte and Amy were off doing their own thing, I walked into a place I have never gone, Victoria Secret. I wanted to replace the thongs that I ripped when Amy and I were in Los Angeles. The women in the store glanced at me and I felt even more out of place. I really wanted to have Amy with me so that she could pick out somethings and I just pay for them but I wanted to surprise her also. I knew that she was at least a medium thong but I wasn't completely sure. I decided I needed some help so I decided to text Shaunte since we finally exchanged numbers.

R-" Hey do you know what size underwear Amy wears?"

S-" Why?"

R-" I wanted to buy her some underwear to replace some that were ripped and I don't want you to say anything to her."

S-" :), Dang , how kinky were the two of you?"

S-" I assumed that is why you are texting me and not your girlfriend. 7/8 is her size."

R-" None of your business :), and thank you."

S-" You're welcome, Mr. Kinky man."

R-" Haha!"

A-" Where are you?"

R-" I had to pick up something really quick. Are you okay?"

A- " Yes I am fine and I wanted to let you know that we will meet you in the food court."

R-" Okay thank you, I will meet you guys there in a little while."

I placed my phone back into my pocket and glanced at the underwear table. There were boy shorts, thongs, and regular underwear on the tables. There were also a sign that a sale was going on. I could get her five pair for twenty five dollars. Maybe I could mix and match her some underwear that I wanted to see her in. As I started towards the table, I stopped when I spotted someone who looked really familiar. As I got a closer look I noticed that it was Grace Bowman from school.

G-" Hey Ricky."

R-" Hey Grace."

Grace POV

I guess I should start by introducing myself. I am Grace Bowman. I am a Christian and on the cheerleading team. I have a boyfriend who is the captain of the football team. He will be a junior while I will be a sophomore. I live with my mother Kathleen, my adoptive brother Tom, and my step father. My biological father was killed when I was six and I want to be a doctor so that I can honor his memory.

For a majority of the summer, I have been bored with Jack being at football camp. The most fun that I have had was when I met Amy Juergens- McMillian with my friends. She was really fun but it seem like she didn't want to indulge in her past. I couldn't really blame her because she just met us. Besides Madison has a tendency to talk to much about people's business. I was glad I met her because I can hang out with someone that is my own age. I haven't seen her around for a few weeks because she said that she was going on a vacation. I should text her and see if she wanted to hang out with me.

I decided that I wanted to go to the mall, so my mom dropped me off because she has errands to run. I couldn't wait until I could get a license and drive. I would take the driving test in the spring because I have a late birthday. I walked into the mall and went into several stores to buy some things while my mom was running her errands. I just had walked out of DEB when I noticed Ricky Underwood in Victoria Secret. I knew that Ricky was the" bad boy player" and I had heard about his reputation. It also wasn't a secret that Ricky was with Adrian. She is a majorette in the band that had slept with some of the boys at school. I also knew that they were no longer together with each other. I have heard her and other girls talk about Ricky and how good he was in the bedroom. Ricky never tried to date me or get with me and I was glad for that. I have to admit that I was curious about Ricky and why he had so many girls throwing themselves at him. I wasn't ready to lose my virginity quite yet but I was still curious. I was surprised that Ricky would be in a store like Victoria Secret. I decided that I would say hello to him and see if I could find out why he was doing in Victoria Secret. I walked into the store and could tell that Ricky looked very uncomfortable.

G-" Hey Ricky."

R-" Hey Grace."

G-" So how have your summer been?"

R-" My summer have been amazing." Ricky was smiling really hard when I asked him about his summer. " I have been doing a lot of different things. How have your summer been?"

G-" My summer have been boring because Jack is away at football camp. I have been spending time with my family and hanging out." For some odd reason the conversation between Ricky and I was so weird. I guess because we were never friends but I wanted to change that and get to know Ricky better. I knew that Ricky kept to himself which is why we would probably never be friends but I wanted us to be cordial at least.

R-" That is good Grace, but did you need something. I need to finish shopping and then head out."

G-" No, I just saw you and wanted to stop by and say Hello. What are you doing in here?" I was curious but I didn't want him to think that I was being nosy.

R-" I was curious about what was in this store because I have never been in here before. I also need to find my mom a gift for her birthday."

G-" Really, do you think this store is the right place to find a gift for your mother?"

R-" You are probably right, I think I will go to bath and body works or ask my dad what she wants."

G-" That sounds like a good idea."

R-" Well it was nice talking to you Grace, I have to go. I will see you later."

Ricky rushed out of the store with his cheeks was on fire before I could respond. I have never seen Ricky Underwood turn that red before. Maybe he was just embarrassed because he was caught in Victoria Secret. I don't believe that he was in the store for a gift for his mother though. Was Ricky getting a gift for a girl? Ricky wasn't the type of guy that would be buying something for a girl. I have never seen him buy anything for Adrian, matter of fact, I have never seen the two of them even go out with each other. That was so strange. A part of me wanted to know why he was in Victoria Secret and a part of me knew that it wasn't my business. I finished shopping and then called my mom to see if she was done with her errands. I left the mall with my purchases thinking about when my boyfriend would be home. I was also thinking about seeing Ricky in the mall and wondered if he really was shopping for a girl-probably a girl that he really liked. I decided to keep this information to myself because it could ruin Ricky's reputation if this ever got out.

K-" How was the mall honey?"

G-" It was fine, I picked up some great things that was on sale."

K-" Did something happen you seem quiet?"

G-" No nothing happened, I just ran into someone that I never expected to see. That's all."

K-" Do you mind if I ask who?"

G-" Just someone from school, somebody that I barely know but feel that I should make a effort to get to know."

Kathleen sighed as she glanced at her daughter sometimes it was crazy dealing with teenagers but at least her daughter was making good choices.

General POV

Ricky walked to the food court and spotted his girlfriend and her sister laughing. He walked over to the table where they were sitting and asked if they needed anything.

A,S-" Can we have some ice cream, please."

R-" Okay what flavors would you ladies like."

S-" I would three scoops of strawberry cheesecake."

A-" I would like two scoops of cookies and cream." The girls reached in their purses and handed Ricky some money. He shook his head and refused to take the money but both girls just stared at him until he finally relented and took the money. He grabbed himself a cheeseburger with fries, and a large drink. He also grabbed ice cream for the girls and a extra thick vanilla milkshake for himself. He headed back to the table and gave the girls their ice cream while he enjoyed his lunch.

The three of them finished their lunch and Amy got a text from Dante and Andre asking if we wanted to go play laser tag.

R-" I would love to that sounds like so much fun."

S- " I have to change clothes because I can't play in this outfit."

A-" So do I, so we will head to the house , change clothes and then we will met you there. So go meet my brothers at the laser tag arena and we will see you later."

Ricky and two sisters went their separate ways and the girls went home to change their clothes. Amy out fit was ripped jeans with a purple hoodie with multi colored Jordan's with pink accessories. Shaunte wore tight jeans with anime print, a pink hoodie and a short sleeve denim jacket on top and grey and pink Jordan's. She also put on simple black glasses to complete the outfit.( Picture of the girls outfits is below)

The two sisters hopped in Shaunte Mercedes and drove to the laser tag arena where the boys were. When they arrived the guys were sweaty because they had just played an individual game of laser tag. They played several games of laser tag such as boys against girls, two on two, brothers against sisters, boyfriend against girlfriend, and several individual games. Everyone had an amazing time playing laser tag. It was getting close to dinner time so the five of them left the arena and went to have dinner. They ended up going to Golden Corral for the all you can eat dinner buffet. The five of them sat in a booth with the two sisters in the middle. Ricky sat next to Amy and the two older brothers sat on the other side of Shaunte. The five of them grabbed dinner and engaged in lite and fun conversation.

D-" So guys do you want to go to karaoke tonight? A friend of mine invited me so do you guys want to go."

A-" Yes, I am down."

S-" Me too, and is this friend of yours a lady friend."

D-" Okay what about the two of you." He looked at Ricky and Amy waiting on their answers and ignoring the question that his sister asked.

R-" What do you say baby?"

Amy-" I am game if you are, what time are we heading out tonight?"

The guys rolled their eyes at the girls because they knew that the girls would want to change clothes because they wanted to do the same thing.

D-" Around 9." It was 6:15 in the evening so they finished eating and continuing their conversation.

S-" So big brother is this friend of yours a lady friend and what type of place that we are going for karaoke?"

D-" The place is semi dressy." He still refused to answer his sister as he got up to get more food to eat. The remaining four young adults started laughing as the older McMillian walked away from the table.

S-" His friend is totally a girl. I also thinks he likes her. I can't for karaoke tonight."

The remaining three of them laughed again as the older McMillian returned back to the table with more food. The five of them continued to engage in lite conversation while they were eating more food. They finally left the restaurant at about 6:45 in separate cars. They got back to the McMillian home at 10 minutes after 7 and they all went to their rooms to get dressed. Ricky and Amy went to Amy's room after he grabbed some clothes from his car to wear for karaoke.

The young couple showered together and they were intimate with each other twice which was the first time in a week. They couldn't keep their hands off of one another and the electricity was more intense then ever. The two walked into her room wrapped in bath towels. The two of them engaged in a ten minute make out session before they got dressed for karaoke. Amy was dressed in a strapless pink cocktail dress ( picture above) with silver jewels on the waistline and goes into a v shape which was short and paired with nude high heels which sparkled with jewels. On the other hand, Shaunte wore grey and black printed cocktail dress with a grey and black flared bottom with some black heels. Shaunte did both her and Amy's makeup and hair and they headed out. The both wore accessories to match the dresses that they were wearing along with matching purses.

The five of them were finally dressed and they went down stairs so that they could leave. The three guys were dressed in dark jeans with different color shirts with matching ties and dark shoes. They also had on different color jackets which they left the buttons open. The boys held the door open for the two girls as they hopped into the Escalade and drove to where karaoke was being held. When they arrived at the karaoke, the party was in full swing and everyone was having a blast.

Suddenly, a African American girl about 20 or 21 walked over to the five young people who just arrived. She was about 5'7 with high cheekbones. She had on a lite make up and wore her hair in a bob which was clearly fake. She had flawless skin and a nice body. She wore a pink strapless shirt with some black pants with some ballet flats. She seemed really nice and had a nice smile (picture above).

Mysterious Girl-" Hello Dante." She smiled at him and there was something about her that rubbed the girls the wrong way.

D-" Hey Destiny, thanks for inviting me. Guys this is Destiny, the friend that I was talking about that invited me." Dante smile clearly smitten with the girl.

D-" This is my brother Andre, my two sisters Amy and Shaunte and Amy's boyfriend Ricky." Destiny shook hands with everyone that was introduced to her.

Destiny-" I got you table up front if you want and you can order whatever you want to drink. There is more then enough room for everyone."

D-" Thanks so much Destiny, we really appreciate it." The older McMillian walked with the girl Destiny to the table that was set up.

S-" I don't like her."

Amy-" You barely know her, give her a chance before you past judgement." Amy shook her head at her sister but she also wasn't feeling Destiny and she couldn't quite explain why she felt that way.

The six of them sat at a round table where Destiny sat on one side of Dante and Andre sat on the other side of him. Shaunte sat in between her brother Andre and Amy and Ricky sat on the other side of Amy. The waiter came to the their table and took their drink order. Destiny order a glass of champagne which wasn't a surprise. Dante ordered a Corona with lime which is the most that he would drink. Ricky and Amy ordered cokes, while Shaunte ordered a Shirley Temple and Andre ordered DR Pepper. The waiter also brought water with lemons and limes.

There were some performers that were really good and some that were terrible but they were there to have a good time because they were intoxicated. We were invited to karaoke and to have a good time. It was open mike night while they also played some music for the patrons that were attending. There were also people dancing to some of the music that was playing on the dance floor. The place was extremely classy and had an upbeat feel to it. It was a cool place to hang out and have a good time.

Dante was the first one to get up and go to the stage and strolled through the songs until he found the song that he was looking for. He ended playing Trying a little Tenderness that is originally by Otis Redding.

D-" Good evening everyone, this an oldie but goodie and I hope you enjoy it."

He started the song and many of the older people started getting into the groove and they started dancing. Dante actually has a great voice and it was quite obvious when he started singing. It was obvious that he liked Destiny and he was trying to impress her.

 _Oh she may be weary_

 _Them young girls they do get wearied_

 _Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah_

 _But when she gets weary_

 _Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah_

 _You know she's waiting_

 _Just anticipating_

 _The thing that you'll never, never, never, never possess_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _But while she's there waiting_

 _Without them try a little tenderness_

 _That's all you got to do_

 _It's not just sentimental no, no, no_

 _She has her griefs and care, yeah yeah yeah_

 _But the soft words they are spoke so gentle, yeah_

 _It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah_

 _You won't regret it no, no_

 _Young girls they don't forget it_

 _Love is their whole happiness, yeah yeah yeah_

 _But its all so easy_

 _You got to do is try_

 _Try a little tenderness_

 _Yeah_

 _All you got to do is, hold her when you wanna_

 _Squeeze her, don't tease her, never leave her_

 _Get to her, got, got, got to try a little tenderness_

 _Tenderness, don't bruise her no no no_

 _You got to love, tease her, hold and squeeze her_

 _Got to try na na na na_

 _Try, try a little tenderness_

 _Yeah_

He finished the song that he was singing and the crowd gave him a standing ovation and Destiny was smiling because she knew that he was singing to her. Dante was smiling as well as he stepped down from the stage and rejoined us at the table. Destiny got up and gave Dante a hug before he sat down in his seat and a kiss on the cheek. Shaunte and Amy glanced at one another before paying attention to the next person that walked onto the stage.

There were several other people who went on the stage to perform for open mike. Shaunte got up next and walked onto the stage. She scrolled through the songs that was on the karaoke machine and selected a song.

S-" Hello everyone, I am Shaunte and I have decided on a song that everyone knows. So feel free to sing along if you know this song." The song that she chose was 'Not Gon Cry' Mary J. Blige.

 _Time on my hands_

 _Since you been away boy_

 _I ain't got no plans_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _And the sound of the rain_

 _Against my windowpane_

 _Is slowly, is slowly drivin' me insane, boy_

 _I'm goin' down_

 _I'm goin' down_

 _Cause you ain't around baby_

 _My whole world's upside down_

 _Sleep don't come easy_

 _Boy please believe me_

 _Since you been gone_

 _Everything's goin' wrong_

 _Why'd you have to say goodbye_

 _Look what you've done to me_

 _I can't stop these tears from fallin' from my eyes_

 _Ooh baby_

 _I'm goin' down_

 _I'm goin' down_

 _Cause you ain't around baby_

 _My whole world's upside down_

 _Oooh baby love_

 _goin' down, goin' down_

 _Mmm ooh I'm goin' down_

 _Ooh I, I_

 _I'm goin' down_

 _I'm goin' down_

 _Cause you ain't around baby_

 _My whole world's upside down_

 _Ooh, goin' down_

 _Goin' down_

 _Oh, I don't know what to do_

 _If I ever lose you_

 _I'll be goin' down_

 _I said I'll be goin' down_

 _Oh, please forgive me baby_

 _I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry_

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _I said, what did I do wrong?_

 _Please forgive me baby_

 _And come on home_

 _Goin' down, goin' down, goin' down_ "

The crowd was extra loud as they applauded for Shaunte and they were grooving as she finished the song that she was singing. She was extremely talented and she smiled as she stepped down from the stage.

R-" I didn't know Shaunte can sing like that."

Amy-" Yeah, she really can and she is really talented."

Shaunte walked back to the table and she received hugs from her siblings and Ricky. Destiny was smiling but you could tell that it was forced and fake.

Destiny-" Shaunte that was some good singing and I love the song choice."

S-" Thanks Destiny, I really appreciated it." Shaunte also had a smile on her face but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her dimples could be seen when she smiled but it wasn't a deep as it normally is. Shaunte sat down in her seat and ordered herself another Shirley Temple with extra cherries.

Destiny announced that she was going to the bathroom and Dante stood up and helped her out of her seat.

D-" So what do you guys think of Destiny."

The two sister siblings exchange glances because they didn't want to hurt their brother because they really didn't like Destiny. Ricky and Andre were to clueless to have a opinion about Destiny. When Ricky and Andre glanced at the two sisters, you could tell that they didn't like Destiny with their brother.

Amy-" She seems nice and I can tell that she likes you." Ricky furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his girlfriend and could tell that the smile on her face was completely forced and he knew that Amy didn't like Destiny but didn't want to tell her brother differently.

A-" I agree and you seem to like her as well." The expression on Andre's face was neutral and it was hard to tell if he really believe what he was saying. Andre noticed the look on his two sisters faces when they looked at Destiny and could tell that they didn't really like her especially Shaunte.

D-" What about you Shaunte?"

The three siblings glanced at her as they waited for the response of their younger sister.

S-" I don't have anything nice to say about her so I will keep my comments to myself."

Amy and Andre glanced at their sister and brother and knew that they both could be stubborn when they wanted to be. They also knew that Shaunte was extremely out spoken and tended to say whatever was on her mind. Dante glanced at one of his youngest sisters and wondered what was her problem with Destiny. Shaunte was good at reading people and Dante often trusted his sister's instincts but he felt that she was being unfair to Destiny.

Destiny came back to the table after she finished in the bathroom. When she got back to the table she could feel the tension between Dante and his siblings.

Destiny-" What are you guys talking about?"

S-" You and what we think about you being with our brother?"

Destiny-" Oh, I want you guys to know that Dante and I have just started to like each other about a few weeks ago. We are taking it one day at a time and I never want to cause any problems."

S-" Well Andre and Amy seem to like you, Ricky doesn't have an opinion on the situation and I just don't like you."

The other four stared at Shaunte with a look of surprised on their face as she was being brutally honest with the new girl in her brother's life. Shaunte is often the peace keeper among her twelve other siblings but none of them could understand why she didn't like Destiny even though Amy and Andre were starting to feel the same way. The only one that was bold enough to say something was Shaunte.

D-" Shaunte, I think that you are being rude to Destiny and I think that you should apologize to her."

Shaunte stared at her oldest brother like he two heads and he has just lost his mind because she wasn't willing to apologize for her opinion. Shaunte noticed that her brother had a hurt and disappointed look on his face. Shaunte sighed because she hated when one of her family members looked at her that way.

S-" I apologize Destiny for saying that I don't like you. I shouldn't say something like that without getting to know you better."

Destiny-" I understand that you feel that way. I am the same way with my siblings." Destiny smiled and for some odd reason it made Shaunte more irritable.

Amy noticed the tension between her sister and Destiny, so she got up and walked to the stage. She selected a song and then grabbed the microphone. The song Amy selected was 'Always be my Baby' by Mariah Carey.

Amy-" This song is for all the lovers in the house-both new and old. Feel free to sing along and enjoy this song." She winked at Ricky as she begin to sing the song that she selected.

 _For a moment in time_

 _And it seemed everlasting_

 _That you would always be mine_

 _Now you wanna be free_

 _So I'm letting you fly_

 _'Cause I know in my heart babe_

 _Our love will never die_

 _You'll always be a part of me_

 _I'm part of you indefinitely_

 _Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _And we'll linger on_

 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

 _No way you're never gonna shake me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _I ain't gonna cry no_

 _And I won't beg you to stay_

 _If you're determined to leave boy_

 _I will not stand in your way_

 _But inevitably_

 _You'll be back again_

 _'Cause you know in your heart babe_

 _Our love will never end, no_

 _You'll always be a part of me_

 _I'm part of you indefinitely_

 _Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _And we'll linger on_

 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

 _No way you're never gonna shake me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _I know that you'll be back boy_

 _When your days and your nights get a little bit colder_

 _I know that you'll be right back baby_

 _Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time_

 _You'll always be a part of me_

 _I'm part of you indefinitely_

 _Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _And we'll linger on_

 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

 _No way you're never gonna shake me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _You'll always be a part of me_

 _I'm part of you indefinitely_

 _Boy don't you know you can't escape me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _And we'll linger on_

 _Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

 _No way you're never gonna shake me_

 _Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

While Amy was singing, Dante asked Destiny to dance with him so they were on the dance floor when Amy returned to her seat. The crowd was applauding so loud and there were so many people that were on the dance floor. They played some more music and Ricky and Amy went to the dance floor. Shaunte and Andre were sitting at the table while the two couples were dancing.

A-" Why don't you like Destiny? That apology was the fakest thing that I have ever heard."

S-" I know but I don't like her and I don't trust her."

A-" Look at the two of them on the dance floor. Dante likes her."

S-" I know but there is something about her that rubs me the wrong way and she has him wrapped around her finger."

A-" I think that Amy is feeling the same way and I have to admit that there is something about her that seems weird. We have to be there for him and keep the negative comments to ourselves. The more we try to keep him away from her the more he will be attracted to her."

S-" We just have keep a close eye on her. Keep your friends close and enemies closer."

S-" Would like to dance with your sister?"

A-" Sure, but be nice to Destiny."

S-" Kill her with kindness. Got it."

The two siblings stood up as the music changed into a faster upbeat song. The six of them were having a good time on the dance floor listening to the music. After several songs, they all made their way to the table and enjoyed the rest of the karaoke. Dante glanced at his watch and noticed that it was a quarter to one. Dante wanted to spend so time with Destiny without his siblings but he drove them there.

Andre noticed that his brother wanted to stay but his other siblings and Ricky were getting tired.

A-" How about I drive us home and I will come get you in the morning?

Destiny-" I could bring Dante home in the morning if you want."

D-" That is a sweet offer but I have to go to work in the morning."

D-" I could call a cab in the morning so that way you won't be late for school in the morning."

S-" One of us could come pick you up in the morning if you want to spend some time with Destiny. What time do you have to be to work in the morning?"

D-" Eight. "

S-" Okay, call or text me in the morning and I will come get you. Andre you can head to school on time and I will come get Dante."

D-" Okay that is fine. I will see you guys in the morning and have a good night. Love you guys." Dante hugged and kissed his two sisters and gave his brother and Ricky bro hugs.

The remaining four young people said good night to their brother and his date and walked out. They all climbed into the Escalade and drove home. They all went to their separate rooms.

Ricky and Amy went to her room and they started making out with each other. They ended up making love three times before they were completely sated. They feel asleep in each other's arms thinking about the outing that they had just attended. The two of them had fun shopping at the mall, playing laser tag and the entertaining karaoke.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Facing Reality

There will be parts of this Chapter that will be rated M. There will be a sex scene and explicit language. Thanks you for the reviews and I will continue to update this story as often as possible.

Amy POV

I woke up the following and remembered my incredible evening. I remember getting a job and helping Ricky purchase new clothes for his job. I also remember the fun we had when we were playing laser. I also remember singing karaoke and my siblings and I singing songs and having a good time. There were even memories of meeting my brother's girlfriend, if you want to call her that. I recalled that Shaunte really didn't like her and I was starting to feel the same way. What I remember the most is being intimate with Ricky after just finishing my cycle. It was just as incredible as when we were in Los Angeles. It was just as intense and the raw, unadulterated passion seep through both of our bodies.

I glanced at my cell phone that was on my dresser and noticed that it was still early in the morning. I looked over at my sleeping boyfriend and couldn't believe the magnificent man that has occupied my bed for the past few days. I took a picture of Ricky while he was sleeping and saved it as my screen saver. I also knew that he would probably go home tonight or tomorrow so I wanted to enjoy my time with him.

I was suddenly aroused and I wanted my boyfriend all over again. I wanted to wake him up by giving him a blowjob but I didn't know how he would feel about that. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable because of the things that happened in his past. I decided that I would take a chance and if Ricky didn't like it I wouldn't do it anymore.

I made a bold decision and kissed Ricky on the lips and he didn't wake up but I swear I felt him smile. I continued kissing on his masculine shoulders and started to lick and suck on his washboard abs. I love his abs but I wanted to reach my destination. I reached into his black boxers and grabbed his semi erect member. Unbeknownst to Amy, Ricky was watching his girlfriend through his slit eyelids and he had a smile on his face. He could definitely get used to waking up to Amy pleasing him sexually. I kissed my way down to the top of his boxers and I put my fingers on his boxers and slid them down to his ankles and pulled them off. I kissed down my boyfriends marvelous body and stopped in front of his enormous member. I could feel the heat that was radiating from his body. I licked the tip of his penis and tasted his pre-cum and then stroked his penis up and down. I caressed his balls and put his penis into my warm mouth. She was unaware that Ricky that was awake and eyes were rolling in the back of his head. I knew that I was driving Ricky insane because I was feeling the same way. I felt that I had extra saliva in my mouth so I made harder sucking noise. I was sucking and caressing on his penis like it was my favorite lollipop. I pulled his penis in and out of my mouth and sucked even harder. Ricky's penis begin to get bigger and bigger in my mouth and I knew that he was close. I tightened my grip on his marvelous penis and I heard Ricky moan, my name really loud. I sucked and sucked on Ricky like I was trying to squeeze the life out of him. I felt Ricky start to vibrate and he was moaning louder and louder which was a indication that he was close to exploding. I worked harder in my efforts to make Ricky cum. Ricky was vibrating harder and harder until I finally felt him come undone. I sucked and swallowed Ricky's cum and it tasted sweet like fresh fruit and salty at the same time. I was starting to believe that was the best snack I have ever tasted. Ricky was convulsing extremely hard that his toes was starting to curl as I milked and sucked him dry.

I made my way back to Ricky's superb lips and was somewhat surprised to see my boyfriend wide awake with a huge smile on his face.

R-" That was amazing and I could definitely get used to waking up like that."

A-" I am not finished with you yet, baby so hang on for a wild ride. That was fun but I want hot, dirty sex."

R-" As you wish, my sexy, hot girlfriend."

Ricky flipped our positions and he was on top of me. Ricky looked into my hazel eyes and then he kissed me roughly. Ricky lined his erect, humongous member at my wet, slick entrance before he thrust deeply into my extremely tight vagina. He continued to attack my lips as he plunged deeper into my vagina to muffle the sounds of my moans. Ricky moan "Damn, you feel so good, so tight" as he pressed kisses to my soft lips. He had me in a CAT position where he had my body farther up on the bed and on one side. His chest was closer to my shoulders instead of my chest and my hips were at 45 degrees and I could feel his shaft brushing against my clitoris in a vigorous manner. He continued to brush against my clitoris and I felt so much sensation that I straightened my legs just to feel more of him. He pushed his pelvis down a few inches and I was pushing up. Ricky was rocking back and forward into my pelvis in a circular motion. He was going faster and faster with his circular motion and it was turning me more and more.

I shifted our positions without breaking away from Ricky so that I was on top. Ricky was alternating between shallow and deep thrust while we were lying chest to chest. I stretched my legs on the top of Ricky's legs and braced my feet on top of his. He was pushing off which was creating a rocking motion which rubbed my vulva and clitoris against my pelvic bone which caused some of the best pleasure in my life. Both of us was moaning each other's name and we felt like we would explode from the raw passion that flowed through our veins. Ricky wasn't done quite yet but I know that I was causing him so much pleasure , so he flipped our positions once again and I was on my stomach. With renewed energy, Ricky pounded into me harder and harder and I was moaning louder and I knew that I could wake my siblings. I didn't really care though because this man was causing me so much pleasure. Ricky grabbed my hair a little roughly but I have to admit that it turned me on. He took one of his massive hands and gently tugged on my hair while he snuck the other one down to my hot sex and massaged my clitoris. He continued to pound harder and deeper like he was trying to penetrate my soul. He placed hot kisses on my upturned neck and I felt myself release all over him. Several hard and deep thrusts later, Ricky was releasing his seed into my tight, wet, slick vagina. He collapsed while still inside of me and he sucked on my neck so hard that I was afraid that he would leave a mark. He slipped out of my vagina and collapsed on his side of my bed.

We continued making love for several hours before we were both completely exhausted. It was so hot in my room that the smell of our love making filtered through the air. I knew if my parents was here I would definitely be grounded but the punishment would be well worth it. Ricky and I tried many different positions and knew that there were many more to explore.

Several hours later I woke up before Ricky and went into the bathroom to freshen up. I walked downstairs in my robe and noticed that the house was quiet as I made my way to the kitchen. I saw that breakfast was made and there was a note from Shaunte telling me she made breakfast and that Ricky and I needed sound proof walls. I was embarrassed because my sister heard us. I took the note and piled food onto two separate plates. I got two cups of coffee and orange juice and placed it on a tray to have breakfast in bed. I made my way back upstairs to my boyfriend and he was just starting to wake up.

R-" Good morning beautiful."

A-" Good morning handsome."

Ricky and I ate breakfast together in bed and cuddled. After we finished eating, we went a took a shower together and then decided we would have a lazy day. Ricky and I spent about four more hours making love to one another. We ended up going swimming in my pool before we headed my family's recording studio. Ricky would head home tonight because his foster parents would be home soon and he has spent the last three nights at my house. The last three days has been marvelous but I have to face the harsh reality that Ricky would have to go home.

Ricky POV

I was sleeping peacefully in Amy's bed as I thought about the marvelous night that we had after wait for a week to make love to Amy while she was on her cycle. I felt Amy kiss me on my lips and I knew what she wanted. I wanted to see how far she was willing to go but I didn't want her to know that I was woke. I knew that Amy would never do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable. I knew that she would stop if she thought she was making me uncomfortable.I smiled as she was kissing on me. She continued kissing my masculine shoulders and started to lick and suck on my washboard abs. I know that she loves my abs but she was determined to reach her destination. I felt her reached into my black boxers and grab my semi erect member. Unbeknownst to Amy, I was watching my girlfriend through slit eyelids and I had a huge smile on my face. I could definitely get used to waking up to Amy pleasing me sexually without me asking her for it. I had to admit that this was turning me on like never before. Amy continue to kiss her way down to the top of my boxers and I felt her put her fingers on the waistband of my boxes and slid them down to my ankles before she finally pulled them off. I knew what Amy wanted to do and I pretend like I was still sleep. She kissed down my body and she stopped in front of my enormous member. I could feel the heat that was radiating off of her body. I felt her lick the tip of my penis and I know that she tasted my pre-cum as she stroked my penis up and down. She was caressing my balls and then put my penis into her warm mouth. She was not aware the I was awake and that my eyes was rolling in the back of my head. She was slowly driving me insane and I knew that she was feeling the same way. There was extra saliva in her mouth because I could hear the loud sucking noise that she was making. She was sucking and caressing on my penis like I was her favorite lollipop and I knew that I was. My penis begin to get bigger and bigger in her mouth and I knew that I was close. She tightened her grip on my humongous member and I started moaning her name, really loud. I knew that I could wake up her siblings but at this point I really didn't care. She sucked and sucked like she was trying to squeeze the life out of me. I felt my penis start to vibrate and I was moaning louder and louder which was a indication that I was close to exploding and Amy knew that. She worked even harder in her efforts to make me cum. I was vibrating harder and harder until I felt myself come undone. She sucked and swallowed my seed. I was convulsing extremely hard because my toes started to curl which was a first for me as she milked and sucked me dry.

She made her way back to my lips and she was somewhat surprised to see that I was awake and had a huge smile on my face.

I really enjoyed her waking me up so that she could perform oral sex on me. I have never had that done before and it was never that intense. Amy was incredible and I thoroughly enjoyed my sexual experiences with her. Although Amy wasn't my first, I knew that I wanted her to be my last and I wasn't going to let anyone destroy that.

We continued making love for several hours before we were both completely exhausted. It was so hot in Amy's room that the smell of our love making filtered through the air. I knew if her parents was here I would definitely be a dead man but the punishment would be well worth it. Amy and I tried many different positions and knew that there were many more to explore.

Amy brought me breakfast in bed and we spent some time cuddling. We took a shower together and we spent the next four hours making love to one another. I would probably head home tonight because my foster parents would be home in a few days. I wanted Amy to come over to my house before my foster parents came back. I would ask her if she wanted to come over when I got ready to leave later. We both had to face reality that was looming over both of our heads- I would have to go home. I have spent the past three days at Amy's and I knew that I would have to face the inevitable soon rather than later.

General POV

Shaunte woke up at like 6 in the morning. She walked into her bathroom and freshened up. She wanted to see if Amy wanted to go work out with her but when she walked to Amy's door, she could hear her sister and boyfriend being intimate with each other. She figured that they didn't want to be disturbed so she negated the idea of asking her sister to go with her. Shaunte walked back to her room and took a shower and got dressed for the day. She knew that her and Dante needed to talk about his new girlfriend Destiny.

She decided to make breakfast for her two siblings and Ricky and then she would head to go get Dante so that he could go to work. She went to wake up her brother Andre before she left for Dante.

Dante and Destiny spent the night talking after the karaoke party. They really enjoyed each other's company. This is the first time that Dante has like a girl in a while but he was afraid that his sister's reaction to his girlfriend.

When Shaunte arrived to pick up Dante, he was waiting outside of a coffee shop where him and Destiny spent most of the night talking. It was also a 6:30 in the morning and he could go home and shower before he had to be at work. He had purchased coffee and breakfast for him and his sister.

D-" Good morning, baby sister. How are you?"

S-" Good morning, big brother. I am doing well and how are you?"

D-" I bought you coffee and breakfast."

S-" Thank you but I already had breakfast but I will drink the coffee."

There was some uncomfortable silence between the two siblings before it was finally broken.

S-" Dante I want to apologize for what I said to Destiny last night. I don't like her and I don't trust her but I shouldn't have been rude to her. If you like her then that is good enough for me. I know that it has been a long time since you have had feelings for someone but I shouldn't interfere in your love life."

D-" Why don't you like her?"

S-" I don't know. There is something about her that rubs me the wrong way. I have always trusted my instincts. I will try to keep my distaste for her to myself and try to get to know her. You can't make me like her but I will tolerate her for your sake. I don't want to see you get hurt. I was the same way when I met Ricky at band camp. I don't like to see my siblings get hurt when it comes to matters of the heart. Dante you know that I am the protector in the family and I will do anything to protect my family."

D-" That is surprisingly sweet of you but you have to let me make my own decisions. I have to live my own life and you have to trust me."

S-" Okay, I will make an effort because I love you."

Dante smiled because his sister was trying to make an effort to get to know the girl that he liked. Dante continued to tell his sister about Destiny and Shaunte was glad that someone could make her brother happy even if she didn't like the girl he chose. Shaunte knew that she would have to keep a close eye on Destiny and would kill her with kindness until Destiny decided to reveal her true colors.

Shaunte dropped Dante off at his house and glanced at the clock on the dash board and noticed that it 7 in the morning. Dante would still have enough time to get ready before he headed to work.

Shaunte thought about her conversation that she had with her brother and she felt better now that she told her brother how she felt. She also knew that this girl was not going anywhere anytime soon. Her brother liked a girl for the first time in a long time and but she couldn't help who she liked and who she didn't. She would have to face reality that Destiny could possibly be a permanent part of their lives. For some reason that unnerved Shaunte more than she was willing to admit.

She drove to the dojo thinking about the promise that she made to her brother- that she would try to get to know the girl that her oldest brother was smitten with. Shaunte knew that Destiny would be a challenge because she is a great manipulator. Shaunte was up for the challenge though and would have to learn to keep her witty, sarcastic, honest comments to herself. She would kill Destiny with kindness because that would be the only way to beat Destiny at her own game. Shaunte is the protector of the family and she would do anything for her family but she would have to lay low and let Destiny show her true motives. She hoped that her brother wouldn't get hurt in the process but she had a feeling that he would along with other members of the family.

Time Skip

Ricky and Amy had spent the entire time together. The two of them went swimming in Amy's pool and they even went to the studio to hang out and make some music together. They even spent some time cuddling with each other and just being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ricky had received a phone call from his foster parents and he told them how his summer had been to include band camp, getting a job and meeting Amy. His foster parents wanted to meet her and he even asked if he could invite her over. He didn't want to feel guilty for having her there if they didn't know anything about it. His foster parents was somewhat shocked that Ricky wanted to invite a girl over seeing that Ricky hasn't invited a girl over since he first moved in. He promised his parents that he wouldn't do anything in their house that they wouldn't approve of and that is a promise he intended to keep. Amy heard Ricky's conversation and she would help Ricky keep his promise to his foster parents because she knew that he didn't want to disappoint them. After Ricky got permission to have Amy over his house, she packed a overnight bag because her dad wouldn't be home until tomorrow with some of her siblings. She also knew that her and Ricky wouldn't be able to spend as much time together because of their jobs and having to spend time with their families once they returned.

Ricky wanted to head to the grocery store so that his family wouldn't have to go when they returned. When Amy and Ricky left for the store, they had unintentionally dressed alike. They both wore a jersey with Dodgers on it. Amy wore tight black pants while he wore blue jeans with grey stitching. Even their shoes were similar but Amy wore accessories to complete her outfit. She also had on lite makeup on her flawless skin and fixed her hair in an intricate fashion. When they saw what the other was wearing they couldn't help but laugh. Amy followed Ricky to his house and she realized that they didn't live that far from each other. They parked Ricky's car and hopped in Amy's because hers was bigger and went to the store for groceries.

They both grabbed a buggy then went grocery shopping. They grabbed something to make for dinner and dessert where they agreed on chicken and steak fajitas', Spanish rice, and homemade chicken enchiladas which Amy would make. They would also make homemade cookies and brownies with vanilla ice cream. The two of them continued their shopping completely oblivious of the stares and glares they received from the patrons occupying the store. Some was from girls that were with Ricky in the past that he blew off and others were people who were envious of the young couple. When they finished shopping and paid for their purchases, they also stopped by the video store and picked up some movies that they both could watch. Amy helped bring in the groceries and Ricky put things away while Amy got started on making dinner. The two of them finished eating dinner, cleaned the kitchen and walked to Ricky's room where they watched movies and talked.

Ricky told Amy that she was the first girl that he has ever brought home and he wanted her to meet his foster parents when the time was right. He asked Amy about some of the things that happened while he was at her house like all of the food and praying over meals. She told him that those are some of her family values and she also looked forward to when her parents met Ricky.

Ricky and Amy would have to face reality that their summer was almost over and they would have to deal with the world around them. She told Ricky that she wanted to ignore the drama that they would have to deal with. She told him that they would face whatever came there way together. They promised that they wouldn't feed into the negativity of other people and they would talk to Amy's siblings about the same thing. The main thing would be that they would face reality together and conquer whatever obstacles were thrown their way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: In this Together

Cheryl POV

I walked into the grocery store to pick up some things that I needed. I was minding my own business when I suddenly stopped and I noticed Ricky Underwood- school player. I wanted to walked over to him and see if he wanted to have some fun. I haven't really been thinking about Ricky Underwood until I spotted him in the grocery store with some girl. It has been about seven months since we were together intimately. I was surprised that he wasn't with Adrian which wasn't a surprise at all because everyone knew they both cheated on one another. The man-whore and the school slut, who would've thought the two of them would be with each other. The sex was great between Ricky and I and I knew what he wanted when we had our one night stand. I wasn't in a good place in my life because I was going through some things in my life. I wanted to feel needed at the time so I had sex with Ricky Underwood. After the great sex, I felt even worse about myself. In a way, I couldn't blame Ricky because I knew his reputation and he didn't make any promises to me. I was just insecure about myself and the things that was going on in my life.

Back to Ricky and the mysterious girl in the grocery store. I have never seen her before but she was taller then I was and she was impeccably dressed in a jersey and tight black pants. She had a fantastic fashion sense. She had on flawless makeup on her perfect skin and her hair was done in a intricate fashion. She had a extremely curvy body with breasts that was bigger then mine. She has hazel eyes which tended to reflect gold in the light and when she smiled it tended to brighten the room. She had a tone physique with legs that seem endless. She wasn't extremely flashy but there was nothing plain about her either. I hated to admit it but Ricky was smitten with the leggy, mysterious brunette and you could tell just by looking at him. They were dressed similar so she just wasn't a causal pickup.

As the two of them made there way around the store, Ricky and brunette were laughing and having a good time which was the first time I saw Ricky smile. I decided to follow them as they were placing groceries in their carts and talking about some things that was going on in their life. I heard majority of the conversation between Ricky and the girl.

R-"When will your dad be back, baby?"

Mysterious girl-"Tomorrow. He is also bringing a majority of my younger siblings back and the older ones will be back next week."

R-" Where did they all go?"

A- "Rico and Rhianna went to this summer camp for kids. Ashley went to dance camp and Devina went some type of debate thing. Ange went to a culinary program in Chicago after our birthday. EJ and Tremaine went to football camp and then went on a college road trip for Tremaine. Toy and Sheena went to a cheer competition and camp in Oklahoma."

R-" You guys are so busy, how do your parents manage it all?"

A- "Honestly, I don't know. I guess they are used to it because we have been doing it since we were younger."

They continued putting things in their carts as they made their way down the aisles. I continued to follow them while being inconspicuous, seeing if I could gain more information about the girl that Ricky liked at the moment or so I thought.

R-" Shaunte really doesn't like your brother's girlfriend do she?"

The brunette laughed before she responded to Ricky.

A-" You were there when we went to karaoke and that was mild compared to how she normally is. She really can't stand the girl but she will be nice to her because Destiny is dating our brother. It is a good thing that her twin wasn't here as well. When the two of them are together there is no..."

R-" Wait, wait you are kidding right, Shaunte has a twin as well?" Ricky laughed.

A-" Yes, she does. Shaunte is the vocal and honest one while Sheena is reserved."

R-"Ames, baby what are we going to have for dinner?"

A-"I was thinking of chicken and steak fajitas', Spanish rice and homemade enchiladas and the cookie/brownie concoction like we had once before.

R-" That sounds really good but who knows how to make homemade enchiladas."

The girl "Ames" as Ricky called her looked at Ricky and then she smiled at him. Ricky laughed once again and then he kissed the girl on the lips and shook his head.

What the hell was happening?

Ricky really likes this girl because he was interested in her life. It wasn't just a show that he put on for other people, he was concerned for the girl. Since when did Ricky give a damn about anyone but himself. He was calling the girl baby, smiling instead of smirking, and kissing her in public. From the sounds of things, Ricky and the girl have been out more then once. Who knew that Ricky was more then he seemed to be? Either Ricky was changing or he was putting on a good show. There is only one thing that I wanted to know- who the hell was this girl with Ricky?

Robin POV

I went to the grocery store to pick up somethings that my mom needed to make dinner when I spotted a guy that looked really familiar. I got a better glance and noticed that it was Ricky Underwood-school player. I haven't really been thinking about Ricky Underwood until I spotted him in the grocery store with some girl. It has been about six and half months since we were together intimately. I really am glad that I didn't loss my virginity to him. At first " I just wanted to get my virginity over with" but I now wish I would have waited until I found the right guy. I was surprised that Ricky wasn't with Adrian which wasn't a surprise at all because they both cheated on one another. The man- whore and the school slut, who would've thought the two of them would be with each other. The sex between Ricky and I was fabulous and I knew exactly what he wanted when we had sex twice. I wasn't looking for anything serious because I had just broke up with my boyfriend of a year when I had sex with Ricky. Ricky and I used sex as a means to an end. Sex was just something that we wanted to make ourselves feel better and I wanted to have sex with Ricky again.

Back to Ricky and the mysterious girl in the grocery store. I have never seen her before but she was taller then I was and she was impeccably dressed in a jersey and tight black pants. She had a fantastic fashion sense. She had on flawless makeup on her perfect skin and her hair was done in a intricate fashion. Her hair was darker brown and it was really long. She had a extremely curvy body with breasts that was bigger then mine. She has hazel eyes which tended to reflect gold in the light and when she smiled it tended to brighten the room. She had a tone physique with legs that seem endless. I could tell that she wasn't extremely flashy but plain definitely wasn't a word I would use to describe her. Ricky was obviously smitten with the leggy, mysterious brunette and I could tell by look on his face. They were dressed similar so she wasn't a causal pickup.

I was so consumed with my thoughts that when I glanced up once again, Ricky and the mysterious girl were gone. I got the things that I needed from the store and headed to the checkout line. There were about ten people ahead of me. I glanced down at my list to make sure that I got everything that my mom needed. I glanced up once again and noticed a young couple. I noticed that it was Ricky and the mysterious girl again. I hid behind a tall guy that was in front of me and observed the two of them. He had his arm around her shoulders and they were laughing as they waited to checkout.

I didn't mean to overhear the conversation that they were having but I was naturally curious about the girl that Ricky was smitten with.

A-" Are you sure you want to have enchiladas for dinner? I could make something else to eat?"

R-" I have never eaten enchiladas before but I am willing to try it. We are going to have fajitas as well. Don't worry so much I am sure it will be delicious."

A-" Um okay, oh we should pick up some movies to watch when we leave here."

R-"That sounds like a good idea."

What the hell was happening?

Ricky really like that girl because he was interested in her. It wasn't just a show that he put on for other people, he was concerned for the girl. Since when did Ricky give a damn about anyone but himself. From the sounds of things, Ricky and the girl would be enjoying a quite evening together. Ricky wasn't afraid to show that he cared for the girl because he had his arm around her and was smiling instead of his usual smirk that he normally wore. Who knew that Ricky would be the type that would enjoy a quite time at home with a girl? Either Ricky was changing or he was putting on a good show. There is only one thing that I wanted to know- who the hell was this girl with Ricky?

Adrian POV

I was sitting in my room when I suddenly got a video via text message. It was from a number that I didn't recognize and I would have deleted it if I didn't see the subject line. "Ricky and mysterious brunette." I didn't think that it was a big deal because Ricky have been with many girls before.

Curiosity got the best of me and click on the video that was about 10 minutes long.

It was of Ricky and a mysterious brunette in the grocery store together. I have never seen her before and she was taller then I was and she was impeccably dressed in a jersey and tight black pants. She had on flawless makeup on her perfect skin and her hair was done in a intricate fashion. She had a extremely curvy body with breasts that was about the same size as mine. She has hazel eyes which tended to reflect gold in the light. She had a tone physique with legs that seem endless. I could tell that she wasn't the normal girl that Ricky was attracted to. She seem like the girl next door type. I knew that she wasn't the type that could satisfy Ricky sexually and if she was having sex with him, which I seriously doubt, then she would be discreet unlike me.

They were dressed similar so I knew that she wasn't just some causal hookup. That thought alone scared the hell out of me because I knew that Ricky really liked someone else. It is funny that I have always thought that Ricky and I belong together. I have been thinking about ways to get Ricky back. I didn't have long to ponder that because Ricky started talking to the mystery girl. Ricky was smitten with the leggy, mysterious brunette and you could tell by the look on his face. I didn't like the fact that Ricky likes someone besides me.

R-"When will your dad be back, baby?"

What the hell?

He never called me baby in the five months that we were together. He never called me a term of endearment. Ricky never even had a nickname for me.

Mysterious girl-"Tomorrow. He is also bringing a majority of my younger siblings back and the older ones will be back next week."

R-" Where did they all go?"

A- "Rico and Rhianna went to this summer camp for kids. Ashley went to dance camp and Devina went some type of debate thing. Ange went to a culinary program in Chicago after our birthday. EJ and Tremaine went to football camp and then went to on a college road trip for Tremaine. Toy and Sheena went to a cheer competition and camp in Oklahoma."

R-" You guys are so busy, how do your parents manage it all?"

A- "Honestly, I don't know. I guess they are used to it because we have been doing it since we were younger."

They continued putting things in their carts as they made their way down the aisle. Ricky and I never went out in public in the time that we dated.

Whoever was following Ricky and the mystery girl kept the camera trained on them as they continued shopping. I could still hear the conversation between the two of them.

R-" Shaunte really doesn't like your brother's girlfriend do she?"

The brunette laughed before she responded to Ricky.

A-" You were there when we went to karaoke and that was mild compared to how she normally is. She really can't stand the girl but she will be nice to her because Destiny is dating our brother. It is a good thing that her twin wasn't here as well. When the two of them are together there is no..."

R-" Wait, wait you are kidding right, Shaunte has a twin as well?" Ricky laughed.

A-" Yes, she does. Shaunte is the vocal and honest one while Sheena is reserved."

R-"Ames, baby what are we going to have for dinner?"

A-"I was thinking of chicken and steak fajitas', Spanish rice and homemade enchiladas and the cookie/brownie concoction like we had once before.

What the hell?

She is going to cook for him. I could never even get Ricky to spend the night with me when we were dating but this girl is going to be cooking for him. That means that he will probably spend the night with her. Ricky have taken this girl out more then once and he had a nickname for her. Who was this girl?

R-" That sounds really good but who knows how to make homemade enchiladas."

The girl "Ames" as Ricky called her looked at Ricky and then she smiled at him. Ricky laughed once again and then he kissed the girl on the lips and shook his head.

The only time that we have kissed in public was when we were in school with each other but he can kiss this girl in a public grocery store. The camera continue to follow the two of them around the store until they were finally getting ready to check out. He had his arm around her shoulders and they were laughing as they waited to checkout.

A-" Are you sure you want to have enchiladas for dinner? I could make something else to eat?"

R-" I have never eaten enchiladas before but I am willing to try it. We are going to have fajitas as well. Don't worry so much I am sure it will be delicious."

A-" Um okay, oh we should pick up some movies to watch when we leave here."

R-"That sounds like a good idea."

Ricky really like that girl because he was interested in her. It wasn't just a show that he put on for other people, he was concerned for the girl. Since when did Ricky give a damn about anyone but himself. From the sounds of things, Ricky and the girl would be enjoying a quite evening together. Ricky wasn't afraid to show that he cared for the girl because he had his arm around her and was smiling instead of his usual smirk that he normally wore. Who knew that Ricky would be the type that would enjoy a quite night at home with a girl. Ricky and I never did anything like that, all we would ever do is have sex with each other. Either Ricky was changing or he was putting on a good show. There is only one thing that I wanted to know- who the hell was this girl.

I didn't know how I was going to get Ricky back. I knew that I had to come up with a plan that would break the two of them up. I also know that I would need some help to get this girl away from Ricky. I also know that it wouldn't be a easy task but I haven't backed down from a challenge before.

General POV

Ricky and Amy spent their night eating the delicious dinner and dessert. They cleaned the kitchen and cuddle in the family room watching movies. They young couple did make out but they didn't let it get to far. Amy wanted to respect being in Ricky's house while Ricky didn't want to disappoint his parents. The two of them watched movies and talked about any and everything that came to mind. They were enjoying being with each other and having a good time.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Amy woke up the next morning before Ricky so she walked into the bathroom that Ricky showed her and brushed her teeth. She also washed her face before she walked out of the bathroom. She walked into Ricky's kitchen and got started on breakfast. She made waffles from scratch with the toppings on the side. She also made eggs, bacon, and sausage. She cut up some fresh fruit and made some of the delicious coffee that she brought for Ricky. She also took out some juice for her and Ricky to enjoy.

Ricky woke and immediately noticed that Amy was missing. He walked into the bath room to freshen up and then walked into the kitchen to a delicious smelling breakfast and his gorgeous girlfriend.

R-" Good morning beautiful."

A-" Good morning handsome."

The two of them sat at the table and enjoyed their breakfast. The enjoyed the comfortable silence as they ate together. Ricky and Amy cleaned the kitchen together and then went to go get dressed for the day.

Apparently Ricky and Amy being in the grocery store together was news worthy. There were texts messages and videos going around with Ricky and the mysterious girl in the grocery store. Messages were blowing up on both of their phones about their recent trip to the grocery store. Many people wanted to know who the mystery girl was and how she had managed to get with the player of the school.

There were a lot of rumors circulating about the two of them mostly from previous hookups of Ricky's. There were even bets on how long the two of them would be together and the reasons that they would break up. Ricky and Amy were upset that their business was being broadcasted but they wasn't surprised. They decided that they wouldn't feed into the negativity because Ricky and Amy were attracted to each other and wanted to give their relationship a chance.

The two of them decided they wouldn't care what people had to say because the most important thing was they were in this together. They also had the love and support of both of their families and they refused to let anything come between their relationship.

They blocked the texts and messages on their social network pages and Amy's siblings were texting her as well. She told them that she wouldn't feed into the negativity and allow people into their business so they did the same thing. They had each other and they would always be there for one another and not let the drama dictate their lives. They both decided that they were in this together and as long as they had one another and their families they would be able to face anything. It wouldn't be easy but then again what was ever easy in either one of their lives. Ricky and Amy both knew that they would constantly be watched so they would have to keep their business away from the public eye.

R-" So what are we going to do today, baby?"

A-"How about we go to the batting cages?"

Ricky smiled and then kissed Amy on the lips.

R-" Um, that is one of the hundred reasons that I really like you."

A-" Oh yeah, what else do you really like about me."

R-" Maybe, I will tell you one day."

A-" Oh I see how you are going to be. Come on let's go, Romeo."

Ricky smiled again because he knew that Amy was just kidding. He also knew that she would never try to force anything out of him. She handed him her keys and he held the door open for her and then hopped into the driver seat of her car. It was the first time he drove her car and he had to admit that he liked the way that her car drove.

They arrived at the batting cages and it was relatively busy considering it was mid morning. They paid for their games and headed to an available cage. The two of them played the game for several hours before they decided to call it a day.

They wanted to have lunch with each other so they went to the local pizzeria. Ricky held the door open for Amy and followed her into the pizza place. There many people at the pizza parlor including several teens from the high school. People was staring at the two of them as soon as they walked into the pizzeria.

The door to the pizzeria open and Shaunte, Dante and Andre walked in. They spotted Ricky and Amy immediately. The three siblings walked over to the couple and asked if they could join or if they were having a private couple moment. Ricky and Amy gladly welcomed the company because of the intense stares that they were getting from most of the patrons in the pizzeria.

Ricky and Amy had ordered a large meat lovers pizza with some roasted vegetables on the side for Amy. They also ordered a pitcher of soda to share. The two of them sat down at a available table along with two of Amy's siblings. Dante went and ordered three large pizzas along with some wings to share with his siblings. He also ordered a pitcher of soda and water for his siblings. When Dante finished placing his order, he made his way to his siblings and Ricky. They were waiting for their orders to be made, so they engaged in friendly conversation.

D-" Do you guys mind if I invite Destiny to have lunch with us, she is about to take a lunch break?"

Amy, R, A-" We don't mind at all."

D- "Shaunte?"

S-" Sure." Shaunte smiled even though she wasn't happy about it but she did promise her brother that she would get to know Destiny.

Dante texted Destiny and told her to meet him, his siblings and Ricky at the pizzeria when she went to lunch.

The orders were finally made and brought to the table where the five young people was sitting. About ten minutes later, Destiny arrived and there was still half of the food left over. Of course Destiny was a vegetarian and didn't eat meat so she ordered a salad and two slices of vegetable pizza. The six of them were having a great casual conversation while five of them ignored the constant stares. Between the stares that they were receiving and Destiny, Shaunte was starting to get irritated the longer they was sitting in the pizzeria.

D-"Dad called and said that he would be here in about four hours. He had to pick up Devina and a surprise for the youngest twins."

R-" How many sets of twin siblings do you guys have?

Amy-" Three, two sets of identical and one fraternal, including Shaunte and I."

R-" We should all head to beach sometime."

A-"How about now?"

S-" I am game if guys are before Dad comes home with our siblings."

D-" I would love to what about you Destiny?" Shaunte glanced at her older brother but she didn't say anything.

Destiny-" I would love but I have to finish some work on this project that I currently working on."

It was decided that the five of them would head to the beach for a few hours and Destiny would go back to work.

They finished their casual conversation and boxed up the remaining food and left a tip. They walked out of the pizzeria and they went their separated ways except Amy and Ricky who came together.

The five young people went to grabbed swim wear and a change of clothes and they all met at the beach that was the closest to where everyone lived. They had grabbed a Frisbee and a football so that they could have a little fun. They brought of cooler of drinks to keep them hydrated.

The boys took turn dumping the girls into the water and having a good time. The girls plotted revenge on the guys and pushed the boys in the water one at a time. They were having a good time on the beach together. They decided not to worry about what other people had to say about them as they enjoyed being around each other.

They all knew that they would have problems in their daily lives but was determined not to let anything come between them. They all were in this together and they had to provide a united front. The five of them learned an important lesson that day being on the beach- united they stood, divided they shall fall. They are a family even if Ricky wasn't officially family yet, and that means being there for one another and not letting anything come between family. It doesn't matter what is going on in the outside world. As a family, each member plays in important part no matter how insignificant, as long as they were in this together they could face the challenges one day at a time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Time Skip to the first Day of School

Amy POV

The past couple of weeks have been extremely hectic. It has been a couple of weeks since all of my siblings have returned from their summer activities. Dante is still dating Destiny, much to my sisters' dismay. None of my sisters like her but they are willing to get to know her because she is dating our brother. Our brother Tremaine doesn't like Destiny just as much as Shaunte doesn't and he stays clear of her at all guy that Ange was seeing over the summer is moving from Chicago, Illinois to Valley Glen, California to stay with his aunt and uncle. He is a junior and will be attending the local high school with us. His name is Tobias Eaton( ha ha) and he is extremely good looking from the pictures that Ange have showed me. He is the quiet but deadly type and you could tell that he has a troubled past. Most of my siblings have met him and they really like him except for the fact he doesn't like to talk about his past. I can't really blame him though because I had a hard time open up to new people as well. The guy that Toy was seeing during the summer lives in California as well but like an hour away from us. They decided that they would attempt to have a long distance relationship but they would take it one day at a time.

As for Ricky and I, we are still going and we are stronger then ever. We have been together for almost a month and it has been the most incredible time of my life. The rumors and pictures of us together in the super market have slowed down but we have continued to ignore the negativity of other people. We would ignore what people had to say about our relationship and not discuss the intricacies of our relationship at school. We have both started our jobs and they have been going great. When Ricky and I are not at work, we are spending time with one another making our relationship stronger. We are still making love with one another but not as often like during the summer. I think that is what makes our relationship stronger because we can talk to each other about anything and it is not based just on sex. Ricky and I talk on the phone everyday and have been out on several more dates. Shaunte and I were right about Tremaine and he did try to intimidate Ricky but Ricky was able to handle his own. After Tremaine's interaction with Ricky, they discovered that they really liked one another. I think that Ricky like Tremaine and EJ the best out of my brothers because they are close to the same age. My siblings, the boyfriends and I have made a pact that we would enjoy our time in high school. We wouldn't gossip about other people or spread our business around school.

The week prior, mom took all of the girls shopping for school clothes and supplies while my dad did the same thing with the three guys that were still attending school. Last Thursday the eight of us attending high school got locker assignments, class schedules, our school IDs with our appropriate grade on it, met our homeroom teachers and a tour of the high school because this would be our first year attending this school. The freshmen would be in separate building then the upper classmen. Sheena was the only freshmen and we would only see her during lunch and PE. Angela, Shaunte, Devina and I are sophomores, Toy and EJ are both juniors while Tremaine is a senior.

Mom and Dad went with our younger siblings to the elementary school and met their teachers and turned in supplies.

We all woke up early on the first day of school. We had already took our outfits out that we would wear on the first day. We all took showers and got dressed for the first day of school. I was dressed in blue skinny jeans that hugged my curves in all the right places , a salmon colored spaghetti shirt, salmon colored high heeled shoes, with matching accessories with a beige hand bag. My hair was done in a single halo braid and the rest was curled in tight curls and hung loose down my back. My twin sister Angela was dressed in tight black jeans, a white undershirt and a one sleeve pink shirt and pink heels to match along with a black MK purse. Angela's hair was in a high ponytail and the ends were curled. Sheena wore tight black jeans, a pink spaghetti strap shirt, black heels, a pink purse and black and pink scarf. She also had on black accessories with black shades. On the other hand Devina, wore a gold shirt with blue jean Capri pants along with gold wedges. She had on gold and brown accessories along with a brown handbag and dark shades on top of her head. Toy wore rippled blue jeans, a white and black top, a pearl choker with a black bow and cream colored heels. Finally, Shaunte she was dressed in tight black jeans, a black, grey and white printed spaghetti strap shirt and black heels. She completed her outfit with a grey purse and some red accessories and some black glasses. We were all in Shaunte and Devina's bathroom sitting down in the vanity mirror and Shaunte was working on our makeup. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost seven in the morning.

Shaunte finished our makeup and we all walked down the stairs where we placed our purses on the couch along with our backpacks. We walked into the kitchen and our mom and dad were sitting having a friendly conversation. Our brothers and younger sisters were there as well, laughing and having a good time. On the island there were eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, potatoes, a variety of fresh fruit and coffee and juice. We all grabbed plates and loaded them with food and said prayers before we finally begin to eat. Angela and I made plates for Ricky and Tobias and put coffee in insulated mugs. We placed our dirty dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen since our parents cooked.

It was about 7:15 and we all said goodbye and I love you to our mom who was taking the younger kids to the bus stop. Our dad had already left to get started on his early court day. My mom had made all of us lunches which consisted of salads or sandwiches, cookies, fresh fruit, chips, and drinks. She also gave us money in case we wanted to buy extra snacks. Ricky texted me that he was on his way to pick me and we all went our separate ways. EJ and Tremaine would ride together because they had football practice after school. Sheena and Toy would ride together cause of cheer practice. Angela, Shaunte and Devina would all ride together. We all grabbed our lunches, our purses and backpacks and headed out for our first day of school. I gave Ricky his breakfast and coffee which he ate very generously. Ricky and I pulled up into the parking lot and we were making out with each other when the rest of siblings pulled into the school parking lot. We all got out of our cars and the guys- Ricky, Tobias, Tremaine and EJ all walked ahead and held the door open for the girls.

Shaunte was being silly and she decided to play a song on her IPod as we walked down the hallway. The song was a classic and it made everyone take notice that there was some new people in town. It was a song by Tom Jones' She's a lady'.

 _Well, she's all you'd ever want_

 _She's the kind I like to flaunt and take to dinner_

 _But she always knows her place_

 _She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner_

 _She's a lady_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

 _Talkin' about that little lady_

 _And the lady is mine_

 _Well, she's never in the way_

 _Always something nice to say, and what a blessin'_

 _I can leave her on her own_

 _Knowin' she's OK alone and there's no messin'_

 _She's a lady_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

 _Talkin' about that little lady_

 _And the lady is mine_

 _Well, she never asks very much_

 _And I don't refuse her_

 _Always treat her with respect_

 _I never would abuse her_

 _What she's got is hard to find_

 _And I don't want to lose her_

 _Help me build a mountain_

 _From a little pile of clay, hey ,hey, hey_

 _Well, she knows what I'm about_

 _She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy_

 _But she knows me through and through_

 _And she knows just what to do and how to please me_

 _She's a lady_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

 _Talkin' about that little lady_

 _And the lady is mine_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, she's a lady_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

 _Talkin' about that little lady_

I noticed that most of the girls was staring at us with evil glares on their face while the boys stared at us with their mouths hanging open. I walked to my locker which happens to be right next to Ricky's. He laughed at our crazy antics while I put some things in my locker. I pulled out my schedule and notice the classes that I have to take this year. We have odd and even days were we have five classes a day on one day and the other five on the other day.

I- Band

II- English Honors 2

III-History Honors 2

IV-Science Honors 2

V-Free Period

Lunch

VI-Spanish Honors 2

VII- Interpersonal and Life Skills 1

VIII- Calculus Honors 2

VIX- Photography Elective

X- Physical Education

I have several classes with Ricky which includes Band, Free Period, Interpersonal and Life Skills, Calculus Honors 2, and Physical Education together. We also have both lunches together. It was going to be an interesting school year because I get to have some classes with my boyfriend.

Ricky POV

Amy and I we are still going and we are stronger then ever. We have been officially together for almost a month and it has been the most incredible time of my life. It has been the longest time the I have been faithful to a girl and I have to admit I like that feeling of being with Amy. The rumors and pictures of us together in the super market have slowed down but we have continued to ignore the negativity of other people. We would ignore what people had to say about our relationship and not discuss the intricacies of our relationship at school. We have both started our jobs and they have been going great. When Amy and I are not at work, we are spending time with one another making our relationship stronger. We are still making love with one another but not as often like during the summer. Making love to Amy is still as incredible as ever and it gets better and better. I think that is what makes our relationship stronger because we can talk to each other about anything and it is not based just on sex. Amy and I talk on the phone everyday and have been out on several more dates. When I met Tremaine, he did try to intimidate me but I was able to handle my own. After my interaction with Tremaine, we discovered that they really liked one another. I think that I like Tremaine and EJ the best out of Amy's brothers because they are close to the same age as us. We have made a pact that we would enjoy our time in high school. We wouldn't gossip about other people or spread our business around school.

Today is the first day of my junior year of high school and honestly I couldn't wait until I was done with school. I woke up before my alarm went off and went to take a shower. I could smell Amy on me from when we went out a few days ago. Her smell was intoxicating and she plagued all of my senses. I was enjoying the hot stream of the shower while I was thinking about Amy.

I know that I have been hanging out with Amy to often because I was taking better care of my appearance. I stepped out of the shower and put some clean boxers on. I put on a undershirt and a dark grey dress shirt with some dark jeans. I put a dark jacket on top along with some dark socks and shoes. I put some gel in my wet hair to make my curls look thicker.

Amy texted me that she would bring me breakfast and I texted her back that I would be there soon to pick her up. I went into the kitchen and noticed that my foster mother was in the kitchen sipping on some coffee. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

R-" Good morning mom."

M-" Good morning son."

My mother kissed me on my cheek and then left to take my foster siblings to school. I started making lunch for myself with consisted of a sandwich, chips, cookies, a drink, and some fresh fruit. I also had some money in case I decided to change my mind on what I wanted to eat for lunch.

I texted Amy that I was on the way and she came outside looking exceptionally beautiful. Amy gave me my breakfast and coffee which I ate very generously. Amy and I pulled up into the parking lot and we were making out with each other when the rest of her siblings pulled into the school parking lot. We all got out of our cars and I noticed the other guys- Tobias- was wearing jeans with a lite grey shirt. He had on lite grey shoes to match with lite socks. His hair was tussled mess like he just rolled out of bed. I haven't really met Tobias but I have heard about him from Amy and apparently he is dating Amy's twin sister. Tremaine- was wearing a long sleeve grey shirt with blue jeans along with some dark timberland boots and EJ- was wearing a crisp white shirt when some blue jeans and some blue and white Jordan. EJ has really deep dimples like several members of his family, like his brother and sisters. We all walked ahead and held the door open for the girls.

I noticed that most of the girls was staring at Amy and her sisters with evil glares on their face while the boys stared at them with their mouths hanging open. I didn't like the attention that they were showing Amy but I have to trust her. I walked to my locker and Amy's locker was right next to mine. I laughed at their crazy antics while I put some things in my locker. I pulled out my schedule and notice the classes that I have to take this year. We have odd and even days were we have five classes a day on one day and the other five on the other day.

My classes included the following

I- Band

II-English Honors 3

III- Science Honors 3

IV- French Honors 2

V- Free Period

Lunch

VI-History 3

VII-Interpersonal and Life Skills 1

VIII-Calculus Honors 2

VIX- Business Management 1

X- Physical Education

I have several classes with Amy which includes Band, Free Period, Interpersonal and Life Skills, Calculus Honors 2, and Physical Education together. We also have both lunches together. It is going to be an interesting school year because I get to have some classes with my girlfriend.

General POV

When the boys held the door open for the girls, there were several girls that turned and stared at the four guys that walked through the door. They noticed Ricky immediately and that he had changed his appearance. Many of the girls liked what the new Ricky that had walked into the school. According to the rumors that was circulated over the summer, Ricky was taken and was no longer the school play boy. There were many girls that wanted to find out if the rumors were true or not. There was even some guys that was jealous of Ricky's new appearance.

They also noticed the three new guys that was with Ricky as well. They were all good looking and guys and girls were starting to drool over them. They wanted to get with the new guys before other girls could stake a claim. It appeared that it was to late for one of the good looking guys because he had his arm draped over one of the girls shoulders as they walked down the hallway.

When they noticed the six girls that walked ahead of the boys, people stared for other reasons. The six girls were gorgeous and everyone knew that they were the new girls in the school. The guys couldn't stop staring at the six girls that had walked through the school playing 'She's a lady'. The girls walked down the hallway like they didn't have a care in the world and didn't care what anyone had to say about them. They were all relatively tall with tone, physiques. The looked like they were runway models. They were impeccably dressed with flawless hair and makeup. The question that was running through a lot of people's mind was who were these new girls?

Adrian Lee walked through the doors of the high school and everyone wondered what type of drama she would bring with the rumors that was circulating around school. There were 10 minutes until the first bell would ring. Many people was talking about what they did for summer and comparing notes on the classes they would be taking.

Ricky and one of the new girls walked to their locker that was right next to each other and started to compare their schedules when Adrian walked over to the two of them.

Adrian-" Hey Ricky." Her lips was extremely glossy and she had on heavy makeup. She was a Latina girl, with dark brown hair with big curls. She had dark brown eyes and she was definitely shorter then Amy. She had a curvy body and was dressed very provocatively. She smelled like she sprayed gallons of perfume on her in order to get attention.

R-" Adrian." Ricky sighed because he didn't want to deal with his ex-bed buddy right now.

Ricky grabbed Amy's hand as he introduced her to Adrian.

R-" Adrian, this is my girlfriend Amy. Amy this is Adrian."

Amy held her hand out to shake the other girls hand but Adrian just glanced at her. Amy dropped her hand as the Latina continue to glare at her.

A-" Well Adrian was it, it is a pleasure meeting you." Amy smiled sweetly. She tired to walked away from Ricky so that he could talk to his ex but he pulled her right back. She didn't want to seem like the jealous type but she had to trust Ricky.

R-" Where are you going?"

A-" To class, she obviously wants to talk to you." She whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled out of his grasp.

Ricky stared at her as she walked away before he turned back to Adrian.

R-"What do you want Adrian?"

Adrian-" You can't be serious. You can't be interested in that child."

R-" She isn't a child, she is the same age as you are and yes I am very interested in her, more then I ever was with you."

Ricky walked away from Adrian and headed for his class that he has with his girlfriend.

Adrian was livid, you could tell by the expression on her face but she didn't want anyone to know that she was beaten. Ricky's words actually stung because she knew that it was the truth. Ricky was more interested in the girl Amy then her because she manipulated her way into Ricky's life instead of letting things were many students that were staring at Adrian then the bell rung and everyone headed to their class. She had to come up with a plan to make the two of them jealous and split up.

Time Skip Lunch Time

Amy, her siblings, Ricky and Tobias were eating lunch with one another. They were getting to know Tobias better while having a casual conversation with one another.

Angela-" How have everyone's day been?"

So far Ricky had been lucky and he didn't have any classes with Adrian. Ricky told Amy what they talked about in the hallway because he didn't want her to hear if from anyone except him. Thankfully, Ricky has a supportive and understanding girlfriend. She was glad that Ricky could tell her what him and Adrian talked about. The two of them would get through this together and had promised not to feed into the negativity. Ricky, EJ, Tobias and Toy have a majority of the same classes with the exception of Band, Foreign Language, and Electives. Amy, her twin Angela and Devina have majority of the same classes with the exception of Band and Elective. Shaunte shares Band, Physical Education and Interpersonal Life Skills 1 with Amy and Ricky, and French Honors 2 with Ricky. Other then that Shaunte is taking AP Honors Classes. Tremaine and Sheena have physical education during tenth period like everyone else.

Ricky, Tremaine, EJ and Tobias- "Fine."

Shaunte, Sheena-" We hate this school." They looked at one another and started laughing.

Devina-" To soon to decide yet."

Toy-" I am ready to be done already."

Angela-" What about you twin sis?"

Amy-" It is not that bad, different then the school we went to in Miami though."

Angela-" Tay, Sheena why do you guys hate this school?"

Sheena-" Well I am a freshmen and I have met some people but I don't know how I feel about them just yet. There are no cute guys in the freshmen class and they are really annoying and immature."

Angela-" Shaunte?"

Shaunte-" I am the student body president for the sophomore class that I don't really know because we moved from Miami , and I have to plan the homecoming and the prom for the juniors and seniors. The committee doesn't like my ideas because they don't see me as a sophomore but as a freshmen. We have a meeting right after school to discuss some ideas about Homecoming and then band practice. Also, I am so sick of everyone staring at me like a foreigner because I am new to this school."

Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement to what Shaunte said about everyone at the school staring because this is the first time most of them have attended this school.

We continued to eat our lunch and laughed about what was going on around us ignoring the stares that we were getting from other people.

Tremaine- " Dante asked if we want to have dinner with him and Destiny tonight."

Toy-" What is up with that chick?"

EJ-" Guys we have to figure out why we don't like her because our brother likes her." EJ has always been the voice of reason. He is the rational and logical one.

EJ-" Shaunte you are peace maker in the family. What are your thoughts about Destiny?"

Nine pairs of eyes turned to Shaunte and stared at her while they waited for her answer. Ricky and Tobias didn't really care but knew it could affect their relationships with Amy and Angela, so they were open to whatever suggestions the McMillians had to offer.

Shaunte-" Well I have always been able to read people and I have always trusted my instincts. I don't know if it is because she has put up blinders or what but I can't tell who she really is. I know that she is a manipulator and that she has Dante wrapped around her finger and knows it. This can cause a lot of animosity between us if we are not careful because I have a feeling that he will chose her over us. I want him to be happy because it has been a long time since he has been happy but I don't trust Destiny. I can't figure what it is about her but there is something that nags me whenever she is around."

EJ-" Tremaine?" Tremaine is brutually honest like Shaunte but unlike her he is not tactful and just says what is on his mind.

Tremaine-" I don't trust her either. Like Shaunte said she is a great manipulator and Dante is smitten with her. I don't have a real reason why I don't like her but she rubs me the wrong way. It is like she is trying to hide who she really is because she is afraid that if Dante sees who she really is then he will not like her anymore. I think that she is using him for his status and for financial gain. I don't really know but I know I can't keep avoiding her without hurting Dante's feelings."

There was about twenty minutes left of lunch and the ten of them were discussing what to do about Destiny and Dante when Grace Bowman approached our table.

Grace- "Hello everyone I am Grace Bowman."

Tremaine- "Hey I am Tremaine, that's my brother EJ, my sisters Devina, Toy, Sheena, Angela, Amy, and Shaunte. That is Tobias and I am sure you know Ricky. What can we do for you?"

G-" I was wondering if you wanted to chruch fundraiser Friday night before football season starts. There will be free food and dancing and everyone is invited to come."

R-" Thanks Grace we would love to come but Amy and I have to work Friday night."

Everyone else agreed that they would come to the fundraiser because they didn't have any other obligations that would keep them from the event.

The ten friends continued the rest of their school day and went to their remaining classes for the day. At the end of the day, the ten friends went to their after school activities. After a long day of school and extra activities they went to respective homes for dinner and relaxation with their families. Many of them enjoyed their first day of school, while others were plotting on how to make some people jealous.

Being back in school means doing homework, having a social life and trying to survive the stress of high school. It also means enjoying being a teenager and having curfews that were implementated by their parents. For the time being, the ten friends would just enjoy being back in school and ignore the drama that would invade the hallways of Grant High. For the time being, the ten friends would deal with their rigious high school lives one day at a time.


End file.
